


【斯哈SSHP】战后/ You are where I Belong to

by Nonsenve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, sshp
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 80,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonsenve/pseuds/Nonsenve
Relationships: Severus Snape/Harry Potter/
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

黑魔王死了。  
这个盘亘在魔法界众人心头的黑暗终于永远地陷入沉眠。  
与想象中之相反的不是胜利之后的庆贺与喜悦。为了这场战斗的胜利，整个魔法界失去了太多，无论是麻瓜还是巫师，英雄或是普通人。人们自发地聚集到了一起，沉痛缅怀。  
战后复建工作是繁重的。不仅仅是为了整个秩序的恢复，还要平息因为失去亲人的伤痛。这同时也意味着，清算的时候到了。  
Harry不知道自己是第几次出席审判庭，他本不想来。从一开始的无足轻重的小人物进行的正义与邪恶之间高下立判的较量，愈到后面，牵涉到的几位举足轻重的大人物，单纯的以其迹论其心不再是审判过程中的重点。太多利益的牵涉，尽管纯血论至上的言论短时间内噤若寒蝉，但是任何人都清楚，这个话题永远不会终结。魔法界对于血统的重视导致了家族之间千丝万缕的连理、任何的沾亲带故，都会成为对某个人审判的考虑因素，也成为辩护的最好盾牌。一个人不仅代表着他自己站在审判庭上，还代表着自己的家族和背后的利益集团。  
庭审将近尾声，Hermione轻轻拍了一下坐在旁边的救世主的肩，“嘿，回神啦，你该走了”，Harry本不知盯着哪一点在想什么，被她拍了一下之后才转头看他，绿色的眼眸里有些不解，但是更多的是不知所措的茫然。Hermione对他指了指周围对他虎视眈眈的人群，“再不走，你待会就更加不好走了。”  
Harry这才恍然大悟地对她笑笑，“你说得对，”他犹豫了一下，“Hermione，你待会有空吗”，“我…”他不知该如何启齿对好友诉说他的决定。  
“走吧。”日渐成熟的女巫拽起他的手，两人躬下身从后门偷偷溜了出去。  
两人一同走出建筑物，来到隔壁的咖啡馆，走到一个偏僻的角落坐下。“你就这样走了没有关系吗”，Harry问道，“你毕竟现在还属于上班时间。”Hermione从霍格沃茨毕业之后就入职了魔法部。  
“说的好像现在我是魔法部正常工作运转中必不可少的部分一样”，Hermione不客气地翻了个白眼。“作为救世主众所周知的好友，这么一小会还是没有关系的，毕竟，”Hermione抱着双臂，从上到下地审视了一番Harry，“救世主的事不也等同于魔法界的事吗？”  
“拜托，求你饶了我吧”，Harry苦笑，自从打败黑魔王为魔法界带来胜利之后，Harry已成为魔法界的明日之星，一旦出现在公共场合，行注目礼已经是最低调的待遇，在遇上狂热的粉丝时，被追着几条街都是可能发生的事。这让Harry想起洛哈特的签售会，不禁打了个冷颤。  
“那么，”Hermione收起玩笑的语气，施放了一个静音咒“你做了什么决定？”  
“我，”Harry一边考虑着措辞，“如果，我想要离开一阵子？你觉得如何？”他有些小心翼翼地斟酌女巫脸上的表情。“毕竟，你看，这里已经不需要我做什么了，现在所有的一切都回归正轨，而我，”Harry叹了口气，“我也已经算是结束了我的使命。”  
Hermione皱起眉头，“不，Harry，我、Ron、金妮、马尔福…我们都需要你，你为什么——”  
“不，不是这个问题”，Harry有些头痛，虽然这是他预料中的，Hermione会有的反应。“我的意思是，魔法界不需要救世主，或者说，我无意引领魔法界的任何走向。”  
事实上，Harry参与如此众多的庭审是有原因的，虽然他并不喜欢这种场合，但是福吉以“救世主的在场将使审判更为公正”这一理由说服了他。但是他发现，自己的在场对于是否有助庭审公正有待考量，毕竟他也不知道自己不在场的审判是何场景，并且出了审判庭之后，此中的一切博弈都不会为外人所知。反倒是，愈接近利益纠葛的核心就愈使他感到不安，他能感受到各个家族、各个势力集团都隐晦地向他递出了橄榄枝，而通过庭审知晓的任何消息都有可能使他在某一时刻做出表态。这种被逼着做决定的经历实在太过糟糕，他从进入魔法界便承受着过多不属于他这个年纪的瞩目，也令他知道作为公众人物的一言一行都可能产生重大的影响。  
“噢，Harry，”Hermione明白了他的意思，“是我这段时间太忙没有注意到这些人！”Hermione懊悔地说道。  
“不，这不是你的错，也不是任何人的过错，”Harry看着她，“这是必然的，魔法界在任何时期都有这样一个领头人，albus、voldmort，而现在，只不过这个人恰巧轮到了我，但是你知道的，”Harry苦笑了一下，“我只是一个‘大难不死的男孩’，除此之外，我什么都不会，我也没有办法承担起这样的责任。”  
“Harry，”Hermione认真地看着他，“你不是这样一个会逃避责任的人。并且，”她强调，“并且，你也并不是孤身一人在战斗，作为你的朋友，我们都会支持你。我知道你不乐意掺和这些派系争斗，但是，我觉得这不是真正的原因。”  
Harry不知道自己该如何向她诉说，确实，涉及政治的话题令他苦恼，但是不至于束手无策。每次一旦他遇到了棘手的问题，便会想想，如果是校长会怎么处理、如果…是他会怎么处理。  
Snape，在他心中一个强大的男人。在胜利后的不久，魔法界便举办了一场盛大的追悼会，在会上，Snape便被正名了，他双面间谍的身份不可避免地被公之于众，尽管引发了些许争议，但是在救世主的强烈要求以及某些幸存者的证言下，这个男人最终得到了他应有的评价和尊重。  
Harry的手中似乎还存留者，那枚颁发给Snape的英雄勋章的触感，虽然牺牲的正义之士人人都有一枚，并且这个男人就算知道的话大概也会对此不顾一屑，但是Harry觉得这或许会让自己好过一点。令他真正想要离开的原因在于，他无法心安理得地享受现在所拥有的的一切，荣誉、鲜花、掌声等等伴随着voldmort的死亡随之而来的一切。尽管这都不是他想要的，但是在夜深人静之时，他总会想起或者梦到，邓布利多下坠的眼神、小天狼星跌入帷幔的瞬间、莫丽痛失爱子的哭声以及…那句“Look at me.”如果失去才能得到，那么他宁愿从未拥有。  
就像襁褓时期失去了父母，所有人的离开，命运都未曾聆听过他的意愿，他从未憎恶这个世界的不公，但是他也羡慕过达利有佩妮姨妈和姨父的宠爱，他也格外珍惜所遇到的长者对他的引导和疼爱。他知道这是他必然的宿命、是他毫无理由地、必须承担的一切。只是现在他觉得自己太累了，现在拥有的一切是用他所不想失去的一切才得到的，而他在失去这一切的同时却不知如何挽留。这令他感到崩溃。他知道Hermione必然会安慰自己这不是他的错，也并不会有任何人责怪他，这是食死徒的罪孽而不需要自己承担。但是就是在无数的回忆之中他总是会觉得如果当初自己再成熟一点、再强大一点是否就会有不同的结局。就是这么一点点侥幸的想法使得他难以释怀。  
“这不是我应得的，”Harry盯着杯子上的花纹喃喃自语，“取得胜利是靠牺牲、是鲜血，不是我，我不过是一个被命运安排的无名小卒，我在我出生的那天本就该死了，我救不了我的父母、我的师长、我的朋友。而现在——”Harry深吸了一口气，“我还要踩在他们的尸骨上享受荣誉，这一切真是”，Hermione紧张地盯着他，“真是令人作呕。”  
“Harry，我只能说这一切都不是你的错，”Hermione知道这句话非常的苍白无力，“事实上，我们向你隐瞒了一件事情”，Hermione有些迟疑，她看着Harry心不在焉的神色，“你听完之后必须保持冷静，”Hermione要求救世主向她保证，“如果让你知道这件事之后你会好受一些而不是在这里自哀自怨的话。”女巫瞪了一眼终于被她引起注意力的Harry。

“你带我来马尔福庄园干什么？”Harry虽然终于与马尔福和解，但是这不代表他会在心情不好的时候主动 与他见面，并且是在对方的地盘上。  
“你终于把他带来了，格兰杰小姐。”贵族的语气尽管平和但是本身便自带了一股高高在上的意味。马尔福庄园现在的主人亲自出门迎接。  
Harry有些愣神地看着眼前两个人，不明白这两个人何时有了交情。  
“收起你那奇怪的眼神，Potter。都在魔法部有个一官半职的，不可避免的交流而已。”德拉科·马尔福不情愿地解释。“劳驾挪动尊臀，我猜你也是时候知道这件事情了。”若是以往，Harry大概还要觉得德拉科在嘲讽他，但是如今他却品出了一丝微妙的意味。  
Hermione和Harry跟在马尔福的身后，来到了房间内。Harry以为是有什么事情要同他开诚布公，但是看着马尔福站在书架旁，而Hermione只是站在一旁不出一言，他便也耐着性子。只见马尔福抽出魔杖在几本书上点了下，书架便悄无声息地挪开了，露出了另一道若不细瞧绝对难以看出痕迹的门。马尔福轻轻用手碰了门的边缘，门便开了，他解释道，“这扇门绝对不可以用魔法开启，否则有阵法将发动攻击。”Harry不禁为这些家世雄厚的贵族的心思感到赞叹，在碰到这样的门时，一般人定然会想着用魔法开启，这种措施便有效防止了一部分心怀不轨的窥探者。  
他怀揣着些许的好奇心跟着年轻的马尔福家主身后，虽然知道不太好四处张望，但是这个房间，或许称之为走廊更为合适却未如同他所猜想的一般放满了象征家族实力的魔法物品，反而却是除了纯白的墙壁却空无一物，这令他不禁联想到麻瓜世界的医院。这个猜想令他开始感到紧张。  
三个人默默无言走到走廊的尽头，一扇门，一扇如同麻瓜世界的医院的门，在等人头高的位置镶着一片玻璃，能够看到房间里面的那种。Harry只在透过玻璃看到里面的床上躺着一个人。  
马尔福拧开把手，对他而言，这是个不太魔法界的动作，但是这个时候没有人在意这些。  
从门一打开之后，Harry就被病床上的人影紧紧吸引住了目光。这是一个化成灰他都能认出来的人。  
Severus Snape。  
像惊涛拍击礁石，像山洪浩荡，像日出时席卷一切的光芒。回忆如同潮流将他击倒将他溺毙在其中，他却茫茫然不知此间何方，连呼吸都要忘却，天地变换也只知眼前瘦削、躺在床上不省人事的男人。  
他不愿意眨眼，只怕下一个瞬间会发现这一切不过是他的幻觉，他的感官中只剩下他的心跳，和眼前的男人。  
“Severus Snape…”他喃喃道，“是他…”  
“嗤。”德拉科嘲弄地看着眼前的场景，却未发一语。  
“是的，Snape教授还活着，只是…”Hermione看了眼Harry的表情，“事实上，应该说，是你救了他。”  
Harry的眼神终于愿意分出一点给她，但又马上移回床上的身影，“我记得，他明明被纳吉尼…”  
“是的，关于这一点没有疑问，不过，”德拉科的语气缓和了一些，“你之后将他的毒血放出来，使用的解毒咒非常及时”，他有些别捏的不愿意去看Harry，尽管两人关系有所和缓，但是称赞多年的对头总令他感到不适。“你将他带到圣芒戈之后，那群庸医对他束手无策，格兰杰小姐提出了一个绝妙的点子。”  
“既然巫师们对蛇毒束手无策，那么就让麻瓜的现代医术来试试。”Hermione轻声地说。  
Harry这才看到床头那些医疗设备，跳动的心电图代表着他眼前的这个人真实地存在着，并且，活着。  
他放轻了自己的脚步，向病床走进，躺着的，紧闭着双眼一动不动的男人是他的噩梦，也是他的救赎。他热泪盈眶，此刻只想感谢命运将他又送回自己的身边。或许说，这是他还能挽回一些什么的证明。

“我简直不敢想象，你们居然瞒了我这么久！”三人离开了病房，来到会客厅之后，Harry对Hermione抱怨道。  
“事实上，这是我的主意。”德拉科傲慢地冲Harry昂起下巴。“考虑到你与院长的关系…”德拉科意有所指，“并且院长双面间谍的身份，他如今的状况实在不太适合被公之于众。”  
Harry知道他说的是实话，确实，在未有那份记忆之前，他对Snape的印象是不好。何止是不好，他完全不知道自己为什么在初入霍格沃茨的时候就被他所针对，他在学校的这几年可以说几乎有一半的阴影都拜这个男人所赐。但是现在，他知道了。Snape也有一个悲惨的童年，他简直不知道要说自己与他究竟谁还能惨一点。进入学校之后Harry还要时常庆幸自己拥有一群贴心的朋友，但是Snape…Harry每当想到这一点就内心非常复杂。自己并非想要去理解这个男人，而Snape大概也并不需要这种东西，他强大、傲慢，若是自己由于他的经历而试图想要去剖析他这才是对他的不尊重。  
Hermione毫不客气地冲Harry道，“那么你现在呢，还想着去哪里吗？”自从他们成为朋友，她就一直知道哪里是Harry的软肋。  
那还用说。Harry不去看她脸上胜利的笑容，转而面向德拉科。  
“有多少人知道。”  
“凤凰社高层中的少数几人。”  
“那么，现在让我知道这件事的目的是什么？”Harry收拾好自己的情绪之后，冲着Hermione与德拉科道。  
“我想，我们或许在某些事项上能够达成合意，”德拉科意有所指，“如今斯莱特林的局面有目共睹，我们也无意为过去所犯下的错误开脱，但是未来魔法界的发展也离不开斯莱特林。”  
Harry大概了解了他的意思，“那么你需要我做什么？”他开门见山地问道。  
“支持我们。”  
“我不可能毫无缘由地支持，我有条件。”  
“愿闻其详。”  
几日后，预言家日报上的头版就刊登出了巨大的，救世主与年轻的马尔福谈笑风生的画面，报道其经常出席许多场合，所持立场也虽并未完全相同却不存在冲突，魔法界针对斯莱特林的局面立马有所回缓。  
Harry坐在病床前，絮絮叨叨地冲床上毫无知觉的男人抱怨，“德拉科实在是继承了他父亲的风格，一点便宜都占不得，不过我还记得我跟他提出我要把你带走的时候，他的表情，啧啧啧，仿佛我会要了你的命”，Harry想起来还有点乐不可支，这让他体会到了久违的同德拉科作对的时候占据上风的痛快感。  
“当然与此相对的，我必须做出与马尔福家族交好的局面，必要的时候甚至还要成为他们的代言人，但是说实话，对于这方面我实在是一窍不通，还好Hermione在旁边见证，我们立下了牢不可破的誓言，”Harry揉了揉脸，叹了口气，“他也不容易。”  
他凝望着床上的男人，由于长期的营养缺乏而比记忆中更加瘦削的轮廓，而一如既往的黑袍此刻却被纯白的病服替代，尽管有被子盖着，却依然能看出这个男人瘦了太多。Harry不得不深深吸气来抑制忽然上涌的情绪以及随之而来的眼眶酸涩。  
“我不知道你原来是这样在看待我…”  
“如果可以，我希望你能醒来。”  
“就算是连续一周、一个月的劳动服务也好。”  
Harry喃喃，他低头，额边的碎发碰触着男人放在床边的手。

若说魔法界现在最为炙手可热的焦点人物，没有人比得上Harry·Potter。人们对他的生活所做的猜测认为，这个年纪的男孩大多追求刺激，而作为Potter家族的唯一继承者，他也具有足够的资本去负担起纸醉金迷的生活。但事实上，Harry的生活确实是简单至极。  
战后，各个机构都向Harry发出邀请，其中不乏魔法部的傲罗司、圣芒戈等，但是Harry最终选择回到霍格沃茨当一名助教。一开始麦格向他发出邀请时，Harry感到有些惊讶，毕竟自己只是一个毕业没有多久的学生而已，尽管自己的经历相较于同龄人而言已经可以算是丰富多彩，但是自己与其他教授比起来完全完全就是一片白纸。  
“Potter先生，”麦格已经正式接替校长的职务，她坐在校长办公室中，背后邓布利多的画像冲Harry眨了眨眼睛，“助教的工作只在于帮助教授处理一些上课必备的器材之类的杂物，并不承担主要的教学任务，因此你也不必过于担心自己的能力。”  
Harry看了看邓布利多的画像，在麦格的注视下，“但是，我的成绩并不是最好的…”  
麦格亲切地笑了笑，“我与阿不思商量过了，一方面是，学校现在确实是人手不足，不过更重要的是，”麦格顿了顿，换了种称呼，“Harry，你一直都是一个有上进心的孩子，过去是特殊时期，不能为小巫师们提供一个最为良好的学习环境实际上也算是学校的过错，而经历过这一切的你——”麦格的眼光直指人心，“你最为明白如今的和平安定对于这群孩子多么重要。并且助教更多的是对孩子们课外身心健康的引导，我相信你的能力。”  
Harry把这段话复述给躺在床上的Snape听，尽管Snape依然紧闭双眼，没有回应。“我也不知道我是不是心太软了，我为何觉得每个人都能说服我。”Harry颇有些纳闷，“好在麦格教授给我开了特权让我能与霍格沃茨的飞路网连接，不然你就要自己孤苦伶仃地自己呆着了。”他不由露出了傻笑。“我该走了，我晚上会回来了。”他冲着床上的人告别。  
床上的人手指抽动了一下。门关上了。

Snape是在一片绿色中失去意识。  
但是之后他时不时能感受到自己的手臂有尖锐的物体扎入，导入冰冷的液体。  
更多的时候他一直感到非常的困倦与乏力。自己是已经死了吧。没有人能够在纳吉尼的毒液下存活。作为一个魔药大师他非常地确定。但是毕竟他也是第一次经历死亡，所以死后的世界就是这样的吗？他以为死后大概会经常与詹姆斯·波特打架。一片黑暗，也好，毕竟自己从来只属于黑暗。  
既然已经死了，那也终于可以放纵自己的感官陷入沉睡了。因此他也就常常放任自己一头扎进无边的倦怠与沉眠。  
但是不知道为什么，最近总能听到波特家的小子在耳边说话。他这是到我的墓前面报告自己的日常生活吗？就不能够放过他这个已经在地下沉眠的、孤家寡人的、可怜的魔药教授？Snape非常冷酷无情地想到。  
算了，我也无意窥探他的生活，作为一个死人，我也不能跳出去捂住他的嘴不是？Snape给自己找了理由心安理得地听着。  
知道他当了霍格沃茨的助教。  
知道他被格兰芬多学院的学生弄得头痛。  
知道他整天被一群爱慕者围追堵截。  
知道他与德拉科达成了某些协议。  
知道他因为表现良好，麦格正在考虑让他担任黑魔法防御术的任课教授。  
哼，魔法界是没人了吗？Snape对此感到非常不屑。  
…  
直到，他听到了Harry非常轻微的叹息，“教授，你什么时候才能醒来呢？”  
于是，他睁开了眼。


	2. Chapter 2

Harry从壁炉中走出时，只觉得满身疲惫。今日的格兰芬多捣蛋成就又达成了，一个格兰芬多在保护神奇生物课上揪了一把驺吾的尾巴，被叼着整个霍格沃茨上蹿下跳，Harry被迫骑着扫帚在空中花式炫技，他发誓这比他经历过的最艰难的魁地奇还要辛苦一百倍。最可气的是那大猫从一开始被抓尾的炸毛到后面竟然耍着Harry跟它一起翻飞跳跃，到了精彩之处底下张望的小巫师们还鼓起了掌。只是可怜被叼在嘴里的那个男孩子，被送到医疗室检查后呕吐到虚脱，出现了麻瓜乘坐交通工具会出现的晕车症状。  
在霍格沃茨呆的时间越长，小巫师们从开始的敬畏有加，到熟悉后的肆无忌惮，Harry不得不天天应付这群精力过剩的小混蛋们。今晚又抓了两个夜游的小巫师，到确定他们已经进入格兰芬多塔楼已经让他多花了半小时。他决定先去洗个澡再看望一下他亲爱的教授之后再结束这一整天的劳累。  
但是没走两步他就开始觉得有些不对。  
他记得他出门之前，书房的门是关上的，但是现在，门是开着的。  
他书房里面除了书没有别的东西。会有谁进去吗？  
教授！Harry心跳骤停。  
这是他房子中唯一值得引人窥探的。  
Harry惊慌失措地打开房间。  
然后，他愣住了。  
眼前的男人闲适地翻阅着书册。这种姿态对他带来的冲击是前所未有的。这个男人展示在世人面前的形象永远是强大、冷漠到近乎残酷、阴暗的魔药大师形象，常年四季的一身黑袍令他显得更加高深莫测。而如今他一身白服，长期未曾正常进食而只是依靠魔药使他更为消瘦，并且他现在还半依靠在床上，衣襟将敞未敞露出的病态的、瘦削却依然宽阔的胸膛，在Harry推门进来他抬眸的瞬间，人体的线条美令画面显出了一种惊心动魄。  
他不知道自己的怔楞应该针对的是教授终于醒来这件事，还是对于这种外人绝无可能目睹的场景。Harry极好的眼力甚至能看到较大字体印刷的章节数。这说明这个男人已经醒过来能有一段时间了。  
Harry不知道自己该作何反应。明明这时候他面对的是七年内都被他称之为老混蛋的一个人，而这三年内他日日夜夜都期盼着这个人能够以醒来的姿态出现在他面前。他之前设想过无数的，Snape醒来之后的场景，无论是热泪盈眶，还是故作镇定地向他讨要这三年来看护的人情，总之他以为自己会以热烈的情绪与付出得到这个男人再多出哪怕一丝一毫的些微关注。哪怕一丝一毫，能再多一点最好。他贪婪地想到。  
但是现在——  
“看来，我们的救世主，就算到了什么年纪都学不会进入房间之前的敲门礼仪。”Snape拖长了语气，许久未曾说话导致他的嗓音带着些微的沙哑而显得更加低沉。他审视着脸上还挂着三份惊慌七分茫然的Harry。他已经长成了完全的青年模样，标志性的绿眼睛却未随着年龄的增长有所变化。  
Harry觉得自己在紧张。他的耳朵里面伴随着Snape的话语外唯余心跳的轰鸣声。他眼前又浮现出这个男人最后在他怀里气息逐渐消散，他徒劳哭泣而又绝望的心情。这三年来尽管这个男人以沉睡的姿态被命运停留在他的身边，可隐隐的不安总如影随形，他难以设想那最坏的结果，如果他…醒不过来了怎么办？他清楚地知道这个男人同他接触过的许许多多人不同，就连作为他最好的朋友的Ron一开始也是被他救世主的名号所吸引。Snape对詹姆斯的厌恶、对莉莉的怀念，他本来也以为自己是Snape对自己父母情感的投射，可后来他发现，在这种厌恶而又怀念的复杂情绪下，反而令Snape看到了自己。他觉得自己一直没有变过，他一直是那个躲在壁橱里忍受黑暗的小男孩。他偶尔回忆起Snape以前对自己讥讽的话语，发现某种程度上这个男人说的并没有错。Snape眼中的Harry·Potter一直都是最真实的样子。  
他现在几乎是机械地在理解Snape对他说的话。他感觉自己下一秒要窒息，仿佛被施了定身咒。但他又要故作镇定，他要留有姿态。  
“很抱歉，Snape教授…”Harry的大脑开始缓慢运转，但又觉得这不是现在的重点，“不，你是什么时候醒过来的？有哪里还不舒服吗，我，我…”  
“如果方便的话，劳驾，我的魔杖在哪？”Snape虽然注意到了救世主奇怪的情绪波动，但并无深究。他也无力深究，毕竟从长久的深眠中醒来，身体的虚弱程度是他人生中难得能体会到的最低点。而实际上，在一个陌生的环境中苏醒，长期保持的警觉性令他凭借强大的意志力从床上支撑他巡视了整个住所，他从书房取走一本书，只是为了创造一个他状态尚可的假象。毕竟，他不习惯在他人面前表露自己的脆弱。只是在听到客厅似乎有所响动才略微翻动书本。在看到是Harry推门进来的那一瞬间，他承认他是放松的。不过长期以深不可测的形象出现在他人面前是需要以实力作为底气的，出于身体状态的考虑，他不敢随意施放无杖魔法，而需要魔杖来尽快确认自己的情况。  
“在你床边的柜子第一格。”Harry还在懊恼自己的表现，看着眼前的魔药大师有些吃力地想要拉开抽屉，Harry急忙上前去想要代劳。  
Snape冷哼了一声，显然他并不太乐意让Harry碰到自己的魔杖，这只是一个下意识的反应，身为一位魔力高深的强者并且伴随着过去的那些经历，Snape并不太喜欢他人接触自己的私人物品，何况是魔杖这种意义非凡的伴生。Harry不知所措地顿在原地，转而似乎想起什么忽然离开房间。  
Snape恰好需要Harry的离开来查看自己的身体状况，但是他却无意间瞥见救世主离开时不自觉的同手同脚以及莫名低落的情绪。他人生中第一回感受到了可以称之为啼笑皆非的情绪。  
Harry回到房间时带回了一堆魔药，他一股脑地堆放在魔药大师面前，带着些不自觉的拘谨的语气，“Snape教授，或许这里面有你需要的。”  
魔药大师淡淡扫了一眼，依然是Harry熟悉的嘲讽语气，“看来这么长的时间也改变不了Potter先生对魔药学的一无所知，看来救世主的光环只能使某人脑袋中芨芨草长得更为旺盛了而难以有所寸进。”Harry有些绝望地发现自己居然在为有生之年能够再次被这熟悉的斯莱特林蛇王的毒液所喷洒而感到欣慰。  
他假装没有听到Snape一如既往的犀利刻薄，而是不知道为何有些结结巴巴地向他表示房子内的任何东西都可以随意取用，并且表达了希望Snape可以认真考虑日后的打算，最后还向这位前魔药教授代替麦格校长传达了霍格沃茨欢迎他的意愿。  
Snape对此表示未置可否，但是也不再打算刺激救世主的神经，毕竟从刚刚的交流过程中，他感到Harry思路上的颠三倒四。但是绿眸中期待的光亮令他有些微的触动。他已经太久未曾被人投以如此的注视。

待到Harry把自己安置在床上的时候，觉得一切都不太真切。如今这个男人已经真真切切地在自己的身边了。他从记事起就难得能有如此踏实的感觉，幼时寄人篱下三不五时的受人冷眼使他谨小慎微，来到魔法界后旁人的期许又令他日日夜夜如履薄冰。而度过了初入魔法界的不应期之后，青春期同龄人之间的情谊有时候又脆弱得难抵他人一句冷嘲热讽，他无时不刻都觉身心俱疲。他也并非对此有所怨怼，但是一旦说服自己忍受这人之常情也意味着对自我情绪的妥协。这个世界很多时候并不讲道理，清白无辜的人反而遭受最多的飞来横祸。他曾经惶惶然多次诘问自身，反观他人，也难寻前路。  
Snape对他如今而言意义非凡。他在知道自己生来肩负使命之后未曾推脱，他习惯将责任揽到自己身上。但却第一次知道有人关注自己甚于救世主之名，知道有人竟然能够在几年内为自己付出如此甚多。不同于小天狼星、卢平或者校长，这些长者都为了自己也付出良多，但他们的心中怀揣着比自己更为伟大的目标，这反而使得Snape的忍辱负重令他的灵魂为之震撼。他觉得自己多年来的怨恨与不解在Snape气息消散于他怀中之时都成为了一个笑话，他的余生将在无尽的懊恼与忏悔中度过。而今，命运峰回路转，他将用生命回馈梅林的恩典。

第二天早晨，Harry一早便顶着浓重的黑眼圈进入厨房。他一直保持着非常自律的生活习惯，在固定的时间点睡觉，到了一定的时候就会起床。但是昨晚他实在过于兴奋，说实话他依然有着些不真实的感觉。  
他端着两人份的早餐走到餐厅，眼神扫视过Snape紧闭的房门，感到有些低落。Snape醒了，也就不再需要他的看护。他沉默地解决掉自己那份，给另一份施加了保温咒，留下便条后就踏入壁炉离开了。  
在Harry前脚离开房子后，Snape就从房间出来。他昨晚拒绝了Harry对他身体情况的再三问候，现在的情况是他感到魔力轻微的流失外并无太大问题。他看见Harry特地为他准备的早餐，眼神凝滞了半晌，打算还是接受这份好意。面包松软，煎蛋鲜嫩，橙汁——Snape盯着看了一会，举起杯子一口饮尽。没有想象中的甜腻，微酸的清新不禁令他挑眉。他阅读Harry留下的便条，大意是希望他这两天不要随意出门走动，以及与蜘蛛尾巷开启了飞路网连接的权限，如果他愿意的话，也可以直接去校长办公室与麦格详谈。  
Snape摩挲着魔杖上的花纹，略微思索，通过壁炉离开了房间。

德拉科看见周围有闪光灯一闪而过，他知道明日的预言家日报定然又有关于马尔福家的版面。他维持着贵族的不动声色，“你昨晚的消息——”  
Harry有些恹恹，“是真的。”  
“那你怎么不高兴？”德拉科有些惊讶。  
“我很高兴。”  
那你这一副对象跟人跑的表情是怎么回事。德拉科默默腹诽。他知道Harry这三年来，对院长无微不至的照顾。以至于他不得不怀疑Harry当初是不是真的进的格兰芬多。毕竟Snape一贯护短的表现看来，只要是斯莱特林与格兰芬多之间的纷争，Snape能够插手的，不论对错，定然会通过高超的语言艺术将格兰芬多批评的无地自容（Harry个人比较倾向于这是Snape令人畏惧的形象导致的），来达成扣分的目的。斯莱特林之间的团结毋庸置疑，但是作为一个格兰芬多，Harry的表现实在不得不令人赞叹他的勇气与博爱。不愧是圣人波特。德拉科发自内心的感叹。  
进入了会客厅之后，Harry在家养小精灵送上茶点离开后才开口道，“是时候向大家公布这个消息了，德拉科。”  
铂金色的贵族慢慢品嗅着红茶的芬芳，“你若是从三年前就已经做好了这种计划真是令我吃惊啊。不过你也是对于院长能够苏醒充满自信。”德拉科听到Harry意料之中的要求之后抬眸淡淡瞥了Harry一眼。  
Harry忍不住笑起来，令曾经的死对头刮目相看，他感到非常愉悦。“你要知道，分帽院当初是极力建议我选择斯莱特林。若非你当初在列车上的趾高气扬 ，那么我们或许还能有幸七年同院。”  
“你现在可是有求于我啊。”德拉科对此倒也没有太过生气，他只是有些恍惚于如今他们居然能够心平气和重提往事感到有些不可思议。曾经的他在父亲的保护下天真骄傲，他以为那样的日子就是一辈子。而今所有人都已满身沧桑，物是人非之感袭上心头，他目光幽幽投向橱柜中摆放的父亲遗留的蛇头杖。  
Harry拜别马尔福庄园后，幻影移形到霍格沃茨的校门口。他一步一步地踏入校园，看着小巫师们欢快地穿梭其中。有小巫师大声地同他打招呼，他也丝毫不吝啬自己的笑容向其问好。  
Snape站在窗台前。  
“Harry是个好孩子。”麦格从他的身后走近，同他一起看向远处楼下被小巫师们围绕在其中的助教。“这些孩子们也都很喜欢他。他的成长真是非同凡响。”麦格严肃的表情中难得流露出一丝赞赏。  
“毕竟是救世主么。”Snape发表出不知是肯定还是讥讽的一句意见，便不再多言。  
麦格见状也不再提起这个话题。“如果你愿意回来，所有的一切还同你当初一样。”Snape大概理解了自己依然承担魔药学的教学以及斯莱特林院长的职务。  
“黑魔法防御术呢？”  
“我们总要给年轻人更多的机会。”麦格安抚道。事实上这是邓布利多的主意，而邓布利多在看到Snape的拜访之后就不知到了哪个画像串门去了。  
Snape脸色阴沉，他曾经多次写信给邓布利多申请这个职位，但是每次总是被各种各样的借口拒绝。而今！居然给了一个初出茅庐的小巨怪！他拒绝去思考这个小巨怪是实力备受认可的救世主，并且无微不至照料了他三年这个事实。  
麦格沉吟半晌，“我们的黑魔法防御术或许同样需要另一位具备实力的巫师的加入，如果你愿意的话。”  
“Done.”  
黑袍翻滚着离开了校长室。


	3. Chapter 3

预言家日报以极大的篇幅介绍了马尔福家最年轻的主人的婚讯。女方来自同样古老的纯血统家族格林格拉斯。德拉科·马尔福与阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯这一对璧人的照片光彩夺目，令人赞叹。两个纯血贵族的联姻令整个魔法界侧目。相较之下，霍格沃茨魔法学校有史以来最年轻的校长，斯莱特林学院有史以来最年轻的院长，魔药学教授，黑魔法防御术教授Severus Snape的再度出现便显得并不太引人注目。在有心人的引导下，这件事如同一块投入池塘的小石头，泛出了几圈浅浅的涟漪后无影无踪。

Snape直觉有些事情不对劲。  
作为一名优秀的双面间谍，直觉在某种程度上比起长篇大论的抽丝剥茧更为重要。他难以说出个所以然来。非要做一个笼统的概括，大概就是他觉得这一觉睡醒之后——是的，在魔药大师看来他只是睡了一觉，只不过这一觉的时间似乎是长了那么一点，睡醒之后的一切，他似乎过得太过省心。换言之，某些违和感令他感到自己被安排了。  
他明白自己本属于黑暗，命运女神从未垂怜过他。无论是幼时本是美满家庭的破裂，还是他珍视为生命之光的莉莉因他一时的错误而丧命，抑或是杀死邓布利多的瞬间，他终于再无可失去。他本以为掌握了力量便是掌握了命运，而事实却是他无法左右任何人。在世事浮沉之间，他不过是随波逐流的无名之辈。死亡是所有人最终的归宿，也是他最好的结局。如今，他险之又险地从死神的镰刀下被放过一马，却罕见地无需再接连奔波，他梦寐以求的安定生活被拱手送上。他不相信天下没有免费的午餐，但他已孑然一身，黑魔王已经将正邪之间的对立也带走，他不知自己还有何价值，也没有什么能够支付对价。  
高大的男人目色沉沉，在灯光映照下他另一半的脸色没入阴影。  
Harry回来的时候看到的就是这样的场景。他相信人与人之间是有气场的。而他踏入房间的瞬间就感到自己似乎踏入了野兽的领地。尽管长期的卧床使得这个男人更为消瘦，但是谁也不能否认这个男人的强大与攻击性。  
Harry舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，“教授，非常高兴，”他的眸子由于角度问题，在光照的情况下熠熠生辉，“我们以后就是同事了。”  
这个男人扯出的假笑弧度一如既往，“我并不认为那群小巨怪能跟你有同样的想法。不过——”他拉长的音调，“你没必要继续称呼我为教授了。”  
“S、Snape。”Harry有些笨拙地吐出音节。尽管他与Ron在过去的几年内在背后称呼他的时候通常并不太礼貌，更遑论加上教授的尊称，但是在他面前的这样称呼还是令他紧张。这样仿佛离他更近了一些。他想。  
“那么，”Snape慢条斯理地用魔杖敲了敲手腕，“我们或许可以聊一聊，你与德拉科做了什么，”他语气极轻，但内容诛心，“我们的救世主是否真的将拯救他人作为己任，以至于连鄙人都要对你顶礼膜拜之后感谢你的恩典？”  
这该死的Snape。  
Harry瞪着眼前的男人想道。虽然他知道这是他们之间必将发生的谈话，但是没想到这么快，也没想到沉睡只是带走了三年时间却并未将斯莱特林蛇王登峰造极的语言艺术减损半分——在如何快速惹怒他人上。  
他抿紧嘴唇，在Snape紧紧的注视下，他思索着如何措辞，但是最终，“我无意解释我的出发点，毕竟在某种程度上，”他坦率地开口，“我确实为了你的醒来做了某些安排。而我不认为——”他的喉结不为明显地滑动了一下，目光坚定，“我不认为我的做法有什么错。”  
“well well well，”Snape带着一种奇异的心情注视着眼前的男孩，或许也不太适合再称之为男孩，他完全的青年模样似乎更加带有一种令人折服的魅力，但这不代表他被说服了，“是谁给了你权力来支配我的一切？难道，就因为那些可悲的记忆！那些可悲的记忆就让你妄图来救赎我？！”  
“我没有！”Harry委屈的大喊。  
他感觉有些温热的液体想要从眼眶冒出，但是他忍住了。  
“你就不能！该死的你就不能接受他人对你就这么一点点该死的好意吗！”Harry的怒火慢慢溢出，他在客厅里怒气冲冲地来回踱了两圈，试图平息自己的情绪。  
因为我不认为可悲的我有让你救赎的必要。Snape紧紧抿着自己的双唇。  
Harry失望地看着眼前的男人空洞的眼眸。他又用上了大脑封闭术。  
“如果，”Harry试图让自己看起来冷漠，“你想要回这个，”他从身上掏出那个装着银色液体的玻璃瓶，尤带体温。“大可不必通过这样的话语来激怒我。”他感到自己内心在叫嚣着一种不舍的情绪，可是他伸出的手没有犹豫，只有在极为仔细的观察下才能看到那么一点点轻微的颤抖。  
Snape不太愿意去想眼前这个青年究竟是出于何种心态才将这样的东西随身携带。他没有接过这它。他也不想接过它。“明天早上的黑魔法防御术，”他转而提起另一个话题，拉出一个恶劣的微笑，“希望我们的救世主能够保证自己应有的水平。”说着，他走向壁炉，抓起一把飞路粉就要离开。  
“Listen，我绝无任何一丝对你居高临下的怜悯，我也从来就知道我们之间的不同。”年轻的救世主还是没忍住吸了吸鼻子，“呵，记忆，”他感觉自己又在他面前丢脸了，但是说的好像有谁在乎，“你以为你在赎罪吗，可你也知道死去的人再也回不来了。”  
Snape知道自己罪孽深重。如果人生是一场旅途，那么他的道路遍布荆棘，充满了各种即使鲜血淋漓也不得不完成的使命。他感到他的灵魂在情绪的撕扯中疼痛。“那么你还有何指教？”他听到自己干涩地开口。  
长久的沉默。  
“Snape，你完完全全是一个自以为是的混蛋。”Snape跨入升腾的绿色火焰之前听到Harry以此结束了对话。  
空荡荡的房间内，Harry只感到内心的苦涩。他不想去向Snape过多地解释自己三年来内心纠缠的情绪。他觉得自己已经变成了和Snape一样的混蛋——用自以为是的付出来感动自己最后给他人留下了无尽的悔恨。

“嘿，兄弟，”Ron笑嘻嘻地揽住Harry的肩膀，“我现在总算相信你对老蝙蝠来说是不同的了。”他亲密地凑近一脸苦闷正大口灌着黄油啤酒的Harry。“我以前一直以为他只是单纯地斯莱特林与格兰芬多之间气场的不合。”  
Hermione翻了个白眼。作为格兰芬多万事通小姐，她的智慧不仅体现在知识上，她对于情绪的敏锐洞察也十分出色。“那么，你想好之后怎么面对他了吗？”她关切地问着救世主。  
Harry情绪极为的低落，就算格兰芬多黄金三人组久违地再次聚首也难以提起太高的兴致。“我不知道。”他闷闷地说。事实上，在今天的黑魔法防御术课上，他与Snape共同执教的第一节课，在经历了昨晚的不愉快之后，他设想了无数种两人针锋相对的场景，却没有想到，Snape竟然视他于无物。他甚至不顾课堂效果！不过以Snape在年纪轻轻时就能自创出神锋无影的水平，他也不需要什么双人配合的课堂效果。小巫师们慑于Snape的气势也瑟瑟发抖得像一群鹌鹑。他甚至都能从Snape的脸上读出未能扣分的遗憾。而他自己站在一旁显得非常多余。他回想起今日的经历又满怀萧瑟地灌下了一口黄油啤酒。  
“Harry，”Hermione若有所思地开口，“我觉得，你或许还不够接近Snape教授。”她颇有些斟酌，“或许你们都难有一个心平气和互相接触的机会。你想想你们相处的经历，”Harry不由得回忆起那几次激动到恨不得往Snape身上丢恶咒的心情，颇有些讪讪地摸了摸鼻子。“你们是引起对方情绪的导火索，你要试着控制你自己。”  
如果这样是接近他的第一步。我愿意。Harry想。横亘在他们之间的东西太多了。恩怨、保护、赎罪…除了，不可跨越的死亡。我还有什么不满意的吗？我应该知足了。  
“事实上我以为我们在某种程度上相似。”Harry皱眉，“我们都背负着某种沉重的东西。而我只是觉得我们是时候该放下了。不过现在看来，他比我更加强大也更加坚持。” 他缓缓地说，“我并没有想要去…救赎他，我只是觉得他不再有欠于我。我们都应该从过去解放。”  
Ron在一旁，“哥们，我很敬佩你的勇气，但是你确定现在的你能敲开地窖的门？”  
Hermione虽然一贯能从Ron的言辞中挑出错误，但是这次她不得不承认Ron说的是对的。  
我他妈除了硬着头皮上了还能怎么办呢？我总得试着去做一些什么。不仅为了他，还要为了我自己。最了解你的人永远是你的敌人。而他在七年的霍格沃茨学习生涯中只将Snape作为自己的敌人对待。就如同Snape知道如何快速挑起他的情绪令他失控，他也知道这个男人的软肋。  
Harry眼神逐渐恢复光彩。他无视了Ron在旁的哇哇大叫“兄弟你可真的想好了啊？你这可是自己选择撞到老蝙蝠手上去的啊！”以及Hermione敲着Ron的脑袋大声质问他懂个什么的背景音。  
他感到勇气在自己的身体里复苏，他又是那个一往无前的格兰芬多了。  
Harry忽然举起黄油啤酒，在另外两人尚未停止争吵的时候硬是跟他们碰了个杯，恢复程度令人侧目，“干杯！”他大声地说道，然后仿佛将胜利一饮而尽。

Snape走到地窖门口，伸出魔杖准备点到门把的蛇头上。忽然，他转过身。  
身后的救世主毫不吝啬地冲他露出笑容，这个笑容有些真情实感流露的傻气，“午安，Snape，今后我们就是邻居了，要好好相处啊！”Harry小心地用魔杖漂浮着箱子经过Snape，里面装满了自己的个人物品。  
“我假设霍格沃茨的教授房间并不那么紧张？”Snape抱臂挑眉。  
Harry用蛇语打开自己的房门，“为了跟黑魔法防御术课上的搭档搞好关系嘛，而且偶尔领略一下斯莱特林的风格也是不错的选择。”不知道指的是人还是真的在说学院。他眨了眨眼，一派无辜，仿佛那天课上被晾在一旁的人不是他。  
“哼，随你。”Snape将要把门阖上。  
Harry忽然赶紧走过来在Snape关门的前一瞬间用手挡住，在Snape开始喷洒毒液之前，“身为助教，魔药课上的材料准备工作由我负责，”他快速地表达了自己的目的。“如果可以，我希望能在魔药学教授的指导下进行。”他低着头不去看Snape漆黑的脸色。  
“晚饭后你过来。”  
极为用力的关门声表示出主人不快的心情。  
救世主在无人的走廊露出傻笑。


	4. Chapter 4

霍格沃茨大厅。千年来未曾变化的星空笼罩在众人的头顶。  
Snape散发着阴郁的气息，与旁边笑容洋溢的救世主形成了鲜明的反差。小巫师们的话题有限，很大一部分都围绕着魔法界这位炙手可热的救世主，一旦Harry出现与众人一起用餐时，避免不了地要接受一波又一波的注目礼。因此他也很少出现与大家一起用饭。尽管独自用饭能够给他带来一时清净，但是同样的，对食物的选择便少了很多。  
一干家养小精灵们对大名鼎鼎的Harry·Potter自然是无比崇敬，当Harry行使自己身为助教的特权独自叫餐的时候，他如同自己的学生时期时将自己所喜爱的食物都点了一遍。而多种的食物与家养小精灵的崇敬的结合导致的后果是，Harry那一餐后撑得翻白眼。当然并非Harry有什么不能浪费食物的节俭美德，实在是他难以面对家养小精灵由于他将食物剩下而无比自责的“一定是做的不好吃！救世主才没能吃完！”泪汪汪的大眼睛和“哐哐哐”的撞墙声。他总能回想起当初为他舍身的多比，而他也不愿意让这样的生物失望。  
Harry在难得的愉悦中享受了自己的晚饭。他心满意足地擦干嘴角，屁颠屁颠地跟在Snape的翻滚的黑袍后离开众人探究的视线。  
他跟在Snape的身后，走得颇有些艰难。实在是——跟不上。Snape一米八六的身高（借鉴电影扮演者艾伦·里克曼的身高）在欧美人种中不算过分突出，但Harry由于年幼的时候未能得到充足的营养，跟同龄人相比而言他一直显得幼瘦。就算在成年之后他的身材也依然偏向纤细，身高也跟Snape差了一个头。他只能让自己努力跟上Snape的速度。  
魔药教授其实是并不愉快的。用餐的时候他便一直感到有目光来回扫射，他抬头发现这些视线都是冲着旁边的救世主而去。自大的、愚蠢的、轻浮的格兰芬多蠢狮子！他危险地眯起眼睛对上这些视线，小巫师们猝不及防与斯莱特林蛇王对视，表情空白后一个个都避犹不及地赶紧低头假装无辜。他对自己造成的效果满意地轻哼一声，看到旁边对此一无察觉还吃的欢快的救世主，他准备好的毒液又默默收了回去。毕竟待会还有的他够受的。Snape想起房间内那满满一大桶粘稠蠕动的鼻涕虫为自己的一时的心软找到了充分的理由。  
事实上也正如Snape所料，Harry见到那些挥舞着触手仿佛与他打招呼的小可爱的瞬间，脸上的窒息简直令Snape毫不客气地嘲笑出声，“这是明天我们第一节魔药课常规的内容，想必你应该非常熟悉。”Snape指的是纳威的那次事件。“那么，尽职尽责的助教，请开始你的工作吧。”他甚至在心里恶意地揣测救世主能够坚持多久。  
出乎他的意料的是，Harry对这些工作的内容毫无意见，甚至还向Snape征询了自己能否在靠近Snape左边的位置处理，理由是最近喝的矫正视力的药水似乎有些效力不足，在光照明亮的位置才能看清。他还委婉隐晦地表示了对Snape的赞美，“毕竟不是魔药大师调制的药水，效果自然不是那么完美。”甚至搬出了所谓的为了明日上课的小巫师们不辜负梅林二级勋章的获得者的教导而发挥出自己真实的水平，身为助教的自己也必须对魔药材料负责的这套说辞。  
Snape对此表示不屑一顾，“那些被你炸掉的坩埚若泉下有知你如今对魔药学有如此评价，”他俯身，Harry抬头只看得他阴恻恻的表情，“此刻大概只会流下欣喜的眼泪吧。”他话语中的嘲讽意味毫不客气地溢出。  
Harry只当听不懂，依然心平气和地解释自己的魔药水平到了何种程度，“我以为我毕业之后会进入傲罗司，而傲罗司也确实询问过我的意向。”想要成为傲罗则必须有高级魔药学的N.E.W.Ts证书。这一点作为教授的Snape也相当清楚。他补充道，“如果您对于我的水平怀有疑问，尽管指教便是。”他一派坦然，看似当真无所畏惧。  
魔药教授并不打算放过他，精辟但并不友好，“对于拥有救世主之盛誉的你而言，傲罗司会是个更加适合精力无处发泄的格兰芬多的选择，”他在书架上挑挑拣拣最终选定一本，在自己的位置上舒适地坐下，以格外挑剔的眼光注视着Harry处理鼻涕虫的手法。“魔法学校的教育工作于救世主而言真是大材小用。”  
“你我都知道救世主的称号意味着什么，并且不把它放在眼里，”Harry平静得不为所动，尽管他从心理上反这些黏腻的触感，但他依然表现得非常专业，“不要否认你对这些身外之物的看法，若你真的是一个沽名钓誉之徒也不会游走在邓布利多与黑魔王之间这么多年。而我——”Harry轻轻笑了一声，他低着头，Snape看不清楚他的表情，却莫名品会到了Harry一瞬流露的某些情绪，但在Snape尚未能理解那是什么的时候就消失得无影无踪。“我们若是继续闲聊下去，今晚你或许就需要额外再多赔上几个小时盯着我与这些鼻涕虫了。”  
Snape只得干巴巴地、毫无诚意地表示自己稍晚会检查Harry的工作成果，以及震慑力不足的威胁，“否则让我们无比自信的助教体验一番明天那些小巨怪们的在梅林二级勋章获得者教导下真实的魔药水平。”  
“噢，是吗？”Harry毫无负担地、头也不抬地回应，显然并不放在心上。  
Snape无言地瞪视着这胆大包天的救世主，最终也并不再说什么。Harry非常专注于手上的工作，没有发现在一旁的男人的注视，或者说他也不太在意别人的目光。他已经习惯了被各种各样的视线琢磨。男人发现青年已经与自己记忆中的样子发生了改变。曾经那头桀骜的黑发如今已经驯服地贴合在青年的耳后，暖色的灯光照射下他的轮廓柔和，白皙修长的脖颈无辜地袒露。温顺得如同一只懵懂的羔羊。他想。  
他知道面前的青年自然不可能如同他现在所展现的气质那般无害。“大难不死的男孩”不单是人们津津乐道的对象，还意味着他出生入死的经历。而他以这样的姿态出现在自己面前，Snape觉得这是非常新奇的一种感受。他熟知Harry曾经对他的观感，毕竟摄魂取念不仅能阅读记忆，还能明白此间伴随的情感。真切的厌恶。他记得。那么现在呢？对他是什么想法呢？他知道Harry对他抱有愧疚，就像当年的自己。他并不愿意。愧疚是一种非常沉重的情绪，它铺天盖地，它无处可躲。它是从骨血深处蔓延的荆棘，缠绕灵魂日夜叫嚣不息。它是罪。  
而Harry太过年轻，他不应该在人生刚刚开始的时候就自己背负起这些。如果他知道自己能够再度重回人世，他必定不会做出当初给出记忆的举动。他原意是希望Harry能够记住自己的母亲，他希望这个世界上唯一记得她的人对她的思念能够更加深远绵长，他唯一的自私之处是擅自将这份思念变得沉重，他还希望Harry能够在记起莉莉的美好时能够提及自己。这是他一辈子绝无仅有的一次私心。如果他希望从自己身上获得什么，我别无选择。Snape从未如此清晰地意识到这点。  
Snape完全沉浸在自己的思绪中，未曾注意到自己手中的魔药学著作已经停留在同一页很长时间。直到——  
“已经都完成了。”Harry揉动着长时间低头而有些酸痛的肩膀，然后起身将这些材料放到一旁。“如果没有什么别的事的话，我就去巡夜了。”他甚至还贴心地施展了清理一新将不慎洒落在地的黏液处理干净，“祝你有个愉快的夜晚，Snape。”他最后冲Snape露出一个完美的、属于救世主的笑容，并且贴心地、不发出声响地关上了门。仿佛他真的是为第二天魔药课的材料而来。  
Snape看着他这一套行云流水，尚未发一言之时，空间内就剩下他一人。他后槽牙轻微磨动，一边起身查看处理后的鼻涕虫。他瞪着那些堪称品相完美的魔药材料，推翻了自己之前的想法，“不，波特家的小崽子无论过了多久还是一样可恶。”

Harry颇有些怀念地看着眼前的场景。  
“如果你曾经认真听讲，”Snape对着眉眼耷拉的小狮子咆哮，“就应该明白蛇的毒牙要磨成粉末！什么是粉末懂吗，曼德拉草的尖叫声甚至能够做的比你更好！”  
“瞧瞧，我们标志性的格兰芬多独创的智慧又出现了！干寻麻跟蛇牙一起放进去熬煮，你是看不懂一起这个词吗？或许将你也一同丢进坩埚就能体会词汇中的精髓了？”  
“告诉我，现在的药水是什么状态的，”Snape语气轻柔却极度危险，“沸腾的。很好，我假设这里沸腾的液体不是你的脑浆，那么你还不熄火在等什么？等待坩埚爆炸的美妙声响？”  
黑袍的魔药教授快速地在教室里逡巡，所到之处哀嚎遍野，寸草不生。这个可怕的男人终于说出了那句话，“格兰芬多扣十分！为你们这只懂得傻乎乎地挥舞自己的魔杖的样子！”未曾领略过斯莱特林蛇王威力的小狮子们表情褪色而小蛇们得意洋洋。Harry发誓他甚至能从Snape脸上读出说出这句话的满足。如同进餐完毕而十分餍足的野兽。以往作为接受震撼教育的对象，再加上死对头马尔福在一旁幸灾乐祸的耀武扬威，Harry只觉得这个过程十分难熬。而现在换了个视角以全然不同的心态看来——这个场景意外地令他感到极为有趣。而位于这个场景中心的这个男人，则该死地有那么一点迷人。只有那么一点点而已。Harry对自己强调。  
Harry站在角落里，在他为所有学生分发完今天的上课材料之后他自觉地暂避一旁以免干扰课堂。在Snape还未接手魔药课的三年内，霍格沃茨的魔药课又再次找到了霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩回来教授小巫师们魔药学。在他的课堂上Harry经常不得不在他的盛赞中演示熬制魔药的过程。“这简直变成了我的个人表演秀。”他曾经不止一次跟Hermione丝毫不客气地抱怨。而现在——  
“如果霍格沃茨发给你工资不是冲着救世主的名气，”Snape对着在教室的另一头，“劳驾履行你的职责，不要跟一颗挂满礼物的圣诞树一样一动不动。”Harry认命地在这丝滑低沉嗓音的命令下走到一只手足无措的小狮子旁耐心指导。

等到最后一个小巫师交完魔药作业，垂头丧气地走出教室。  
Snape一脸傲慢地看着眼前颜色各异的诡异魔药，“如果这就是魔法界的未来，”他辛辣地，“我并不指望他们能够理解魔药学的美妙之处所在，但或许圣芒戈的长期病房能够比霍格沃茨几年的魔法教育令他们的大脑得到更加充分的发育。”  
“呃，Snape，事实上你得正视这样一个事实，”Harry谨慎地组织自己的语法，“并不是所有刚刚接触魔药的人都能发挥出大师级的水平，”他在魔药大师漆黑如锅底的表情中快速地结束了自己的意见，“或许这也意味着巨大的成长空间？”  
身着黑色巫师袍的高大男人慢条斯理地摸出自己的魔杖挥舞，一件件坩埚各色器材纷纷归置原位，“对于魔药学而言，浪费材料是最不可饶恕的行为。魔药是天赋和认真的结晶，”他收回魔杖，“很遗憾，我并不认为这群小崽子中有谁对此具备足够的能力与态度。”  
“我是否可以认为，”Harry抑制不住自己脸上的喜悦，“这是对于我昨晚工作成果的认可？”  
“如果你非要这么以为。”男人意味不明，转身走出教室，“跟上，波特先生。我要锁门了。”


	5. Chapter 5

“午安，邓布利多校长。”Harry在走廊冲着画像中当代最伟大的巫师问好。  
“噢，是Harry啊，”邓布利多乐呵呵地冲Harry点头，“许久不见，Harry，听闻你最近一切都好，”Harry已经很长一段时间未能在办公室属于邓布利多的画框中见到他了。画像自顾自地摸出一把滋滋蜜蜂糖，“很抱歉我不能与你分享我的零食啦，真是感激当初我记得提醒画师多为我准备一些糖果，比较遗憾的是，蜜蜂公爵出的新品我还必须找人另外帮我画上才能品尝到它的味道，”邓布利多调皮地眨了眨眼，这让Harry仿佛又置身于当年与邓布利多的相处。  
Harry也愉快地笑了，“如果您需要我的效劳，我将一直都在。”他一直非常喜欢邓布利多待他的亲切。  
邓布利多忽然想起什么，“你与Severus相处的也不错是吗，我听到画像们都在讨论这件事。你要知道，活着的时候我就一直非常好奇画像中的世界，而现在我终于能够知道这是怎么一回事了。”邓布利多为自己得以探索画像世界感到非常满足。他知道Harry与Snape之间那些曾经的不愉快，劝慰道，“Severus是个好孩子，”Harry打赌Snape若是听到邓布利多对他的这番评论定然能够拔出魔杖冲画像使用不可饶恕咒。“是我的错，我亏欠他太多。”Harry知道他指的是哪件事。  
Harry有些沉默，他看着面前情绪低落的老人，“事情都已经过去了，而您也不必太过挂怀。”  
邓布利多取下眼镜擦了擦，重新戴上，镜片后的目光一如他生前般睿智，“不，Harry，我只是一段记忆，我并不能真的替死去的那个我自己做什么，包括取得谅解之类的，”他在画像内的椅子上坐下，“非常奇妙，不是吗？只要一段记忆，再加上一点魔力，”他伸出手指比划出了一小段，“就能够让人忘记生与死之间的距离。”  
Harry摇摇头，“不，您一直在我身边。”  
邓布利多摇着头笑了笑，他转而问Harry另一个问题。“告诉我，Harry，对你而言，死亡意味着什么？”  
Harry回忆起他经历的许多场葬礼。他很少去思考这样的问题，或者说他不太愿意去思考这样的问题。每每与死亡有关的经历都代表着不可触及的伤痛与不可追忆的失去。但他还是磕磕绊绊地试图去表达，“大概意味着告别，与永远的安息？”  
“永远的安息，是的，”邓布利多赞同了Harry的回答，“你说的没错。但并不是很全面，”他就像当初在教育Harry一样耐心，“我们在讨论死亡之前，无可回避地要先回答，什么是活着。生与死常常是相互联系的，就像我的生对你而言，是我办公室的口令、是你我一起分享的糖果的甜、是我们在一起的经历的过程中情绪的起伏、是我在为了胜利的过程中可能给你带来的伤害、是我还能为你做的些微不足道的引导。你能意识到的我的存在只源于你能触及的感受。”  
他面容安静地望着眼前Harry难过的表情，“Harry，我很抱歉，但是你要知道，死亡是一件非常私人的事，它只令我离开了我自己，”他目光悠远，仿佛透过Harry在看着某个人，“对你而言，你还能同我一起交谈，我还能在你生活中出现，我还能对你的感官产生些微的触动，那么，”老人露出笑容，“死亡就未让我真正离开你。”  
Harry觉得如果是当初年幼的自己，那么他现在大概已经哭得上气不接下气。他掩饰般地揉了揉眼睛，但还是难以抑制热泪的上涌，“可是你也确实地离开我了呀。”他想起厄里斯魔镜中自己看到的莉莉与詹姆斯，想起小天狼星爽朗的笑颜，想起韦斯莱双胞胎经常令人捧腹的默契，那些被他压抑的、本已告别的情绪。  
“看着我，Harry，”邓布利多要求救世主，“你知道霍格沃茨的幽灵，巴罗、皮皮鬼、尼克、宾斯教授、桃金娘…但并不是所有人在死后都会变成幽灵对吗？”  
Harry红着鼻子点点头。  
“成为幽灵的已知条件有两个，我相信你还记得。”邓布利多知道尼克曾经对Harry说过。  
“巫师，以及惧怕死亡。”Harry点点头回答。  
邓布利多温和地笑了，“是的，格兰芬多加五分，为这正确的回答。”他开玩笑道。“就像画像只是一段记忆，幽灵只是一个巫师在世界上留下的印记，并不是真正的那个人。很遗憾这个世界上真相的本质都如此残酷，而我也不能再为你提供更多的帮助，”他的眼睛蔚蓝，如同大海般宽广，“但你的父母、我、Severus、凤凰社…我们从不畏惧，Harry，”Harry与他目光相对，“我希望你能够成为一个，在认识到这些绝望的事实之后，仍能保有内心坚定与勇敢的人。  
邓布利多的智慧就算在他死后也能够令人在黑暗中看到希望。Harry从不怀疑这一点。在最黑暗的时刻——邓布利多死后尚未取得胜利的时候，所有人都认为凤凰社大势已去，Harry常常以邓布利多的话语来激励自己。就算是在已经不需要再与邪恶搏斗的现在，他也绝不屈服于命运。  
“谢谢您，邓布利多校长。”Harry真心实意地感激他。  
老人只是挥挥手，又钻到别的画像中串门去了。

“我庄严宣誓我没干好事。”Harry站在走廊内仔细查看活点地图上是否显示是否有小巫师进行所谓的“夜游”活动。  
夜晚的城堡和白天截然不同，昏暗的光线下显得分外诡谲。小巫师们很容易就会被旋转活动的楼梯困在某个角落。  
Harry欣慰地发现今晚所有的小巫师们都安分守己，于是他轻快地踏着月光来到了海格的小屋。小屋在经历重建后比原来显得更大一些，也更加结实。他已经许久未曾与这位朋友促膝长谈，虽然对海格的岩皮饼敬谢不敏，但是这不妨碍Harry对这位大个子朋友的亲近。  
他走近小屋，便听到一阵狗吠，“嘿，牙牙，最近还好吗？”他揉着狗狗的脑袋。Harry由于小天狼星的缘故，对犬类有一种天然的喜爱。海格从小屋走出来。  
“Harry！”海格热情地拥抱了他。“你可总算想起我这个老伙计了。我可真是怀念当初你还在霍格沃茨学习的日子啊。”  
Harry回抱住海格，“我也非常想念你与牙牙，”他轻锤了一把海格的肩膀，“我现在好歹也算是最年轻的助教，只要有空我定然前来拜访，”两人亲亲密密地进屋。  
“你有收到我之前送给你的礼物吗？”Harry捧着热茶一口一口慢慢啜吸着。  
海格高兴地搓着自己的大掌，“我可太喜欢了，Harry。这礼物真是太棒了，我简直想起了我们当初…”他说着还激动得仿佛下一秒眼泪就要从他那被胡子遮了满脸的眼睛中淌出。  
Harry前一段时间在对角巷看到了一辆当初小天狼星给海格使用的轻型摩托，但后来在战斗中不慎被毁。他知道海格定然会喜欢自己的礼物。但这不代表他也会喜欢猛虎落泪的场景。  
“或许有空我们可以一起试试这辆新车。”他试图转移海格的注意力。  
“这可真是个绝妙的主意！”果然海格便开始兴致勃勃地计划这辆轻型摩托的用途。  
在自己的学生时代，Harry从海格这里感受到的不少于从邓布利多处得到的温暖。邓布利多是他人生方向上的一盏明灯，而海格充当更多的是一位坚定不移的陪伴者。他们聊了许多，直到夜深了Harry才告别了他。  
“对了，Harry，等等，”在Harry走出小屋后，海格忽然叫住他，“瞧我这记性，”他懊恼地敲了敲自己的脑门，从房间的架子上取下一个包裹。“这是Snape教授吩咐我的，我都给忘了。如果方便，请帮我带给Snape教授。”他请求Harry帮忙。  
“这是什么？”Harry好奇地颠了颠这个包裹。  
“这是流液草。”海格解答了Harry的疑惑。  
流液草是一种带有魔法属性的植物。在满月时采摘的流液草可以用来制作复方汤剂。Harry倒是明白了为什么Snape会与海格有交集了。  
“Snape经常找你帮忙吗？”Harry发现这两人的关系比自己想象中要好。  
“事实上，”海格有些不好意思，“是我经常找Snape教授帮忙。”海格在禁林中有一些“好朋友”。海格外表粗犷，但内心非常地纤细。他的“好朋友”受伤了，基本都是拜托Snape来处理伤口。而禁林生物大多外表令人生畏，只有Snape对此毫无惧色还能震慑住这些生物由于疼痛的张牙舞爪。  
Harry对此内心复杂，他所认识的Snape并不是这样一个爱心泛滥的人，他更加倾向于Snape是能从这个治疗的过程中获得哪些魔药材料吧。  
他一脸迷之沉默地看着对此长吁短叹“Snape教授真是个好人”的海格，决定还是不要打破这有人难得对Snape发自内心的好感。

Harry回到城堡，进入地下室之后，他发现Snape的房间门缝下还透出着微微的光亮。他敲了敲Snape的房间门，在门外表明了自己的来意。  
房门无声地打开了。Harry进入房间时特别留意了架子上摆放的各种玻璃瓶罐，毫不意外地发现了各种新增的、令人眼熟的、禁林生物的、身上的某些组织。他心里对Snape的印象马上又被刷新了。他从未发现过这个男人有这样的一面。  
他将流液草递给Snape。黑发的男人显然刚刚洗完澡，身上还带着些浴室蒸腾的水汽与热气。他的头发显然被施放了速干咒而显得有些毛躁，但与平时的油腻腻的阴沉形象也形成了鲜明的反差。在Snape卧床的三年内很多的日常清洁其实都是由Harry代劳。但是与此前这个男人紧闭双眼一动不动地躺在床上不同的是，眼前的男人现在是如此地鲜活。  
鲜活。  
Harry深吸一口气，他感到今天白天与邓布利多的谈话被勾起的情感又再次汹涌而至。一个人能产生多少影响？他不知道这个问题的答案。但若假设他的父母依然活着，那么他就不会在德思礼家度过那么悲惨的童年，小天狼星也不会进入阿斯卡班，Snape也不必怀揣着对莉莉的追忆与愧歉这么多年。他看着眼前仔细检查草药而施放出一个又一个魔咒的男人。在他成长的过程中，他遇到过很多问题。年幼的时候他怀抱着这些不解渴望这个世界给他一个答案。而当他一路跌跌撞撞长大之后，却发现这个世界本身就是无解。但这个男人的强大与坚定却一直有迹可循。他用行动回答了自己的内心，他从不彷徨迷惑。  
Snape心满意足地将草药收起来。他转身发现Harry还呆立在那没离开，立刻皱眉，“收起你脸上的傻笑，Potter。你可以回去你的房间了。”  
Harry被Snape的声音唤回思绪。他无视了Snape的逐客令，像跟屁虫一样跟在魔药教授的身后看着男人分门别类收拾材料，“Snape，你要做复方汤剂吗？”  
“显而易见。”  
“我记得这不在授课范围之内。”  
“假如，”Snape停下收拾的动作，“我们的救世主懂得什么叫做礼貌，就不要再深夜询问他可怜的同事那些不为人所道的隐私。”  
Harry显然没有那么轻易放弃，“你需要谁的毛发？”  
“听着，Potter，魔药是一门非常高深的学问，而作为我，”Snape指着自己，“一个在霍格沃茨担任一名微不足道的教授，这微薄可怜的薪资显然并不足以承受在魔药研究过程中的巨额花费，更不用提那些艰深难绝的魔药熬制过程的消耗。”Snape尽管不耐烦，但还是向Harry解释了原由。  
Harry有些震惊，他从未考虑过Snape也会有金钱上的困扰。或者说Snape看起来并不像是会被如此真实的问题所为难的人。“可你是斯莱特林的院长啊。”Harry难以置信。斯莱特林以贵族的学院著称，里面的学生不提其他，在财富方面定然能占魔法界的半壁江山。  
“那又不是我的钱。”Snape奇怪地瞥了Harry一眼，仿佛惊叹于他的无知。  
年轻的救世主略略思索，“Snape，如果你有什么困难，”他非常诚恳，“任何困难，我都将尽我所能帮助你。”  
Snape惊奇地挑眉，他倒没有被Harry此番言论所激怒，他知道救世主确实别无他意，但他也绝不随便接受他人的好意。  
“格兰芬多的高尚。”他犀利地点评了一句。“救世主在打败黑魔王之后又打算通过慈善拯救世界？”他语气称不上好也称不上不好。  
Harry有些苦恼地挠挠头，他也料到了Snape定然会拒绝。“这只是出于同事之间的互帮互爱。”他有些词穷地辩解。  
“多谢，但不需要。”Snape打开了房门，无声地表达了送客的意思。  
Harry懊恼地嘟囔了一声，只得走出了房间。


	6. Chapter 6

黑魔法防御术课。  
Harry有些无精打采。说不清是因为晚睡导致的睡眠不足还是被拒绝的情绪低落。事实上距离Harry给Snape送草药已经过了一周。  
“注意你的步伐，Mr.Potter。”Snape冷冷地提醒。他在Harry第三次险之又险地避开自己的缴械咒时终于忍不住提醒。梅林知道如果他再快上那么一两分就能击中救世主。而这明显违背了他们在学生面前演示的初衷。  
年轻的助教勉强提起了一些精神，认真应对起眼前的对决演示。事实上也不能说Harry对此不上心，应该说与Snape有关的一切他都非常在意。他知道Snape不会伤害自己，所以他也只凭借身体记忆去反应袭来的魔咒。  
这不是Harry第一次被Snape拒绝，但也绝对不是最后一次。他也清楚地知道这个事实。而被拒绝的不仅有他愿意提供的无偿帮助，Harry还记得他们在Snape醒来没多久之后发生的那次争吵。此后他便一直避免与Snape有直接的冲突。也算磕磕绊绊地相安无事了大半个学期。  
要说Snape的脾气，在霍格沃茨中绝对找不出第二个比他更差的。所以就算被拒绝也并未真的令Harry太过于放在心上。非要说他在意什么…Harry举起魔杖抵挡了小巫师的锁腿咒。“速度太慢。再来。”小巫师忐忑地道了歉。而Harry没有发现此刻自己脸上的神情与Snape有几分相似。这冷厉的语气令远处的男人些微地撇过头看了他一眼。  
Harry忆起早上他顶着一头乱发与青白交加的脸色导致镜子发出的聒噪声响，“天哪您看起来真是太糟糕了，您看起来就像是与摄魂怪搏斗了一夜，”他并不太注重自己的外型，但他还是耐着性子花了半小时听从镜子的喋喋不休，毕竟他早上的搭档是素来苛刻的魔药教授。  
斯莱特林的镜子要求都这么严格吗，他忽然有些好奇Snape房内的镜子是否早就被四分五裂了。但勉强收拾好的外表不代表他收拾好了自己的心情。  
硬要为低落的情绪找出一个原因的话…  
“如果我们的黄金男孩真的已经成年了，就麻烦请不要跟未断奶的小猫一样一直黏着他的前教授不放。”Snape平时的音色是低沉的，如果不去在意他讲话内容，根据他的音调的起落Harry甚至都能品评出一种咏叹调的高低韵味。而现在，激速的语气而导致他的发音带着急切的嘶嘶声——他在不耐烦。  
是的，就是这种态度。这是Snape一贯的态度，这没什么问题。  
有问题的是我，Harry在心中哀叹。  
他完全没有办法感觉自己在Snape心中跟其他人相比有什么特殊待遇。他甚至还怀念起了自己与Snape针锋相对的时期。起码他现在完全可以确定那时候的自己在Snape的心中是特别的。  
救世主与“特别的”较上了劲，完全忽略了当时的自己面对Snape对他莫名其妙的敌视产生的愤懑与不解。  
Harry在斯莱特林蛇王的恼怒下又肉眼可见地萎靡了一点。“我以为我们是一起回到地窖。”他抬头环顾四周，他们已经一起站在地窖的门口。年轻人脸上的纳闷更为显而易见。  
Snape有些无奈。他很少感受到这种情绪，一般情况下对于冥顽不灵者他通常予以无视或者直接喝退。但这招明显在救世主这，并不太适用。“大难不死的男孩”拥有幸运女神颁发的通行证。他望着Harry碧绿而依赖的眼神想着。  
“我想，斯普劳特还在等你。”Snape俯视观察青年的表情，“或许你愿意解释一下你最近的状态？”年长的男人纡尊降贵地询问。  
“你可以叫我Harry吗？”救世主的未曾回答Snape的问题，反而他的神来一笔令Snape有些怔楞。  
“抱歉？”Snape确认自己的听力正常。魔药大师难得面露疑惑。  
“呃，下一节草药课要开始了，”青年如梦初醒，他在尴尬的气氛中为自己找了台阶。“来不及了，我，我先走了。”  
他在Snape莫名的神色中落荒而逃。

在Harry·Potter的人生中，被称呼教名是习以为常的事情。师长、家人、朋友、同辈、甚至素不相识的陌生人，都可能会亲切地凑过来叫他一声Harry。现在连德拉科，连德拉科！在私人的场合都会以教名称呼他！  
只有那个男人。  
他想起Snape对他的各种称呼，“邓布利多的黄金男孩”、“救世主”、“格兰芬多的蠢狮子”、“波特家的小崽子”…唯独除了“Harry”。如果，那个男人愿意的话…Harry想着男人低沉如大提琴的嗓音，他感到自己脖子上的汗毛颤栗，他的手指不自觉地蜷缩，忽然燥热。  
“Harry，你在想什么？”德拉科有些奇怪地看着眼前忽然脸红的Harry。  
“德拉科，Snape与你的父亲关系很好吗？”Harry回避了德拉科的问题。  
德拉科闲适地摇晃着杯中的红酒，坐在Harry房间内的沙发上。  
今日恰逢校董参观日，马尔福作为霍格沃茨最大的股东自然在受邀之列，而Harry代表波特家。他俩在照例的会议之后就婉拒了随后的行程，在Harry的房间内稍作整顿。  
德拉科已经有了他父亲当年的模样。铂金色的头发从Harry与他接触以来，就一直一丝不苟——除了他少有的几次狼狈模样外。更多的则在于气质，身为魔法界的old money，他的一言一行堪称贵族楷模。  
他回忆着当年自己的父亲与Snape的交际，“自然是不错的，我父亲是院长的学长，”他不在意形象地撇撇嘴，“似乎还是我父亲引荐Snape给黑魔王的。”  
Harry一阵沉默，他们俩默契地避开了这个话题。  
“那么，”过了一会，Harry再度开口，“Snape也很照顾你是吗？”  
骄矜的贵族若有所思地瞧着Harry看了一会，“斯莱特林的院长自然眷顾他的学院。”他棱模两可地回答。  
救世主在德拉科饶有意思的注视下硬着头皮，“我只是对他的过去有些好奇。”他清咳了一声，“毕竟这是我与死神之间争夺胜利的证明，出于对他的人际关系的担忧，”他故作镇定地望着铂金色的贵族，“你也知道的，Snape的性格。”  
察言观色是贵族们的必修课。德拉科看着眼前明显不知为何心虚的Harry，他神闲气定地放下手中的酒杯，“连我都不相信你这套说辞，你以为斯莱特林院长只是空有虚衔？”  
Harry自然知道Snape实际上是多么惊艳绝伦的一个人。  
作为一个成功的双面间谍，他也是一个大脑封闭术大师，这证明了他超群的情感控制能力。而他在魔法的不同分支上都表现出精湛的技能，黑魔法、魔药学、变形术、魔咒学、无杖魔法…甚至他在学生时代就能够自己发明魔咒。  
他广博的知识与能力只有几个同龄的男巫和女巫能与他相当。Snape同时还具有极强的逻辑思维能力。这在巫师中显得极为可贵。难得的智慧与强大的魔力，Snape是当之无愧的强大的巫师。  
强者总是令人折服。Harry不得不承认这一点。他开始惊叹于世人竟然未能发现Snape的才华。他甚至替他有些抱不平，但是他一边又如同一只恶龙惧怕他人发现自己的宝藏。  
德拉科又举起了他的酒杯，他轻轻地敲击了Harry的酒杯，精巧的水晶制品发出的清脆碰撞声令Harry回神。  
“或许我该提醒洁身自好的救世主一个事实，鉴于你贫匮的魔法界常识，”他的视线漫不经心地穿过透明的杯壁望向谈话的对方，“魔法界并不排斥男巫之间的结合。”他用杯子掩饰了自己的坏笑。  
Harry花了两三秒反应铂金发色友人的意思。  
然后他睁大眼睛，宛如一只被踩了尾巴的猫一样跳起来，“你，你说什么！”他用力地踩着步子围着自己的椅子团团转了两圈，“我没有这个意思！”他仿佛一个被玷污了清白的少女一样羞的满脸通红，“你不要乱说！”救世主的表现出乎意料地无比纯情。  
德拉科还在喋喋不休地科普，“男巫之间也是能够生育的，鉴于男女之间的生理构造，男巫在生育上具有天然的劣势，所以魔法界并不常见，”他身手敏捷地躲过Harry的锁舌封喉，“但是两个魔力强大的男巫的结合就能够克服这一阻碍。”  
Harry举着魔杖对准了对着他挑眉弄眼一脸坏笑的德拉科。  
半晌，他泄了气地放下了魔杖。“别说了。”他义正言辞地拒绝再听德拉科提起关于这方面的任何言语。  
“有了救世主名号就真的拿圣人的标准要求自己了？”斯莱特林的贵族嗤之以鼻，“正视你的欲望，有情感的需求并不可耻。”他摸摸下巴，“我记得，你还有一位秋张小姐以及韦斯莱家的小女儿？”  
Harry黑着脸，“马尔福家主的消息不是很灵通吗？”  
黑发青年思及陪伴他度过混乱青春期的那两个女孩，那些年少的旖思与少男少女间眼神勾缠的嬉笑怒骂，他叹了一声，“那都过去了。”救世主着重强调了一番，“那不一样！”  
“是，与院长不一样。”德拉科懒懒的答应，他已经摸透了他曾经的死对头。  
黑发青年脸上刚刚下去一点的热度又再次蒸腾。他瞪了德拉科一眼。  
德拉科在这瞪视下收了嬉皮笑脸，沉默地上下打量了Harry两眼，在正直的救世主的纳闷中，“或许…院长还真吃这套。”

大半个学期已经过去，圣诞节的气息将至，整个霍格沃茨的小巫师们也都逐渐躁动不安起来。  
Snape在又一节课结束后，他看着匆匆离开的救世主，心里感到有些烦闷。  
自从上次提出那个莫名其妙的要求之后，尽管Harry未曾再次提及此事，Snape的心中也松了一口气。  
然而最近救世主不是忽然望着他就发起了呆，但一旦他询问地将视线与之相触，青年不是如同被烫伤了一般马上挪开，要不然就是忽然红了脸。前一个反应Snape还能理解，毕竟之前的七年他们一直就是这种相看两厌的相处模式，但是脸红是为什么？  
魔药大师仔细琢磨仍未能得出个所以然来。他烦躁地望着远去的青年的背影，只能暗自咬牙切齿，“这个可恶的波特小子！”

夜晚。Harry洗完澡之后一边擦着自己的头发走出浴室。他听到自己的房间被口令触发而打开。他望着自顾自进门的黑袍巫师而有瞬间的无措。  
但他马上找回了自己的气势，“你怎么知道我房间的口令的，在主人未擅自邀请的情况下进入房间这可不斯莱特林。”他看似趾高气扬，实则内心忐忑。  
“以格兰芬多的肌肉与大脑之间的比例，能够猜出口令着实并不稀奇。”Snape只是站在门口试了两三个口令，不是魁地奇就是金色飞贼，要么这类的其他，这扇房门就自己乖乖地打开了，对此程度的猜谜他并不放在心上。  
“另外，注意你的措辞，我只是过来通知你一声，”魔药大师拖长了语调，“明天的魁地奇杯，你当裁判。”Snape补充，“若不是我没法通过壁炉通知到你，”他扫了一眼Harry熄灭的炭火，“在门口敲了三分钟而房间的主人一直未作反应。”他满意地看着Harry涨红的脸色，感到事情又回到了他的掌控中。  
年轻的救世主只得讷讷地应了一声。  
强大的黑袍巫师思及最近不太痛快的遭遇，他眯起眼，盯着那个认真擦拭自己头发毫无防备的救世主。  
Harry只感到一片阴影笼罩了自己，他迷茫地抬头看到Snape只站在他的跟前——  
这个距离…Harry只想拉开两人之间的间隔，他感到自己的呼吸开始不稳。  
但高大的巫师只踏着稍矮的身着浴袍的青年退后而让出的步伐，气势汹汹地逼近。  
Harry只得被迫靠近角落，加上他最近逐渐失效的视力药水他双眼焦距未聚，洗完澡之后尤含水汽，他只茫茫地、无措地、盯着眼前面色逐渐阴沉的男人，“Snape？”  
“我不管——”年长的黑袍巫师凑近由于他的逼近而不得不倚靠在墙上，显得分外弱势的青年。  
“你与德拉科最近在琢磨什么名堂，”他凑近Harry的耳朵警告，青年沐浴后的清香以及年轻人身上特有的肌肤散发的活力张牙舞爪肆无忌惮地侵入斯莱特林蛇王的领域，他眼中瞬间的恍惚一闪而逝。  
“但是希望你能谨记之前的教训，不要——”他用力抓住Harry试图去抓取魔杖而伸出的手将它抵在青年尚且湿润的头上，语气低沉但是强硬，“妄想着去干涉你不应该碰触的领域。”  
他感到手下的身躯颤抖了一下，青年敞开的领口袒露出胸膛上的光洁皮肤泛起了一阵细小鸡皮疙瘩，他只当是Harry回忆起了对他的畏惧，他便达到目的地放开了对青年的桎梏。  
Harry被逼入角落的时候，强大男巫气场全开地将他笼罩。他只闻到男人由于长期接触魔药不可避免沾染的味道。那是一种什么味道？雏菊根、无花果、干燥的蛇牙…迷情剂就是这种味道吧？  
年轻的男人的混乱的思绪尚未回笼便又被Snape发出的声音吸引。  
他似是着魔又神情恍惚地望着眼前男人嘴巴的一开一合，他脑袋里只在琢磨这毫不留情地吐露出刻薄犀利的话语的嘴唇究竟品尝起来是什么滋味。  
沉抑顿挫的男低音又苏又磁，丝滑柔顺他只想起陈年红酒醉人的余味。气流的碰触耳边绒毛，尾椎骨似有一股电流噼里啪啦地直窜到天灵盖，将他炸的毛孔舒张。  
那瞬间他只福至心灵地回忆起德拉科说的“男巫之间结合”。  
难堪的感觉后知后觉地上涌，他伸手就要够到他放在桌边的魔杖，却被强大的男巫抓住手腕——全身的触觉似乎都集中在那块肌肤——仿佛连男人指纹的轻微摩擦都能引起他的战栗。  
无论是肉体还是灵魂。  
他的身后就是墙，而身前，是他最近一直默默关注的男人。他能体会到另一具肉体散发的热度，只隔着几层衣料。  
他的手臂由于被迫上举而宽大的浴袍衣袖滑落，男人身上粗糙的巫师外袍同他裸露在外的胳膊摩挲，Harry能够感受到压制他的那只手的力度。令他回想起几个月前这个男人无知无觉地躺在床上而替他更换衣物的场景。  
他知道这宽大的巫师袍下是什么。  
Harry感觉自己的正直与高尚正在堕落。  
他终于忍不住打了一个颤。为了某种，从心中萌发的兴奋。  
在男人松开他后退的时候，他仍不舍地还想再跟上，两人之间距离的拉开带来的清新空气令他理智先一步回笼。  
他低头懊恼自己的反应，抬头之后却一派平静，“我有一个打算，”他看着眼前男人略略挑眉的愿闻其详，“或许与你有关，”他饱含深意地直视男人的双眼，“但我还没想好。”  
他将自己浴袍的领口拉好，整个人恢复了救世主应有的冷静与自持，“若你想要拒绝，”他笑得云淡风轻地望着Snape，“那你尽管拒绝好了。”


	7. Chapter 7

尽管Harry看似无所畏惧地向Snape放下了狠话。  
然而事实上——  
魁地奇杯在昨天结束，这次由斯莱特林学院取得胜利。Harry看不清那个男人的表情，但也大概猜得出来Snape心中大概充满了得意。毕竟对手是格兰芬多学院。Harry看着垂头丧气的小狮子也只是弯弯嘴角安慰两句。  
Harry并未准时出现在大厅一起用餐，但大多数的学生已经沉浸在或懊恼或喜悦之中，只有Snape不悦地看了眼救世主空出来的位置。用完餐之后他也匆匆离开并未如往常作稍许停留。  
Harry此刻在干嘛。  
他凭借着自己教授的特权，在图书室的查找一些资料。  
图书室仅有的几本生理常识图册已经被历届的学生翻烂了。身为好奇又好动的格兰芬多，Harry自然也都看过。但是这里面并没有关于男巫之间的“那回事”。  
他实际上也并不知道此类图书放在哪，他只好一本一本翻找过去。  
找到了！  
他欣喜地将书抽出来，他发现书本上被施放了混淆咒。这倒是个不错的方法。此类书籍不太适合年幼的小巫师，如果不慎被不知情的小巫师看到了，他们也看不到里面的内容。而能够解除混淆咒的，也能证明自己的年龄与心智达到了一定的水平。  
青年小心翼翼地解除了混淆咒之后翻开，然后他马上又阖上了。  
他闭了闭眼，仿佛在给自己作心理建设，他鼓起勇气又翻开了。  
“刺激，真是太刺激了。”Harry带着些恍然大悟般的喃喃自语。他已经从脸红到了脖子根。  
他对于这方面的接触仅止于公共区的那几本生理图册，而那其中更多的带有的是教育意味的说教，里面用非常麻瓜式的解剖图样对两性结合作了流程性介绍，后面还标注了如何怀孕的过程。Harry一直以为不过就是那么一回事。  
而现在，他感觉新世界的大门在向他敞开。  
这本书里不仅用详细的文字记载了过程，还用图片介绍了各种姿势。后面还非常贴心地标明了在此过程中的魔力循环、魔力刺激点、以及最佳受。孕。姿。势。其中还不乏夹杂着些著书者的个人心得。  
Harry只觉得这书拿在手上简直烫手，但又不禁沉浸其中。  
要说直白，定然是图片更为直接。细致之处的水光淋漓之感分毫毕现。欧罗巴大陆特有的的写实艺术用在勾勒人体细节上更显精巧。画家显然对人体结构和审美都有自己独到的见解。人体的线条流畅，肌肉形状偾张，肩颈骨肉匀亭，细致连之间用力的发白与充血指出的色泽渐变都有如真实，蝴蝶骨处给付光泽流转振翅欲蝶。连隐蔽之处都颇为雄壮。  
但文字之中更能体现作者长期阅历与深厚笔力。施力方与承受方的感受都细细写出，余味悠长。文字能对人的感官产生什么影响？他一字一词琢磨，只不得不咬紧嘴唇，努力放轻自己的呼吸，但不由脚趾微勾，腰腹收紧。内心处有一股隐秘的兴奋与跃跃欲试如火燃起。  
代入感极强。  
他面红耳赤。他如痴如醉。  
直到——  
“我们勇气可嘉的助教，是开始对邪恶的黑魔法萌生了什么兴趣吗？”低沉悦耳的男声忽然响起。  
沉迷在知识的海洋中的救世主听见这本不应出现的声音，加上本就是悄悄地不欲人知此事，他立马环顾四周，一边做贼心虚地、“啪”地一下将书阖上，紧紧搂着。  
Snape从他背后的书架踏出来。  
Harry才发现他就在那些高深艰涩的黑魔法禁书架附近。  
他宁愿将错就错地让Snape觉得自己对黑魔法好奇，也不愿意让他知道自己在“研究”什么。  
他一边强行掩饰，“我只是对无杖魔法有些好奇，想要了解一下魔力在体内的运行情况而已。”一边不动声色地将书本藏到自己的身后，但这点小动作瞒不过眼前的魔药教授。  
Snape眯了眯眼，他假意相信了此番说辞。  
他走到另一侧的书架上一踢，他知道这个书架下藏着一只为了防止学生接触这些禁书的博格特，而一只手则迅速地抽走Harry藏在背后的书。  
但他愣住了——  
博格特幻化成为了一个毫无人气鲜血淋漓的男人躺在那里，不知生死。  
Snape绝无可能认错，那是他自己的脸。  
但这些反应也只有瞬间。  
“滑稽滑稽！”男人形象变成了一只大金丝雀。  
Harry认出来那是三强争霸赛结束后纳威误吃了费雷德的金丝雀饼干之后变成的形象。  
他看着慢条斯理收回魔杖的Snape，原本恼怒的情绪现在倒是有些啼笑皆非起来。  
Harry还记得当初在卢平的课上纳威将Snape的形象换装了自己奶奶的打扮。Snape果然是记仇的。  
他忽然觉得两手空空得有些不对。  
书呢？书在——  
Snape正要翻开，救世主以自己多次命中金色飞贼的灵巧身手向前一扑。  
高大的男人只将书轻巧地举过头顶，他低头看着一手揪着自己的衣襟而一边努力垫脚想要拿到自己手上那本书的救世主，“看来我们的救世主并没有遵守诚实的美德。”他眼中嘲弄的意味一览无余。  
Harry此刻稍微冷静了一些，他才发现两人此刻的姿势多么不妥——  
他几乎是趴在Snape的身上。他望进Snape深深的眼眸，他们的呼吸交缠。  
这近乎是一个索吻的姿势。  
他为自己的想象所惊。他的白皙的肌肤上瞬间就被潮红席卷，他觉得一把火直接烧到心底。  
“还给我，”他不自觉地喉结滑动，“我向你证明我并未对你撒谎。”  
Snape只当他脸红是要气得发疯，他半信半疑，但还是把书还给他。  
青年快速地将书翻到一页，就是那细节栩栩如生的双人魔力循环的彩图。  
“我确实是想要多了解人体构造，”他快速地解释，脸上的心虚不知道是为了什么，“但是我没想到这本书跟我所想不太一样。”这只是部分隐瞒事实了，不算撒谎。Harry在心里劝慰自己。  
Snape看着这插图便大概知道眼前拘束的青年拿得是哪本书。作为知识广博的强大巫师，他在各个领域多有涉猎。  
何况是霍格沃茨的藏书。每本书的位置他都了如指掌。  
他瞧了眼脸上还带红晕的Harry，以及他那些不自觉的闪躲。在查找资料的过程中会找到什么意料之外的惊喜或者惊吓是很正常的事情，他也经历过。不过…果然还是年轻啊，才不好意思被人知道。更何况还是被一直不对付的自己看到。Snape在自己的设想中为Harry构建了另一个版本的故事。  
他难得贴心地善解人意，“或许你应该了解这几本。”他将这本书放回书架，转而挑出了另外几本交到Harry手上。  
Harry难以置信自己就这样蒙混过关了。他仔细而谨慎地去定义Snape脸上的表情。显然，他非常成功。  
黑发的青年忽然璀然一笑，将昏暗的书室也照亮。  
“Snape教授，”他换回了这个久违的称呼，令Snape开始心生警惕，“您在无杖魔法上的造诣众人皆知，”他直白地恭维，“我请求您的教导。”

Snape坐在自己的房间，等待救世主驾临。  
他有些不太明白自己怎么就答应了。  
大概是青年的恳求？是那个反映了青年最恐惧事物的博格特？或者是那双碧绿的眼睛？还是只是他难得被人这么认真地看在眼里？  
他想起那清澈的眼中清晰地映出自己的身影。  
他难以拒绝。  
“梅林啊…”  
男人低语。

Harry对自己轻易就取得Snape的同意感到惊奇。  
正如他熟知Snape的软肋，Snape无法抗拒自己的眼睛。  
Harry对这一点心知肚明，但这是他不太愿意去面对的事实。  
有时候他觉得自己像个卑鄙的小人。一边知道自己的行为只是在利用Snape的情感，但另一边他又无法自拔于Snape对他的退让。  
尽管如此，当成功如此轻易，他又有一种饮鸩止渴的快感。  
他胜利了，但也失败了。  
青年的喜悦很快就转为心中沉甸甸的情绪。  
他鼓起勇气，敲开了地窖的门。

“…在理解了无声咒与无杖魔法的区别之后，此刻去感受你体内的魔力分布。”Snape在距离Harry三步远的地方指点着。  
“魔力存在于人体的血液、脏器、骨骼…它遍布全身、无处不在。”  
“不是在心脏或者大脑吗？”Harry有些疑惑。  
“我假设你的N.E.W.T.证书不是翻倒巷开具的？”魔法界事实上也存在办假证的业务，但是由于魔法签名不是谁都能模仿，所以这个业务并不是那么地靠谱。但是糊弄糊弄麻瓜绰绰有余。  
“我们在制作魔药的过程中，魔法生物身上哪些部位也能被运用为魔药材料？”Snape考核着Harry的魔药常识。  
“血液、骨骼、脏器、皮肤、毛发、角质、分泌物？我猜是以上这些就是全部，教授？”Harry不确定地回答。  
“如果你还在格兰芬多，格兰芬多扣五分。”Snape假笑着，“这个答案并不全面，还有排泄物。”比如牛黄。  
Harry有些不服，“这可不属于身上的部位！”  
“格兰芬多再扣五分，因为你顶撞教授。”这令Harry再次感到自己仿佛回到了当初的课堂。  
“心脏和大脑确实可以认为是魔力较为集中的部位。但是现在巫师的魔力源于何处，尚未有一个明确的定义，还有一种理论认为魔力源于灵魂，不过我个人并不太认同这种观点。”Snape满意地看到Harry不满地闭上了嘴，继续讲解。“但更多人认为魔力源于心脏，因为心脏处所含的魔力最为充足。并且从心脏处开始更能体会到魔力循环。现在，闭眼，感受你体内魔力的存在。”  
青年依言闭眼。  
“感受到了吗？”  
青年睁开眼，看着Snape诚实地摇摇头。  
“再试试，先去感受体内血液循环的流向。”Snape再次命令。  
Harry又闭上了眼睛。他努力地去感受，但是只有闭上眼睛的一片黑暗，以及身旁这个男人内敛的呼吸声。  
他在Snape再次发问之前就睁开眼睛，“你的呼吸影响了我。”他坦然地冲Snape说出自己的感受，“我有点难以专注，而且我对于血液应有的流向毫无头绪。”  
Snape对于救世主的学习能力，在当年大脑封闭术的学习时就有所了解。但是没想到这么多年来也毫无起色。  
他开始怀疑自己答应的时候是否被人控制了思想。  
“我将使用一个无声咒，与此同时我会指点你具体的位置，”Snape忍着自己的不耐烦，“我的耐心是有限的，明白了吗？”  
Harry乖巧地点点头。  
“很好，”青年的识相多少平复了些Snape的情绪。“Quietus。”  
Harry闭上了眼，他的世界一片安静而又黑暗。  
他感到有一只手指按在了自己的心脏部位上。黑暗中，所有的触感都集中在了一处。  
自己的心脏在这个男人的手下跳动。他清晰地意识到了这点。就像是…为这个男人而跳。  
与此同时，他又感到了翻阅那本书时内心的火焰，再次被这只手指点燃。  
他感到手指随着自己心脏向上，滑到了自己的脖颈。没有了衣物的间隔，肌肤接触的瞬间，心跳忽然喧嚣。  
肌肤轻微的下、底下血管内的血液似乎都追逐着手指。  
手指的主人似乎不知为何也些微地停顿了一下。Harry不由有些瑟缩，但手指又继续移动。顺着颈部的曲线，手指轻轻地搭在了大动脉上，他在这近乎轻柔的抚摸下，努力克制着身体的战栗。他在尽量不发抖。  
手指随着动脉的走向，轻轻擦过他的脸颊、耳侧。在他看不到的Snape的视野，他的耳朵如来自东方的白玉，唯有耳垂一点娇妍，鲜红欲滴。男人眼神瞬间高深莫测。  
温柔得仿佛情人的耳语。  
青年闭着眼，只剩下这个想法。  
手指向下，离开了他的脸部，沿着肩与手的自然下垂。  
Harry努力让自己放松。手指隔着他的衣袍，拂过他的肌肉、手肘，直到，与他手指相交。  
他感到男人的手指的温度、长度、粗细、被魔杖摩擦出的茧。温热的粗糙触感仿佛直接抚摸在他的灵魂上。  
他听到他的灵魂发出一声喟叹。  
在手指离开了他的手心时，他不自觉地蜷缩了自己的手掌，似是不舍的挽留。  
手指则慢慢滑动向他手臂的内侧，穿过腋下，走到后腰处。  
Harry第一次在这种极为僵硬的情况下发现了自己的敏感点。  
他浑身汗毛直立，背部的肌肉不自觉地用力、绷紧。但手指已经点过救世主挺翘的臀部，随着大腿的外侧向下。  
明明只是轻巧的一根手指，Harry却觉得自己回到了第一学年保护魔法石时被魔鬼网缠绕的时候。  
最终，当手指绕过他的脚踝骨，灵巧地转了个弯，回走到大腿内侧——快到了。Harry紧张地想起书上被精巧描摹的隐蔽处。  
“今天到此为止。”Harry听到Snape这样说。  
他睁开了眼，看到Snape不在他的身边，而是已经背对着他走入内室。  
Harry有些反应不过来，他眨眨眼，“我明晚还会过来的！”他急忙冲着Snape的背影道。  
背影在消失的最后一刻，“做好你的复习工作。”Snape罕见地未有什么讽刺之语。  
他消失了在了Harry的视野内。


	8. Chapter 8

Snape进入浴室，他打开了冷水清醒。  
他觉得自己这一天的错误始于午餐之后。  
他回地窖的路上，听到两个斯莱特林的女生窃窃私语。  
“我刚刚看到Harry助教往禁书区去了。”一个棕色卷发的高年级女生。Snape不记得她叫玛格还是玛丽了。  
“是黑魔法防御术又要有什么新内容了吗？”另一个金色短发的女生有些激动。她是弗林特蒙太家族的。  
Snape对此仅是用鼻子哼出一个气音。不可能。作为黑魔法防御术的教授他非常肯定自己上课的内容绝无可能超出这群小巫师的水平太多。禁书区的黑魔法？  
他面色沉沉黑袍翻滚地快速移动，反倒将那两个女生吓了一跳。  
当他令这位求知若渴的救世主闭上眼睛时，他并未想太多。  
直到他的手，与青年的肌肤毫无阻隔地接触时。  
温热。  
血管的搏动。  
在他的手指下，血管透过皮肤微微泛出青色。  
他忽然发现自己需要花费太大的力气让自己冷静。他难以在用以往的眼光看待眼前的青年。  
黑发的青年闭着眼，以全然信任的姿态纳于自己的掌下。心脏、颈部、腹腔…他所熟知的一个个致命点毫无防备。  
只要他想，再这么轻轻一用力——  
大名鼎鼎的救世主就会悄无声息地消失在这个世界上。而他——  
作为能力超绝的魔药大师，能够列举出无数种毁尸灭迹的方法。  
Snape才真正意义上意识到，这个青年对他一丝防备也无。  
真是奇妙。  
姓氏为波特的孩子。  
他觉得自己仿佛就是眼前这个青年的神。  
只要他想，就能够对他做出任何事情。

Snape站在花洒下出神。任凭冰冷的水打在自己的身上。  
他不否认自己对于眼前青年那么些微的逗弄心思。  
只要自己的态度有些苛刻与严厉，青年就乖顺如同小猫一样，连肚皮都翻出来任由自己摸圆搓扁。  
但他们之间不应该是这样的关系。  
他远比青年想象中的更加了解他。  
自从他再次醒来后，青年眼中的依赖与信任清晰可见。  
他怎么能…  
如此信赖我这个害死了他父母的人？  
Snape原本觉得Harry·Potter不过是一个如同他父亲一样自大、傲慢无知、不遵守规矩的狂妄小子而已。  
可他现在发现，他更像莉莉一些。  
噢，莉莉…  
他痛苦地捂住自己的脸。

那个青年看他的眼神里有光。  
依恋、信赖、还有…他这辈子遍寻不得的…某样情感。  
在邓布利多命令他杀了自己之后，他痛苦万分，我的灵魂呢，难道就不值得拯救吗？  
那个世人敬仰的老人的歉意将他放逐到了最深沉的地狱。  
有谁知道，最伟大的白巫师与黑魔王一样残忍。  
邓布利多的仁慈给了世界上所有人，却独独除了自己。  
而现在，那高高在上的救世主却像他伸出了悲悯的手。  
他如同最卑微的污泥，被最圣洁的光芒照亮。  
他怎么配？  
他们之间最理想的状态是如同那些有着血海深仇般的敌人一样敌视对方。永远。

Harry发现，那天上课他所察觉的暧昧，如同自己的幻觉般消逝得无影无踪。  
再次敲开地窖的门，Snape对他不再有任何的肢体动作。  
甚至不再有多余的话语。  
Snape只是教授给他一些必要的知识。  
这该死的无杖魔法我是会了，但我又不是真的为了学习而来！  
救世主当然不是傻子，他再迟钝也能发现这个男人有意的疏离。  
尽管Harry无杖魔法的水平日益高涨，但是心情却与之相反地低落。  
就算他磨磨蹭蹭要留下，Snape不是有事离开，就是进入内室避而不见。总之这段时间内Harry与他除了学习、备课外再无其他交流。  
Harry愤愤地戳烂了面前的南瓜馅饼，当做是坐在一旁仿佛无事发生般喝着咖啡的某人。  
而旁边的弗立维教授已经兴致冲冲地与麦格讨论起了圣诞节装扮。  
底下的小巫师们也蠢蠢欲动。  
而更多高年级的女生则是不住地瞥向教师席上的救世主。

Harry再一次结束课程之后，急冲冲地想要跟上Snape的步伐。  
“Potter助教，”有一名格兰芬多的女生含羞带怯地，“请问您…”  
青年不得不停下脚步，看着Snape越走越远，他心中急切，但面上还是和煦地等待这个女生的下文。  
“我想知道，”女生一脸期待地看着他，“您是否有了圣诞节晚会的舞伴？”  
Harry略略迟疑，“事实上，我有了一个人选，但是，”他露出令整个霍格沃茨女生都会心碎的笑容，“我不知道自己能不能邀请成功。”

“救世主的舞伴”这一话题立刻成为了霍格沃茨的火热话题。  
连格兰芬多塔楼休息室门口的胖夫人见到Harry都会对此询问一番。  
今年留校的小巫师数量直线上升。  
大家都对救世主的舞伴感到好奇。  
Harry一边努力维持着脸上友好的笑容，一边向斯莱特林学院的院长室走去。  
“我认为我已经没有什么好教给你的了。”Snape抱臂站在门口。他拒绝青年的进入。  
黑发青年露出了微笑，“但我有事与你商量，”他看了眼虽然并未探头探脑，但是也都竖着耳朵关心这里情况的斯莱特林学生，“我想你并不希望成为所有人的关注点。”他狡黠地冲高大的男人眨眼。  
Snape面上看不出是什么表情。他盯着Harry有一会，直到后者的表情开始挂不住才让开了步伐。  
Harry轻巧地踩上了最近常来拜访而非常熟悉的地毯，自顾自地走到了椅子上坐下。  
年长的巫师并不去看他，而是走到了平时熬制魔药的工作台上，“有什么事，值得救世主如此大动干戈？”他一副说完快滚的态度。  
已经长成青年模样的救世主，在经历了许多之后，也逐渐克服了自己的冲动和鲁莽。  
他微微舒展了自己的四肢，“你是不是后悔了？”他忽然提起一个风马牛不相及的话题。  
Snape转过头看了他一眼，“如果你没有什么事情就不要在这里浪费我的时间。”  
黑发青年并未退让，“你知道我说的是什么，”他将视线投向了那些装着各种魔药材料的玻璃瓶，“不管是让我知道你的那些过去，还是重新醒来这回事。”他的视线对上了玻璃瓶中沉沉浮浮的不知道是哪种生物的眼球。  
年长的巫师紧抿嘴唇，不发一语。  
Harry叹了口气，“我并无意对你有何逼迫或者威胁，我能够决定的只有我自己的行为。”青年也不看房间内的另一个人，只是自己絮絮叨叨，“就算是我自己的决定对你产生了什么影响，”他意有所指关于某天晚上的谈话，“我只能对你感到抱歉，毕竟就你的行为而言，你恨我保护我也都出于你自己的自由意志，并未与我有过任何的商讨与预告。”  
“我就是不太明白，”Harry挠了挠他的头发，“你既然给我看了那些记忆，噢，别为我老是提起这件事生气，”他像是预料到了Snape会有的反应。  
“你要理解，就算是一个正常人，在知道了自己日日夜夜恨得咬牙切齿的敌人，其实在背地里为你奉献自己，甚至还在自己不知情的情况下救了自己的命好几次，”Harry有些出神地回忆，“也会忍不住想要同他更加亲近一点吧？”  
Snape依旧沉默着，但抗拒的意味不再那么浓厚了。  
“要从哪里说起呢？”Harry单方面地展开了自己的，他其实也不太需要Snape的回应。  
就像在两个人的关系上，他从来都别无奢望。  
“ 我其实没有预料到你会醒来，”他选择以此作为他想表达的内容的开头，“倒不是说你醒不过来什么的。我没有那个意思，你懂的。”  
他安静了一会，“我一直希望你能醒来，我也知道你早晚会醒。你知道吗？”他忽然冲着Snape笑了一下，这个笑容里包含了很多，欣慰、解脱、茫然…Snape知道一个人的哭泣可能包含很多意味，但没想到笑也是。  
“在你还沉睡的那段时间，我想了很多。”Harry像是在回忆当初那些时光，“包括你为什么会这么做、你与我父母的关系、你会不会醒来、如果你不醒我怎么办、醒了又怎么办、我们该如何相处、你是否会恨我又或者你是否…”  
Harry没有说完，年长的男人盯着他的嘴唇，像是期待又像是害怕他吐露出其他字眼。  
“有时候我其实也很埋怨你，”Harry像是没有看到他的眼神，“你凭什么这样做呢？在这么自以为是地牺牲了自己，感动了自己之后，你有考虑过别人凭什么要对你的恩惠领情吗？但是后来我想了想，”青年自嘲地笑了笑，“站在他人尸骨上获得了成功的人，哪有什么资格去抱怨别人把他举的太高。”  
“不过好在你醒了，”黑发的青年站起来，拉近了两人之间的距离，“你自以为是地用自己的性命换回我的成功，我也未曾过问你的意愿地将你于死亡中夺回，”Snape注意到他用了夺这个字眼。  
“我其实不太愿意与你如此将话挑明，”他走的更近了一点，“每提及一次，就像是再经历一次。”Snape忽然就读懂了那些他未曾明白的情绪，青年眼神里面的痛苦此刻才如破裂花瓶中的水从缝隙中缓缓流泻出来。  
Snape却在这其中感到了溺毙的窒息。“你…”他的喉咙不知是因为渴涩还是因为情绪而沙哑。  
“听着，”Harry凑的更近一点了，Snape甚至看到青年眼睫轻微的颤抖，“我曾经以为我们扯平了，”他不知道在什么时候抓住了Snape的袍子，迫使对方不得不低头看着他，“但现在看来这些和解也只是我一个人的一厢情愿。”  
你在失望吗？Snape紧紧地抿着嘴唇。  
他们距离凑的极近极近。  
“我从未想过逼迫你什么，如果让你有了这种感觉，”他极为苦涩地勾了勾嘴角，“也绝非我本意。我并未想从你那里得到任何东西。”青年的呼吸轻轻打在年长的男巫的脸上，Snape却并不想推开。  
“包括感情。”黑发的青年还是说了。  
Snape听到自己的灵魂支离破碎的声音。  
Harry在说完这句之后，就回到了自己原来的位置。  
青年不知道自己该对此抱有什么态度，起码Snape用上大脑封闭术就说明自己的话对他还是造成了一定的冲击不是吗？他安慰自己。  
“如果你，”Harry在这一片寂静中又开了口，“对我有这么一丝的垂怜，”他安静的语调带着不太明显的恳求，“请答应我一个请求。”  
“说出来。”Snape终于开口说出来这么长时间以来的第一句话。  
“与我跳一支舞，然后，”青年的表情仿佛之前的谈话都没有发生过一样，“你再拒绝我。”


	9. Chapter 9

很多事情的发展与Harry想象中的不太一样。  
比如——  
“鉴于救世主这梅林都无法拯救的身高，”Snape非常、极为挑剔地从上至下打量了一番Harry的身量，“女步或许更为合适。”  
青年盯着眼前的高大的男巫，并不是很想放弃这个想法——让斯莱特林毒蛇随着自己的步伐旋转、跳跃。  
他有些不忿地抗争，“我又不是女孩子！我不想跳女步！”  
年长的男人嘲讽地挑眉，“劳烦动动你那充满了曼德拉草的尖叫声的脑袋想想，”他不耐烦地喷洒着毒液，“难道你看不出来我比你更加不适合女步吗？想要我跳女步你起码也要在身高上赢过我吧？”  
他的唇角忽然拉出一个恶意的弧度，Harry忽然对他接下来要讲的话充满了不详的预感，“或许骄傲的救世主可以去邀请弗立维教授？不过这样的话，你或许，”在Harry的瞪视中，他补充完了自己的观点，“还需要额外再搂住一张板凳才能体现出舞蹈本身的美感。”  
Harry被他这番话气的半晌说不出话，这个男人在语言造诣上无人能出其右，如果他愿意恭维一个人，他能安抚住暴怒的伏地魔。若他存心苛责你，甚至能把活人气死、死人气活。  
黑发青年有一种自暴自弃的沮丧，“你就不能在拒绝我之前让我过的稍微开心一点？”  
而Snape现在明显不吃这一套，“明明是某人自己不知为何不请自来跑到我的房间自顾自莫名其妙地说了一通，而我，”他不甚明显的烦躁在空气中溢散开，“迫于某人似乎我若不答应就要同归于尽的表情都已经答应你这无理的请求了，勿要得寸进尺。”  
救世主难得暴躁地看着眼前的男人，他怀疑自己是否真的如眼前这人和德拉科所说的圣人附体，当初纳吉尼咬的不是这个男人，是自己的脑子吧？  
高大的男巫带着胜利的意味轻哼了一声，他觉得自己扳回了一局。  
“你等着！”救世主离开地窖，整个脑子里都是让Snape吃屎去吧的想法。

最终两人在马尔福家珍藏的男式探戈面前暂且达成妥协。  
德拉科甚至为此在百忙之中带着他新婚的妻子抽空去了一趟霍格沃茨，美名其曰舞蹈教学，实则其眼中浓烈的幸灾乐祸与八卦之意已经暴露了他的不怀好意。  
“拥抱你的舞伴，”他搂着阿斯托利亚讲解比划，金发的女主人眼带笑意望着自己的丈夫，“探戈需要用整个上半身引带，而不是只是挥舞着双手拉扯对方。”  
明显德拉科已经提前与阿斯托利亚交代过，他们示范了一遍，舞姿明显与男女之间的有所区别，属于女性的一些装饰步便被省略，而整个过程中充满了有如战斗般的试探。  
Harry的舞蹈基础并不是特别好，甚至可以说是没有。他对于这些双人舞的接触还是当初三强争霸赛的时候学的那么一点点。也就只有那么一点点。  
他看着德拉科与阿斯托利亚的示范，内心已经绝望地对会接受到Snape何种嘲讽的洗礼已经有了初步的认识。他只希望Snape的鞋子能够足够坚硬。  
显然斯莱特林蛇王的威压犹存，德拉科在离开之前暗暗地冲Harry递了个鼓励的眼神。  
离开霍格沃茨，阿斯托利亚挽着德拉科的手臂，两人缓缓漫步而行，“Harry·Potter与院长是什么关系？我可听闻以前他们可是势同水火的。”阿斯托利亚颇有些好奇。  
“他们啊…”德拉科握着妻子的手认真地想了想，忽然笑了出来，还有点乐不可支，“美女与野兽的关系吧。”他引用了麻瓜界的一个童话。  
阿斯托利亚再问，德拉科便不肯说了，只道，“你看着便是。”

Harry此刻一脸生不如死地接受魔药教授的咆哮，“注意你的步伐！假如你足够认真地研究过那些资料，”Snape指着德拉科带来的珍藏魔法投影，“你就要知道，上半身与下半身之间的舞动要协调，而不是只会像狒狒一样挂在树上晃荡！”  
Snape明显比起Harry要熟练的多。他只是看了看德拉科的示范便大概了解了与一般舞姿之间的改动。  
当舞曲响起，黑发青年再次搂住高出他一个头的男人，他的内心已经平静且麻木得不再有任何的波动。  
当他们磕磕绊绊地完成一支舞，Harry尚未来得及松一口气，年长的男人便将那堆资料塞到救世主的手里，打开了房间门，将青年赶出去，“希望盲目乐观的救世主能够意识到这样一个事实，”Snape冲站在门口的Harry毫不客气地说，“圣诞节晚宴只剩下三天时间了。”他满意地看见救世主不服气的样子，“鉴于你这可怜的学习进度，我建议你还是及时考虑更换舞伴这件事。”  
Harry立刻有些跳脚，“不可能的，我不会给你反悔的机会的！”他带着必胜的决心捧着资料走回了隔壁的房间，他决定彻夜奋战。

事实证明，在某些人身上，信念可以令他直接取得成功。例如，被梅林眷顾的救世主。  
当他极尽小心谨慎地、没有差错地结束了与Snape的一支舞，高大的男人有些诧异地挑眉，“看来当年大脑封闭术的学习我并未给你足够的刺激。”他们又重新开始了另一遍。  
黑发青年被比他高出一个头的男人虚虚搂在怀里，踏着舞步，没有好气地回答，“我当初怕都怕死你了，还让你翻看我的大脑？”他明显对当初的经历记忆犹新，“为了回报你当初对我的教导，如今，我自然要为你留下一个美好的回忆。”  
“那可真是令人期待。”Snape明显并不放在心上。他转而提起另一个话题，“一打的容光焕发。”他看出了青年眼底的疲惫。  
Harry则仰头看着与之拥抱的这个男人，他心中有了一个极为大胆的想法，但是他却只是克制着自己的搂着对方的双手。“为了让你舍不得拒绝我。”他玩笑地对Snape开口，并且在如此近的距离下仔细观察对方的表情。  
可是这个男人，看不出生气还是不生气，“你若是只想证明自己身为救世主的魅力，大可不必找我这个不解风情又自以为是的老蝙蝠。”他显然也是知道Harry与Ron以前给他起的外号。  
青年在一曲终了时干脆而顺势地放开了Snape，他推开门，维持着这个姿势，“我之前与你说了那么多，我不求你理解我的心情，我但求你知晓我的想法，但是，”Harry压低的嗓音显示出他的闷闷不乐，“你不要站在自己的角度以对我好的名义来评价我、论断我。”  
青年侧着的表情由于逆光而不甚清晰，“我不是你的责任，也不是你的义务，我只希望你能过的更好，而无论你的生活中是否有我的存在。”  
说完，他便离开了房间。高大的男人半晌没有动静。

圣诞晚宴毫无意外如期举行了。  
Harry莫名有了几分当年与黑魔王对决时候的悲壮。就像踏上既定命运的那条路一样。  
他定了定神，走入礼堂。  
礼堂已经被布置的美轮美奂。  
头顶的夜空依旧不变，但今年不知道是谁出的主意，将当年四大创建者的形象绘制了上去。在魔法的加持下，一个个人物形象鲜活跃动，纷纷走出图像。小巫师们还没见过这套，倒也新鲜地凑上前去研究。  
Harry也只来得及感叹了一声这是谁的心灵手巧魔力强大，便被许多高年级的小巫师们围住了。他倒是想要低调，但是也只有这一个大门，而多少双眼睛都齐刷刷地盯着他的踪迹。这时候他倒有些怀念起隐身衣了。  
他感到自己有点紧张，开始有些后悔之前没能拉着Snape多练一会，毕竟，待会…也就剩下最后一次了不是么。  
黑发青年虽然被围在众人之中，但是明显有些心不在焉。旁边小巫师们瞧见这幅样子，开始打趣了，“Potter助教，你到现在还没让我们知道你的舞伴是谁啊？”  
“你们待会就知道了，”提起这个话题，他反倒来了点兴趣，“我怕吓死你们。”他语气夸张。  
“哈哈哈哈哈…”小巫师们都笑了，“能吓死我们的除了Snape教授还能有谁啊，不过，Snape教授是男的，”其中一只小獾耿直地说出众人的心声，“难道是麦格校长吗？”  
黑发青年笑而不语，他不打算太早揭开谜底。  
另外一只低年级的小蛇反驳，“肯定是什么大美人啦，你看Potter助教今天的打扮一定是很好看的女孩子才有勇气跟他一起跳舞！”  
Harry倒是一愣，他摸摸自己的下巴，他倒是体会到了是斯莱特林的恭维如何令人愉悦。他笑着问那只小蛇，“我今天很好看吗？”  
小蛇原来也是个机灵的男孩子，在Harry笑意盈盈的注视下红了脸，讷讷地说，“很好看啊…”他怕Harry听不清，又大声重复了一遍，“Potter助教最好看了！”  
Snape进入礼堂的时候就听到了自家学院小巫师大声的宣言，他略一挑眉望过去，只见黑发的青年今日确实光彩夺目。  
他不知道与旁边的孩子在说什么，笑得极为开心的样子。双颊泛上了淡淡的红，眼中流露出的笑意极为真挚，双目有神。而他一改以往将刘海放下遮住伤疤的发型，而是将头发全部梳了上去，伤疤不知用何种方法遮掩，露出挺拔的五官。他的眉眼细致，浓淡之间恰到好处。唇珠上翘，而上唇的线条却收敛的非常克制，下唇隐隐内含着，颜色极淡，如一朵浅粉的樱花。  
他外披着一件黑色巫师袍，那巫师袍服帖垂坠，隐有暗纹浮动，里面是非常普通贴身的白衬衫，只是非常普通的打扮却若隐若现出了青年清瘦的身量，尤其是他一走动，扬起的风便勾勒出了他不堪一握的腰肢与弧线圆润的臀部。他的腿极长，令他整个人看起来隐隐有一种斯莱特林学院才显现出的贵气。  
但他开怀大笑的样子，才令人感觉救世主不过也就是个漂亮的普通青年。  
Snape目光深沉地不知在想何事，倒是Harry看见了他，冲他扬起手挥了挥。Snape见着所有人都向自己看来，才微微有些不满地哼了一声，冲青年的位置走去。  
救世主冲着旁边对他俩互动有些惊疑不定的小巫师们说，“我的舞伴来了。”他在“我的”上面加了非常着重的语气，有一丝炫耀以及…宣誓的意味。他怀揣着兴奋、紧张…地情绪迎了上去。  
旁边一只小狮子茫然地戳了戳站在他旁边显然也是受到了不清的惊吓的小蛇说，“梅林啊，我没听错吧？”  
“是的，”小蛇干巴巴地重复了一遍，“Potter助教说的是‘我的舞伴’，而我假设并不会有人胆子大到敢去剪院长的头发用复方汤剂变成他的样子。”  
他们俩才意识到对话的居然是死对头学院，冷哼一声就各自散开了。其他的小巫师们大约也都是如此的心路历程。这一消息很快就从这一个小角落扩散开，不一会，整个学校就都知道了大名鼎鼎的Harry·Potter的舞伴居然是那个令人闻风丧胆的Snape教授。  
Harry倒不在意那些，或者说他巴不得全天下的人都知道自己的舞伴是面前这个高大的男人。他眼神煜煜生辉地盯着Snape，那灼热的视线令Snape感到有些坐立不安。“控制好你的招蜂引蝶的魅力。”他低声咒骂。  
黑发青年有些无辜地看了看自己的打扮，“我只是普通的穿着啊，哦，你说这个啊，”他有些恍然大悟地摸了一把自己的头发，“我以前一直不喜欢别人看我的伤疤，所以一直把头发放下来，今天我不想当什么救世主了，我只想当一个普通人。”他语气有些郁郁地解释了一番。  
Snape便说不出话了。  
Harry打量了Snape一通，“Snape你今天也很好看啊！”他笑嘻嘻地说。  
年长的男巫今天终于也耐着性子拾掇了一番，他将平日垂在自己耳侧的头发都向后梳去，看得出洗后的蓬松与顺滑。露出了苍白的轮廓，他巨大的鹰钩鼻与紧抿的极薄的嘴唇更加增添了他冷漠的气质。而他也穿了一件扣到下巴的黑色巫师袍，肩线宽阔、身高腿长，那禁欲的气质令Harry感到有些腿软。Harry觉得自己大概在不知情的情况下喝了Snape的迷情剂，不然他怎么会觉得Snape连眉间的沟壑、唇边的法令纹都该死的性感。  
他在心中对自己的自制力连连叹气。  
Snape对他的恭维倒是不置可否，他知道自己的不受欢迎，但并不放在心上。  
“你答应我，在今天的最后你才能拒绝我。”Harry似是不放心又叮嘱了一遍。  
而善于纠错的魔药教授却也未更正他的说法，明明是跳完舞后，他却放任了青年的模糊概念。  
而拒绝什么，他们有一种无需言语的默契。  
舞会开始了。


	10. Chapter 10

如果痛苦是为了感知存在，那么欢愉是为了什么？  
在Harry·Potter人生很长的一段时间内，他有时候会经常思考一些看似毫无答案也毫无意义的问题。  
这个问题他其实也曾经试图与Hermione有过一些谈论，但这个聪明的女巫一下子就发现了问题的所在——  
“梅林啊，你为什么反着来思考？”她的表情似有一些难过。  
Harry就闭了嘴，他其实很乐意思考这样一些问题，它们纯粹、又无需选择。  
但不代表他愿意又对此附着上一些沉重的情绪。  
痛苦在他生命中的占比有多大？  
很大。大到他难以去估量那些痛苦的程度。  
但是真的熬过来之后他有时候又会想，好像也还好。  
起码在大家看来他好像是还好，会微笑，会玩闹。在所有人眼里他还是那个光明正直善良的救世主。  
那么欢愉是什么？  
他并非毫无感知。他能分清楚那些好的、不好的、正面的、阴暗的情绪之间那些给他的不同感受。  
对他来说，他好似在一片痛苦的宇宙中，欢愉则如同划过的流星，一瞬即逝。一颗流星能够对宇宙产生什么影响？  
他现在知道了。  
正有一颗流星将以最浩大的声势经过他的身边。  
他虽不能挽留，却能记住将他照耀的那一瞬间。  
他将永世记忆。  
与怀念。

黑发青年盯着眼前近在咫尺与之起舞的男人那深沉的眼眸。  
他在想什么？  
Harry觉得自己猜不透。  
但有时候又好像能触及一点点。  
那一点点令他欢欣喜悦，也令他不安。  
这是他对这个男人微末丝毫的了解，还是这个男人无意有意的情绪泄露？  
Snape是什么样的一个人？  
他试图去回答过这个问题。  
但是这个问题有时候又将他打回原形——  
就像十年前他第一次在这个男人的课堂。  
他嗅着这个男人身上传来的魔药的味道。  
魔药是什么味道？芳香、辛辣、中厚、腥腻…复杂而多变。  
但是魔药之中又有着永恒不变的内在逻辑与程序。  
就是这个男人。

Snape发现了青年的心不在焉。虽然他一直面带微笑。  
他有些并不畅快的情绪在发酵。  
明明是这个自作主张又狂妄自大的救世主跑到自己面前用那种仿佛下一秒就会哭出来的语气的请求。  
他选择性地忽略了自己当时对这个青年的痛惜之情以及其实自己并不是那么好脾气的人这个事实。  
男人虚搂住青年腰背部的手微微一挪，在后者的腰侧些微一触——  
青年浑身一颤，他有些微腿软，被他刻意维持的某些距离打破。  
太近了。  
他为了配合舞蹈而特意穿了双高了三公分的靴子，在两人如此接近的距离下他感到自己的鼻尖隐隐略过男人高耸的领口处露出的皮肤。  
但还没结束。  
男人忽然微微发力，他松开两人紧握的那只手，托着青年的后腰，一脚忽然贴着青年的踝骨侧滑入，另一只手则从下揽住青年的大腿一举一提，在青年还带着茫然的眼神中再用力地那么一压——  
该死的格兰芬多加五分，为救世主这绝妙的柔韧性。  
好歹也是曾经的格兰芬多魁地奇球队之光，Harry的反应是绝佳的，他迅速地用被抬起的腿勾住男人的腰，用另一只脚发力旋转从男人的侧边擦过。  
两人的手又交合了，几乎同时又一个滑步。  
所有的动作都在音乐的节拍上快速进行。  
Snape有些遗憾地发现未能令救世主当众出糗。这是他过去最乐此不彼的余兴节目。  
在青年的腿毫无压力地被他斜压着近乎掰成180度时他是惊奇的。  
而在他感到自己被腿勾住两人短暂的拉近又离开后，他忽然觉得那些被发酵的情绪被点燃了，他有一种毫无缘由的兴奋。  
他不清楚这是为什么。  
旁边围观的小巫师们为他们这一套精彩的动作喝彩。  
一只小蛇捂着脸对旁边的同伴说，“我为什么忽然觉得院长好有魅力啊？”  
她的同伴眼神迷离，“我觉得Potter助教比较，”他艰难地吐出一个词，“诱人。”  
这些互动自然不为舞池中的这对焦点所知。  
Harry此刻只是用自己认为最用力的眼神盯着面前的男人。  
“专注。”男人依然是吝啬吐出一个词并不去解释先前的作为。  
德拉科在某些范围内是非常了解自家院长的眼光，又或者斯莱特林之间的审美在一定程度上相通的。  
Snape盯着眼前青年恼怒的表情，前双面间谍对大脑封闭术的精通，不仅意味着他对自我情绪的控制，也代表他对他人表情与情绪的解读。  
不止是恼怒，还有别的什么？  
羞怯、纵容、无奈…  
青年不知是由于激烈的动作还是起伏的情绪，他眼里的水光在礼堂的光影交织下朦胧。  
他们贴的极尽极尽，焦灼的呼吸间都是对方身上的味道。  
男人将眼光微微挪到青年抓着他臂膀的手，白皙的手指与深黑衣袍有一种对比鲜明的无端艳丽。  
Snape想起东方对菜品的品评标准，色、香、味俱全。  
他能感到自己虚搂着的青年的腰背似乎并不太需要用力就能全部握住。  
但是他又好像没有自己想的那么瘦。  
起码满手温软的触感，没有硌人的嶙峋。  
他的情绪烧的热烈。而青年似乎记恨上了自己刚刚的逗弄。  
两人的舞蹈倒是显出了几分战意蓬勃之感。

虽是过程状况百出，但是一支舞也就那么几分钟便结束了。  
旁边是小巫师们不住的吹哨与喝彩，Harry轻喘着气有些难以回神。他也并没有很坚持地要留在舞池内继续。  
他牵着男人走出了舞池，微笑地拒绝了其他人的邀舞。  
Harry转身向身后似要开口的男人道，“不管你要说什么，”他捂着自己饿的咕咕叫的肚子，“先让我填饱肚子。我刚刚真是，”他吸了一口气又吐出来，“紧张到吃不下。”  
男人神色莫名地看着青年在走向餐桌的过程中，微笑地向一个又一个冲他打招呼的人致意。  
这个孩子，已经在他的不经意间成长为了一个优秀的青年。  
或许他不该再用以往的眼光看待他。  
Harry说自己肚子饿，那是真的饿。  
紧张，也是真的紧张。  
他抬眼看了看远处的榭寄生，那个被他克制的，大胆的想法又冒了出来。  
青年微笑地抿了一口红酒，同周围的教授与小巫师们攀谈起来。  
他暗暗地注意着那个男人，他被几个斯莱特林学院的高年级给围住了。  
Harry计算了大致的时间，他举着酒杯走过去，那几个高年级生见他过来，不由纷纷露出了一个暧昧的笑容，便推推搡搡地走了。  
Snape见状却有些不悦，这该死的招蜂引蝶的格兰芬多！  
青年挽着他的手，“麦格校长打算与所有的教授一起敬个酒，”他耐心地冲这个不知道为何有些低气压的男人解释，“就差你了。”  
他却不知Harry在跳舞前那句“我的舞伴”的宣言。只是发现走到了哪都有人冲Harry露出意味深长的表情。  
他感觉自己心情更差了。  
麦格毕竟与邓布利多不同，邓布利多喜欢追忆一番过去，展望一下未来。  
而麦格简单多了，她只是感谢了所有教授一年来辛勤的付出便结束了自己的发言。  
这让Snape稍稍平复了一下自己的情绪。  
而青年则是用眼神暗自描摹这个男人的轮廓。  
从小到大，他其实没有什么人，可以在前缀用上“我的”这个修饰词。  
所有人都有父母。  
除了他。  
佩妮姨妈和德思礼姨夫是达利表哥的父母。  
邓布利多是他的教授，也是其他人的教授。  
ron、Hermione…是他的朋友，也是其他人的朋友。  
只有今天，他终于有了一个，可以称之为“我的”的人。  
尽管如此短暂。

Harry在麦格结束致辞时，拉着Snape走到了那片榭寄生底下。  
“你能不能…”青年欲言又止地开口，“不，没什么，”他又有些释怀地微笑，“我想要向你讨要一个圣诞礼物。”  
“我以为你要开始让我行使我拒绝的权利了。”男人并不正面回答他的要求。  
“你可以，但不是现在。”青年快速地辩驳。  
“那么请问…”男人漫不经心地观察着四周，他知道自己在角落，但不太愿意让人听到他们的对话。  
Snape忽然感到有一双微凉的手搂住了自己的脖颈，青年的重量忽然压的他不得不低头，但他却感到了那双手传来的微微颤抖。那双手顺势捧住了他的脸，并不用力——  
嘴唇上传来湿软的触感。  
是什么？  
是红酒的醇香气息，是奶油的甜美，是远处觥筹交错的灯光，是青年温柔的亲吻。  
不过两三秒。  
甚至他都没能来得及推开。  
“你…”他连苛责的一句话都无法表达，也不知道怎么表达。  
“嘘——”青年竖起食指，Snape才发现青年的嘴唇已经不是他当初看到的那样微白的淡粉，不知是被红酒濡湿，还是其他的原因。  
“太大的动静，会被人注意的。”青年狡黠地笑了笑。  
“简直胡闹！”他过了半天，瞪着眼前的青年才干巴巴而又色厉内荏地说了这么一句。  
“这是我这辈子收到的最好的圣诞礼物。谢谢你，Severus。”青年伸出舌头从勾舔了一番自己的上唇，他甚至微微咬了咬自己的下唇，似在品尝而回味悠长。  
红的位置愈加地红。  
盈润的色泽涟涟。  
Snape无法再看。他的喉头微动，他此刻的语言水平无法支撑他指出青年的在语法或是——  
行为上的错处。  
“遵守你的本分，Potter。”  
青年却依旧笑意盈盈，“我的喜欢不愿意让我为难你，”他指了指头顶的榭寄生，“如果你不愿意，”他凑近了不知是震惊还是如何面无表情的男人，得寸进尺地又啄了一下，“就当是我在强迫你吧。”


	11. Chapter 11

Snape不在自己的房间内。  
他站在天文塔上。  
这是他在以往没事绝对不会踏足的地方。也是他不能忘却，也不能原谅往事的另一理由。  
猎猎的风将他的衣袍扬起又卷落。  
十二月的温度极低，这正是他所需要的。  
他摩挲着手里那只温热的装有银色液体的玻璃瓶。  
这是Harry在前一天用猫头鹰寄过来的。  
随附的卡片上只写着Forgive。署名是Harry。  
他知道这不是他当初交给青年的那些记忆。但他并不打算知道青年想要让他了解什么。  
因为这是是错的。  
Snape的人生经历远比他人丰富。长期游走于正义与邪恶之间，他知道自己并没有多么高尚的道德底线。至于与他人建立亲密关系？他并没有想过。他深知人心艰险之不可见诸于世间，在最艰难的那段黑暗时期，朋友、亲人之间的反目乃至断绝关系，看那些自诩勇敢高尚的格兰芬多不也有虫尾巴和小天狼星的这样的异类出现？而至于肉/体关系，那就更加不可能了。他的行踪不可为人所知，枕边人这种东西的存在只不过是潜在的隐患。  
在他重返人世之后，事态都已经犹如错轨的列车。在黑魔王未死的黑暗时期，那条通向结局的路简单的一眼望得到头。正邪之间必然一决高下，胜利者将用失败者的血液书写历史的篇章。  
而现在，前路茫茫。他不知道自己将被命运带向哪个方向。  
青年年轻的肉体很美好，他似乎还能感受到青年贴近他时带来的体温、触及他时温热的手心、眼里闪耀的光芒、他开怀时的大笑、失落时的垂眸、难过时细软的鼻音、亲吻时的颤抖。  
触感残留皮肤，恍若真实。  
但这是错的。  
在黑魔王死后他便完成了自己的使命，结束了邓布利多的赋予的使命之后，这个世界本该不能再有属于他的一席之地。他无法指责青年的肆意妄为，感情之不可控没有人能够比他了解的更深。而自己或许也给青年释放了何种错误的信号。他知道自己阴沉、卑鄙、狡诈、阴险、邪恶、懦弱，他渴望那些与自己相反的人的碰触。而现在，身怀美好品质的佼佼者的青眼轻易地便令他沾沾自喜。  
那些以往被他忽略的肢体间的接触仿佛也带上了情绪的缠绕。欲说未说的眼神。他的眼睛比他母亲更加漂亮。Snape不得不承认这点。除了那些不可碰触的过往，他从不抗拒那些身为男人自然存在的欲望。刨除其他因素，从成年男性的生理角度，他承认青年本身的确对他具有足够的吸引力，若是再运用某些手段或许自己真的能够为之着迷、肝脑涂地。  
但这是错的。  
他宁愿相信青年是一时的迷恋而误入歧途。他拒绝去思考自己对待青年究竟是何种感情，因为那无关紧要。他有能力克制自己的想法与做法而不被青年察觉。可自己不该成为牵动青年情绪的那个人。一时的肉/欲关系犹可脱身，但是涉及爱情的字眼犹如毒蛇已然盯上的猎物，那个高尚的灵魂不应被此捕获。  
被与自己有关的感情捕获。  
他是罪人，死亡已将有资格原谅他的人带走。  
关于往事，他罪无可赦。  
男人表情苍白僵硬，仿佛一尊没有感情的大理石雕。

尽管圣诞假期短暂，但是Harry还是渴望着与Snape的见面。  
假期他由于某些原因留宿在马尔福庄园，而预言家日报仿佛是马尔福家的专属狗仔，他们的一举一动都被紧紧盯住。但是他也承认他希望自己的消息能够被那个男人得知。一想到自己能够影响这个男人的哪怕一点思绪都能够令他欣喜若狂。  
圣诞节礼物他选取了自己的一部分记忆托猫头鹰转交给那个男人，但是这个男人的冷漠与无动于衷甚至令他难以维持自己一贯的微笑。  
Harry知道自己该去克制对男人的情感。他们之间的那些暗潮汹涌早在那晚就已经该结束了。而年长者再次出现在他面前时的冷静与疏离虽在他的意料之中却也令他着实感到难堪。  
而他也无甚理由去打扰这个男人的生活了不是吗？  
他对这个事实有着清晰而难过的认识。

在青年见到马尔福家的猫头鹰传讯就匆匆离开后，男人对他的背影后若有所思。他能够感觉到他们之后的每一次接触过程中，青年的视线恍若实质，热情如火地，一下一下地舔在他的身上。虽然这令他有些不大自在，但总归在举止上无甚逾矩，他便假当不知。  
时间毕竟会冲淡一切的，不是吗？  
他想起最近报纸上见到的消息，心中某处略觉蹊跷，不由微微皱起眉心。

Harry最近在努力克制自己避免在Snape的面前露出太多情绪的波动。虽然这位众人皆知的脾气极差的魔药教授并不是那种会忍受他人无理请求的人——事实上Harry也知道自己给对方带去了多大的困扰——但是喜欢一个人就非常在意对方感受的救世主发现在自己似乎给对方带来了过多的压力。  
或许给自己找点事情做吧。  
他与德拉科最近计划从麻瓜处引进部分机械设备进行魔法改造。  
马尔福家族能够在魔法界保持如此长久的超然领先地位并非偶然。虽然纯血对于混血，甚至是完全麻瓜血统的巫师之间存在着实实在在的鄙视链，但是不可否认的是，由于巫师在整个人类社会所占的比重极少，而巫师们也都不事生产，并且根据变形术的定义，食物不能凭空产生，家养小精灵们虽然听话且勤劳，但是在技术改进以及精细复杂用具的加工等方面尚难以胜任。整个魔法界的物资供应很大一部分是靠着以马尔福家族为首的家族们与麻瓜之间交易所得。   
在货币方面，魔法界以金加隆、银可西和铜纳特的流通为主。在魔法界千年未有何巨变的情况下，金属货币的储量尚能够支撑魔法界基本的金融秩序运转。但是由于与麻瓜不可避免的交流的增加，以及战争后经济萧条、基础建设方面尚需完善，原有的储量就不够了。  
虽然巫师们在建造方面具有麻瓜难及的优势，只消挥挥魔杖建筑物便拔地而起。但是物质之间的转化毕竟还是要遵循能量的守恒定律，且维持一样东西形状的时间长短取决于附着其上的魔力多少。待到魔力消耗殆尽后还是会变成原本的模样。  
就连霍格沃茨本身都是由精密的魔法阵在运行，日常的维护都是需要消耗一定的魔力成本。何况现下许多魔法阵的画法都已失传。  
这些事情很多都是由魔法部的官员操心，但是魔法部很大一部分的话语权其实是掌握在各个家族的手上。不过以马尔福家惯常的圆滑，自然不会如此张扬地表明自己的立场。据不知内情的巫师们看来，马尔福甚至是故步自封的保守人士中的代表。  
不过这也并不稀奇，马尔福是魔法界素来传承已久的纯血贵族，无论在何种情况下，自然是要站在纯血巫师们的角度维护纯血的利益。纯血的优势在于魔力的纯净以及各种魔法生物的天赋传承，具体表现出来的便是例如在研制魔药的过程中需要长期稳定的魔力输入，纯净的魔力研制出的魔药效果更好以及炼金术方面对各种元素有更强的亲和力。天赋传承则是类似蛇佬腔。在魔法界发展饿早期，纯血巫师便是凭借这些优势凌驾其上。但是随着技术的改进，以及植物培育技术的发展，这点优势变得微乎其微，纯血的优势反倒变成了家族传承的那些不外传的珍贵典籍与记录。  
如今，若是引进麻瓜界的各种机械技术，纯血的优势将被再次冲击。不过马尔福家向来都具有敏锐的嗅觉。德拉科与Harry讨论过，麻瓜在人数上的优势以及其远超魔法界的发展，若是一昧沉浸过去故步自封，或许魔法界将难以隐藏自身的存在，更甚者或许将被麻瓜们采取何种措施。魔法界的未来是与各个家族的利益息息相关，纯血不仅代表荣耀，更是一种责任。  
而Harry在此中的作用便是发挥其救世主的影响力作为马尔福家与主张发展的激进派的缓冲板。自然，Hermione就是激进派人士中的典型。在表面上，德拉科与Hermione继续保持在霍格沃茨求学期间格兰芬多与斯莱特林水火不容的不同政见，但是实际上双方在私下进行的接触却一点都不少。  
“当个纯血贵族可真不容易啊，”Harry感叹道，“那你不能就开诚布公地与其他人谈谈吗？何必如此大费周章？”  
“民众都是短视的，”德拉科认真地告诉Harry，“我们所谈及的金融秩序、基础建设等方面，都是需要长久的投入与维护才能够显现出效果。但是普通巫师看到的，只有他们今天买的面包涨了多少个铜纳特。他们自觉在魔法部面前势单力薄，若是有人替他们说话，那自然在下一届的大选中…”德拉科笑的意味深长。  
Harry明白了他的未竟之语。  
不愧是精打细算的马尔福，这样的做法不仅能够得到民意，待到德拉科掌握权力后如何推行自己的政策也更为方便。Harry为这一石二鸟之计感到赞叹不已。他这才为自己在读书期间与德拉科的针锋相对而尚能全须全尾感到庆幸。  
铂金的贵族对此观点只是不屑地表示自己并不如救世主那样对待所有情绪都那么认真。他仔细琢磨救世主的能在自己的佳话计划中发挥何种作用，让Harry第二天与自己一道前往麻瓜界考察。  
德拉科想到远在霍格沃茨地窖的某人，毫无任何愧疚之情地继续压榨着Harry救世主身份带来的价值。

Snape在马尔福家的会客厅，他之前拜托德拉科帮自己寻找一种珍稀的魔药材料，今日他上门来取。  
Harry跟在德拉科的身后低头正在琢磨一会的行程安排，他考虑得非常认真，无知无觉进入的房间内还有第三人的存在。  
“只有这些了？”Snape也不去刻意提醒黑发青年，只是跟另一位斯莱特林交流。  
黑发青年冷不防听到这熟悉的声音才如受惊的猫一样抬头。他看到自己多日未见的男人此刻正语气稀疏平常地同德拉科讲话。在场的两位斯莱特林都将Harry的反应收入眼中，却默契地并不提起。  
Snape在Harry进来的那一刻就明白了这是德拉科有意的安排。偌大的马尔福庄园会找不到第二个房间吗？他对德拉科的打算嗤之以鼻，但是并未提出反对。青年一身麻瓜的打扮看起来分外的年轻，普通的白短袖与牛仔裤显得朝气蓬勃，而他现在一副搞不清局面的表情另有一种涉世未深的单纯感。  
斯莱特林院长与自己的得意门生谈完交易，他起身准备告辞。像是想到什么，他忽然转身紧紧盯着德拉科的眼睛，“若你不能及时将东西准备好，我将再次亲自上门。”话毕便大步通过壁炉离开了。  
青年待到Snape离开房间后，才略微失望，但又松了口气。  
德拉科嘲笑道，“看你那样，格兰芬多的勇气呢？”  
Harry失落而哀怨地看了铂金发色的友人一眼，没好气地，“你还走不走了。”  
后者看了看心情低落的救世主一眼，心想着刚刚Snape盯着自己那带着强烈警告的眼神，以及男人走之前放下的话语中暗含的深意，若有所思地微笑起来。


	12. Chapter 12

Snape结束一天的教学回到地窖。  
不需要听从邓布利多而去奉承黑魔王，霍格沃茨的小动物们也都安分守己，而扰乱他心绪的救世主最近也频频出入于麻瓜界，无暇与自己耗费心思。男人难得感到如此轻松与悠闲。  
忽然，壁炉的火焰跳了跳——  
与卢修斯越来越相似的、从来都是从容不迫的马尔福家主从壁炉跨出，罕见的能从表情上看出一些心焦如焚，“出事了。”  
Snape原本就阴沉的脸色更加阴沉，“什么情况？”  
德拉科拉着斯莱特林院长，跨入壁炉，“马尔福庄园。”  
他在路上边走一边解释，“麻瓜处或许有人与纯血勾结，”德拉科的面色极为难看，“原本今天我要跟Harry约了麻瓜政府的要员，但是魔法部临时通知开会，Harry便让我先去开会，让我之后再赶过来就好了，结果”德拉科的表情愤怒，“我到了魔法部，根本没有这个会议。”  
“你不是这样不谨慎的人，”Snape对德拉科知根知底，“是什么让你作出了这么鲁莽又冲动的决定？”  
“是魔法法律执行司发来的消息。”  
Snape对这个回答沉默了一下，“我记得负责人是加德文·罗巴兹？”  
“对，我发现自己被骗了之后就马上跟Harry联系，但是完全联系不上。”德拉科就知大事不好，“我联系了Hermione，她就在加德文·罗巴兹办公室的隔壁，然后她告诉我，”德拉科紧紧攥着魔杖，“他被试了夺魂咒。”  
他们通过幻影移形到了伦敦。

Harry感觉自己就像被塞在镂空的铜球中的茶叶，被开水冲泡之后开始涨大，窒息、高温、随着时间流逝慢慢失去味道。  
他痛苦地呻吟了一声，刺眼的光线令他本就昏昏沉沉的大脑不甚清醒。  
“看哪，这就是大名鼎鼎的救世主啊，”Harry感到有一双手挑起了自己的下巴，他烦躁地想要甩开那双手，但却没有什么力气，“不用担心，我的目的是想与Harry·Potter达成一项合作，只是希望我们的救世主能够如同他的外表一般令人称心如意。”  
青年勉强睁开眼睛，发现自己被绑在一张椅子上，他发现魔杖不在自己的身上——那是必然，毕竟巫师们最大的武器就是魔杖。  
对方放开了手，他的下巴被捏出了几道红痕。  
噢，他与德拉科分开之后，自己来到了伦敦，然后呢？他皱着眉头思索。他进入了这段时间频繁出入的大楼，他打开房门，哦是的，这该死的门把手居然是个门钥匙。  
一落地他就感到脑后一痛。该死的。  
对方显然对他的身手有所理解，不然他也不会陷入被敲晕了之后五花大绑的局面。  
“不要冲动，”对方放开了他的下巴，“这个房间里如你所见只有你我二人，但是能看到你的反应的，可就多了。”他毫不在意地抛出一个信息。  
“我可不觉得你这是与人谈合作的态度。”Harry眯着眼适应了一下光线。他的脑后依然隐隐作痛。他看不见那人的脸，对方身着黑袍，用一个银色的面具覆盖在上面。这藏头露尾的行踪令Harry不禁想起了黑魔王在世时他那些食死徒手下。  
“不要试图激怒我，这对你没有什么好处。我们的时间并不多，很快”他走到窗户边上看着底下来往的人群，“就会有一些我并不是很欢迎的不速之客上门了。”  
Harry知道自己失踪的消息应该很快就会被德拉科得知，他此刻也冷静下来，“或许你可以解释一下我现下的状态？”  
对方轻轻地笑了几声，Harry对这个声音全然陌生。“很抱歉这么失礼，不过鉴于救世主众所皆知的、能与黑魔王匹敌的能力，或许还是不要轻敌的好。”  
Harry感知了一下身体的魔力，还在，但是似乎被压抑了。他故作轻松地道，“那还真是谢谢你这么看得起我。”  
银面人好像看穿了他的打算，“不用白费力气了，捆住你的那条绳子可是有禁锢魔力的效果。”  
Harry一听，也打消了跟他委以虚蛇的打算，“说出你的目的。”  
对方拿出一支魔杖，那是属于Harry的魔杖，他的魔杖总是那么地命途多舛。“我知道你与马尔福家在搞什么名堂，不过就是惯有的那套见风使舵、两面讨好。”他看起来像是非常看不起马尔福一样，“我知道你与马尔福家的小子并不是真的如同你们表现出来的令人感动的深情厚谊，”他有些神经质地笑了两声，“你们在霍格沃茨的事情我都知道。”  
Harry在心里计较着这个人究竟知道多少，但是表面上仍是不动声色，“这与阁下又有什么关系呢？”  
那银面人好像被他的称呼给讨好了，“这自然与我们之间的交易有关，”他开始在房间里面踱步，“我可以假设你有什么把柄被他给拿捏了，年轻人有何所求，”他自以为了解地分析道，“无非名利、金钱、以及”他拉长了音调，“美人的青眼。”  
青年想到Snape与美人二字有些失笑。虽然这个男人不怀好意且看样子也是跟黑魔王一样自以为是的类型，但是他确实说对了一部分——他与德拉科之间的合作很大一部分是承了他对Snape的照看之情。  
“身为Potter家族的唯一后裔，你的金加隆应该堆到古灵阁都放不下，而救世主的头衔就是你如今声望的最好说明，而虽然我们的救世主是个万人迷，但是显然并不是所有人都那么容易被讨好。我可以向你许诺你想要的，”对方还在滔滔不绝，“我只要你做一件事，”他终于说出自己的目的，“杀了德拉科·马尔福。”  
“抱歉？”Harry怀疑自己没有听清楚，他不太舒服地转动了一下被捆住的手，但被绑的死死的，“这对我有什么好处，对你又有什么好处？既然你说的是合作，我假设这能够双赢？”  
“纯血站在高处太久了，是时候让他们下来了。”对方发出意味不明的笑声，“这日渐衰败的魔法界应该迎来一场换血，”他激动起来，“那群纯血不过是一群蛀虫！他们躺在祖辈的尸骨上畅饮着鲜血！而马尔福就是这些人中的佼佼者！杀了他，纯血的江山就倒了一半！”银面人发泄完自己的情绪，盯着Harry，“至于你的好处…”他敲击着自己的面具发出清脆的“扣扣”声，“我可以让你得到你想要的，”他掏出了一支魔药，里面闪烁着瑰丽的粉色光芒，“加入一滴你的血，让你心爱的人喝下去，你就能够得到她。”他用了女性的她。  
Harry不动声色，“不过就是迷情剂，何必如此玄乎其玄。”  
银面人“嘿嘿”地笑起来，“并不是那么简单，”他举着瓶子欣赏里面的折射出来的光芒，“迷情剂不过是令人一时的强烈迷恋，而它”他无比自得地，“它可以制造爱情。”  
“噢，那可真是令人心动。”Harry干巴巴地恭维道。  
非凡药剂师协会的创始人赫托克·达格沃斯·格兰杰曾经说过，“技艺高超的药剂师可以诱发强烈的爱慕情感，但是，迄今为止还没有一个人能够创造出那种真正牢不可破的、永恒的、无条件的、可以称为‘爱情’的情感。”  
那个看起来有点神经质的银面人走到Harry面前，“我知道你的想法，但是没有关系，只要你去试试就知道了。”他将那只魔药放到Harry的怀里，极为小心妥帖地放好了。  
“你怎么确定你一定会成功？”Harry感受到瓶身的冰凉，他忍不住打了个颤。  
“我只能告诉你，无论是麻瓜界还是魔法界，我们都有帮手。”他意味深长地透露，“剩下的，就要等到你进一步展现出你合作的诚意才能知道了，你可以回去考虑考虑。”他拂过Harry的脸颊，就像一条毒蛇的蛇信一样舔过。  
“那你现在就直接支付了我对价，不怕我反悔吗？”青年虽然是坐着的姿势却显得分外不屈不挠。  
“噢是的，你提醒了我。”他恍然大悟地又掏出了另一只魔药，这一次，他直接拧开了瓶塞，无视了Harry的挣扎直接灌到他的嘴里。  
“不用担心，这只是令你更加听话的有趣的小玩意而已，”他将空掉的瓶子直接扔在了一旁，“不过会有小小的，令你身体产生一点点反应的副作用，”他对Harry怒视的眼神十分愉悦，“将给你怀里的那只魔药给你的‘烈马’喝进去，你会感激这些副作用的。”他得意而猖狂地哈哈大笑起来，忽然他停住了，像是听到了什么，“来的倒是挺及时啊，”他嘟囔了一句。  
Harry知道是德拉科应该已经找来了，他开始挣扎，“还不放了我？”  
银面人看着他挣扎的样子好像极为有趣，“不不，放了他们就要怀疑你了，”他不怀好意地看着救世主，“原谅我的所作所为。”  
青年看着被拿在手里的属于他自己的那只魔杖，忽然萌生出不良的预感。  
“昏昏倒地。”  
陷入黑暗的前一秒他听到了房间门被暴力轰击的声音。

Harry睁开眼睛。  
他真是受够了每次都通过不同的方式晕过去又醒过来。他满怀暴躁地想。  
他想从床上起来，却发现自己依然被五花大绑无法动弹。  
搞什么鬼？难道自己没有被营救成功？可这装修明明是马尔福庄园。  
他开始挣扎，并大声地叫嚷起来。  
走进房间的是Hermione。女巫看起来状态并不好，憔悴、悲伤。  
她也并不给Harry松绑，而是捂着嘴仿佛遭受了非人的待遇，“噢Harry，请原谅我…”她的泪水如断线的珍珠。  
青年简直不能更纳闷，“Hermione，告诉我这是怎么回事？为什么要把我绑起来？”  
女巫睁大了眼，她扑上来，“你是清醒的是吗，Harry，告诉我你感觉你并未被谁控制？”  
Harry有些不安，但他还是坚定地点点头，“我保证我现在的所作所为都出于我个人的自由意志，不被外物所干扰与支配。”  
在女巫一抽一搭的描述中，Harry才知道发生了什么事情——简直是噩梦。  
当他们Snape与德拉科先行赶到Harry被关押的地方时，房间内已经除了Harry空无一人。  
Harry处于昏迷的状态，而旁边一只空掉的魔药瓶说明事情并不简单。等到Hermione也到达现场时，她看到德拉科正在解开绳子，而Snape解除了他的昏迷咒。但Harry睁开后的眼睛闪烁着红色的光芒的，而他拿到自己的魔杖后的第一件事——他的魔杖上闪出了一团耀眼的、不祥的绿光——对准了德拉科。  
好在Snape发觉事态不对将手中的魔药瓶砸出打断了他的咒语。与此同时，他们要面对一个发了狂的、处于战力巅峰的救世主。  
最后是好在Harry还残留着点自我意识，他指向Snape的魔杖总会有轻微的颤抖，而这一点恰好被决斗大师、前双面间谍Snape给把握住了。这才控制住了局面没能变得更糟。  
而距离这一切的发生已经过去了五天。  
这五天内他要不是就陷入沉睡，要不然就是依然处于焦躁不安的发狂状态。  
现在他终于被松了绑，但是为了避免他再次陷入那种状态，他带上了从马尔福家的收藏中取出的禁魔环链，四肢、脖颈上都被套上了深黑色的一圈金属。此刻的他与麻瓜无异，甚至更加虚弱。  
“怎么会…”他捂住额头，无法接受这个事实。  
“我说，疤头，”德拉科显然也是被Harry给揍得不轻，“你究竟是被喂了什么东西，”他显然已经恢复了被Harry击中的伤口，“我们三个竟然都压不住你。好在那里的监控被院长一进门就毁掉了，不然或许救世主发狂的姿态第二天便魔法界众人皆知了。”  
“他说是一些让我听话的东西。”Harry向另外两人详细描述了那天的情况。  
“所以聘请救世主的报酬就是一瓶所谓的爱情魔药？”德拉科完全不知道要说什么好。不知道是为了Harry的身价还是自己的性命只值得那么一瓶魔药而恼怒。  
“那，那瓶魔药呢？”青年小心谨慎地开口，事实上他也知道与魔药有关的任何去向最终都会与那个男人结合在一起，但是他并不敢直接开口询问那个男人的状态。  
身后有脚步声传来。  
“为何不直接向我开口呢？你明知它会在哪。”身后传来的声音是熟悉的低沉。  
黑发青年肉眼可见的僵硬了。  
“看着样子，我应该感谢这位脑子仿佛游乐场能够令人肆意玩弄的救世主仍保有一定程度的羞耻心。”魔药教授从他身边掠过，快速位移带来的气流拂过Harry额前的碎发。  
德拉科与Hermione对此二人的互动交换了一个心照不宣的眼神，Harry此刻并不想去知道为什连Hermione都对于自己恋慕Snape这一事实都已经有了足够的了解。  
“抱歉，我…”他看到眼前的魔药大师安然无恙的样子就松了一口气，但他也不知道要说什么。  
说对他的伤害并非出自本意？够了，虽然自己不甚清醒，但是确实也是差点就酿成了大祸。  
Snape打断了他的道歉，“我要听的并不是这个。”他看着眼前经过这几日折腾又瘦了一圈的青年，漆黑的装饰品——看起来确实是装饰品，只有带着它的当事人才知道这个装饰品有多么沉重——戴在青年的手腕、脚踝、脖颈上，黑白相映显得青年似乎无比脆弱，一触即碎。  
但他知道这不过是表象。  
五日前他已经充分了解了这个青年在他看不见的地方成长成为了何种模样。他红着一双眼睛对着自己举起魔杖的样子也是——分外的美丽。他难以再欺骗自己，并不是绿色的眼睛带来的悸动。虽然这种感慨不合时宜，且眼前的青年还遭受着那种不知名的魔药的折磨，他还是认为或许战斗状态下的他更为耀眼。  
Snape不动声色，“觉得没有什么好说的吗？”德拉科与Hermione不知在何时已经为他们俩留下了空间。  
黑发青年摇摇头，他对于现在这个状况不知道要说什么。  
“那我就假设你已经充分认识到了自己的错误，”他也为自己万年难得的一次心软有些诧异，但他不想去改变它，“跟上我，这几日或许需要委屈救世主跟我这个油腻腻的老蝙蝠待上几天。”他故意不去看青年忽然亮起来的眼睛。

Snape在收到马尔福家猫头鹰报告救世主清醒过来的信息后，就如实地向麦格与邓布利多报告了Harry的情况，然后他就得到了意料之中的回答，“Severus，”邓布利多呵呵笑地开口，“Harry的状态确实不太适合再呆在学校了。我记得，你在蜘蛛尾巷还有居所？”  
“霍格沃茨并不会缺乏无人居住且能够看住一个救世主的房间。”他抱着双臂，拒绝的态度十分明显。  
“不不不，你不明白我的意思，”邓布利多在画像中掏出一把蟑螂糖“嘎吱嘎吱”地嚼着，“重点不在于Harry住在哪，在于他必须时刻与你待在一起。”  
Snape简直想要从画布中将这个老蜜蜂揪出来，来上一打的阿瓦达。“如果你画布里的记忆不是你生前精挑细选后留下的，我真是要怀疑死亡带走的不是你的生命而是你的智商，”他非常、极为不客气的话语让麦格都皱起了眉头，“我以为你还知道我需要给那群大脑发育未完全的小动物们上课？让现在的高危物品——不知道什么时候就脑子不清醒的救世主跟着我一起在学校乱转？”  
“别担心，我的孩子，你有能力控制这样的局面不是？”邓布利多显然非常习惯与Snape任何模式下的交流，“而现在的情况是，我们确实找不到第二个合适的人选来担任这一角色——既要注意Harry的状况，还能防止他引发的骚乱，最重要的是这些事情最好不要被别人知道，而你恰好是最合适的人选。”  
Snape沉默了，他找不出话来反驳，又或许是他并不想去反驳。他一想到要将如此脆弱状态下的青年交给别人看护就满心不知何处来的抗拒，他已经犯过了一次这样的错误——看看德拉科轻易便被玩的团团转就知道了。  
邓布利多显然摸透了他这位得力干将的脾气，他笑眯眯地添上了最后一根稻草，“我记得，三年来都是Harry在照顾你，现在”他意味深长地看着男人的表情变得空白，“你也是时候该回报这个孩子对你的付出了。”  
Snape转身，“我就永远是欠着你们格兰芬多的。过去也是，将来也是。”邓布利多知道他答应了。

Harry拎着自己少得可怜的行李。  
“楼上是你的地盘，楼下”男人警告他，“没什么事你最好不要来打扰我。”他的语气一如既往地恶劣。  
“邓布利多校长的意思不是让我跟您待在一起吗？”Harry有些困惑。  
“你们格兰芬多盛产蠢狮子吗？适当的私人空间对于斯莱特林来说是一种美德，而你或许欠缺这种美德，”男人不耐烦，“如果觉得你身上有哪里不适，楼上的监视魔法会告诉我，而你只需要安安分分地做好你的事情就好了。”  
“那我需要做些什么吗？”Harry对于双标的魔药教授的安排没有意见了。  
“给我一些你的血，我需要去研究这些被你带回来的、有趣的小玩意。”他加重了有趣这个词的语气，“至于你想干什么，随你，都随你。或许这就是你的小命能够在世界上存留的最后几天。”男人抽完血之后进入了魔药工作间并以用力的关门声表明自己拒绝继续对话。  
Harry不在意地耸了耸肩。  
同居。  
这个字眼令心情郁郁的救世主莫名地恢复了自己的愉快。


	13. Chapter 13

对于Snape来说，很多事情，你越不希望它发生，而它就会越发肆意胆大妄为地在你面前挑逗你的神经。  
相安无事了三天之后——  
对于魔药大师而言，能够真正难住他的魔药还并不存在。  
那只所谓的爱情魔药，本质上也确实是迷情剂的加强版而已。具体说明的话，普通的迷情剂是让人产生强烈的迷恋，必须定期服用，否则药效退去之后这些强烈的情感就会消失。   
而这只药剂的神奇之处在于它会潜移默化地篡改你的记忆，简而言之就是，在这只魔药中滴入某人的血液之后，再给另一人喝下，喝下的那人在记忆中会强化对这个人的情感，甚至模糊替代掉在某些情景中的角色。也就是有可能喜欢的本来是这人，但是喝完魔药之后就会含混掉记忆，替换成血液的主人。  
他虽然极为鄙夷通过迷情剂来获得情感的做法，但也不得不赞叹一句这只魔药作用之精巧。  
而他放在一旁解析的救世主的血液中的药物成分终于被分离出来时，他听到楼上的监控魔法被触动了——只有达到一定的破坏等级才能被触发。  
他低低地咒骂了一句，但还是抄起魔杖去看个究竟。

房间里面由于没有太多东西而并未显出凌乱之感，但是救世主的状态显然不太好。  
他蜷缩在角落里，Snape眼尖地发现青年手上的关节处隐隐带着血痕。  
显然是刚刚才造成的伤口，墙面上的血迹已经说明了伤口的来处。  
“抬起头。”Snape以一贯的口气命令道。  
Harry显然还存在着直觉，他浑身颤抖，似在克制，慢慢地仰起自己的脸。  
青年眼中隐隐有红色浮现，但并未完全稳定。  
Snape蹲下身，轻轻抬起青年的手，拿出魔杖对着伤口念着愈合咒。他感到青年的手冰冷。  
“离…我远点。”他用力将自己的手抽回，指甲紧紧抠住自己的双臂，由于用力，他的掌骨嶙峋地微微凸起。“我，我快要控制不住我自己了。”青年连讲话都有点勉强。  
他感到身体深处有一股隐秘的欢愉与嗜血的暴虐倾向开始觉醒。  
男人捧住他的脸，“看着我，Harry”他现在反而开口叫了青年的教名，“你的魔力已经被禁锢了，你不会伤害到任何人的，”Snape紧紧盯着青年逐渐神志不清的双眼，“松开你的手，我看着你。”  
Harry简直是恍惚地看着眼前的男人，一方面是他实在无力再克制自己的神智，另一方面也为男人堪称是温柔的态度。  
大概是自己过分渴望而出现幻觉了吧。失去意识的时候他还在这样想。

青年忽然闭上了眼，Snape正要将他抱到床上时，他看到青年又睁开了眼睛，绿色的眸子已经完全被血红掩盖，如同剔透的红宝石一般清澈见底。  
Snape有了一种被野兽盯上的感觉，青年以被他搂在怀里的姿势想要挣扎开，但是禁锢了魔力的青年仿佛是失去了爪牙的大猫。  
男人不费吹灰之力就用一只手固定住了青年细瘦的手腕，他手指微微一动，角落旁的一条黑色绸带就以一种难以挣开但又不会伤到青年的方式将他的两只手缠绕在前。  
青年在挣脱不开的情况下，忽然抬起自己的上半身往男人的脖颈处咬去。两人一同向床榻处滚去。  
男人躲闪不及青年在极靠近的姿势下的袭击——青年叼住了他的喉咙。  
就算是要害被拿捏的情况下男人的表情也是半分未变，他没有贸然推开现在神志不清的救世主，要知道就算不需要魔力，身为格兰芬多的前找球手Harry的体能也是只强不弱，一旦推开可就不太容易再抓回来了。  
Snape轻柔地摸着怀中青年的后背，似有安抚之意，但另一只手则是虚虚地搂在青年的腰上，只要青年有那么一丝想要挣脱开的念头，便会以极大的力气将他锁在Snape的怀里。  
在男人的安抚下，红眼的Harry慢慢松开了自己的牙齿，或许他在潜意识里面还记得这个男人对自己有多重要。  
他甚至伸出舌头在自己留下咬痕的地方舔了舔。  
蜿蜒的水痕在灯光的照射下发光。  
男人呼吸一窒，掐着Harry的腰的手开始有些隐忍的用力。  
“你知道你在干什么吗？”他忍无可忍地将好像发现了新大陆的而在他脖颈处到处舔弄的救世主拉出自己的怀里，自己先坐好了才让青年在自己的对面坐好，当然，依然是以一种难以逃脱的姿态。  
失了智的救世主显然不明白眼前的状况，他的情绪在刚刚已经被安抚下来，但是嗜血的欲望却依旧不变。  
他举起了被捆住的手，指尖上仍有些微细小的伤口来不及被Snape给治愈。  
纤白细长的手指被塞进了青年形状姣好的淡色唇瓣内，青年吮吸了一会，抽出来之后以Snape极好的眼力的甚至看到了上面微微拉出的银丝，欲坠不坠。而这手指仿佛是什么人间罕见的美食一般，他看着青年只露出一截小小的粉色舌尖，从手指的根部从下往上细细舐弄，舔到指尖的部位时还要嘟起嘴唇些微含入，拔出时发出“啧啧”的轻微声响。  
若不是青年依然顶着一双兔子眼，Snape几乎要以为救世主是否偷偷在某些风月场所拜师学艺。若是真的如此，他也绝不怀疑救世主是最好的学生。  
他看着那个依然一脸认真专注于品尝自己被捆住的双手的青年，与无力感同时萌生的还有那些不可说的情愫。  
年长的男人像是难以接受这一场面，他忍无可忍地抓住青年的手，“别吃了！”但他依旧是轻柔地将那舔的黏腻发亮的手指从青年的嘴中抽出。  
兔子眼的救世主歪着脑袋看了他几眼，忽然用被捆在一起的双手拉住男人的手就往自己的嘴里送。魔药教授指尖淡淡的魔药味像是激发了青年身上某个不知名的开关，他先是颇有些着迷般地嗅了嗅，然后像是刚刚在舔弄自己的手指一般将男人的食指的指尖先含入嘴里，撅起嘴唇先凑了凑，再伸出舌尖细细描摹了一番。  
Snape可以感觉到青年的牙齿轻轻叼着，他皱着眉头正想抽出来，却摸到了青年嘴里的似乎犬齿处有了些微的变化，他顾不得救世主的状态，又将中指伸了进去摸一摸，摸完一边又将另一边也摸了摸，确定了自己心中的想法。  
他琢磨完了自己的想法正要将自己的手抽出来，又感到一片软肉灵巧的缠绕上他的指尖，他目光深沉，只感到某些情绪在激烈燃烧。青年抓着他的手只是微微用力，他用手肘发力想在不弄伤青年的情况下将自己已经被含弄了一段时间的手指抽回，却没有想到直接将青年带着也撞了下来——  
手指是抽了出来，但是青年趴在他的腰腹部抬起头，红色的眼睛里闪着迷茫，唇边水痕微亮，被捆住的双手恰好卡在男人不可言说的某个部位。  
Snape只在考虑自己究竟造了什么孽，却没有想到他安分了一段时间的青年又开始挣扎。大概是男人接连着两次阻止了他的动作，令他感到这个男人真是既讨厌又烦人。他先是用牙齿咬了咬捆住他的缎带，发现难以挣开之后就开始在男人的怀里翻滚撒泼了。  
魔药教授简直心力交瘁，他大声喝止了两句，但是青年完全不吃这一套，反而是睁大着一双红眼睛喉咙里发出“呜呜”的声响。就像一只炸了毛的猫。  
但其实，Harry也不好受。他只觉得浑身一把火烧的旺，他只觉得这个男人的指尖有一股他喜欢的味道，但是这个男人不仅残忍地拒绝了他还大声对自己说话。他刚刚被安抚下来的暴躁又一次重整旗鼓席卷而来。  
青年红色的眼睛在体内热意的肆虐下愈发明亮。他觉得自己非常愤怒，不知道为什么身体没有力气，手也被捆住了，而他又挣不开这个男人的束缚，再听到这个男人的喋喋不休简直令他爆炸。他的髋部被这个男人狠狠卡死，下半身根本无法动弹。  
他恶狠狠地瞪着眼前的男人，忽然伸出手，用被捆住的手腕与手肘间的空隙套住了男人的脖颈，往自己的方向一带——他终于堵上了那张只知道训斥自己的嘴。  
脑袋一片混沌的青年只知道自己喜欢的味道终于铺天盖地而来，他忍不住伸出舌头舔了舔，柔软的嘴唇下是坚硬的珠蚌，而珠蚌的主人不知为何没能关好自己宝箱，他轻而易举地便登堂入室，去寻找他所喜爱的那个味道的来源。  
男人被青年的手给圈住，他完全被现在没有脑子的救世主的这一举动所震惊，而他刚刚为了方便而捆住的手此时却成了囚禁他的牢笼。他被他素来所瞧不起的四肢发达的格兰芬多压在后脑的一双手压制的无法动弹。而青年的气息浩浩荡荡铺天盖地，只将他如堡垒般坚固的自制力冲垮了一个角。  
Snape非常艰难地抬起头要寻找自己的魔杖——谢天谢地他终于想起来自己是个巫师了，可是令人绝望的是魔杖在刚刚的一番激烈的搏斗中已经被扔到门边上。他极力想要控制体内随着情绪一起激荡的魔力，却又在下一秒被不满他的分心的救世主给按下了他的头颅。  
男人恼怒地咬了青年在他嘴里肆虐的舌头，顿时充盈整个口腔的血气倒起了反效果。他这个错误的决定甚至令他感到年轻的救世主的活力——他感到有个温热的硬块慢慢抵上了他早已半抬头的部位。  
他深吸一口气，在他的印象中救世主的敏感点——后腰处重重地捋了一把，救世主终于放过了他的嘴唇，像只炸了毛的猫一样“啊”了一声，只是这一声又软又长带着微微体内热气蒸腾的沙哑，仿佛猫爪子在男人的心上狠狠挠了一下。趁着救世主微微失神的时候，他将青年捆住的双手拉举过头顶好让自己从桎梏中解放。  
男人才发现现在他俩不知何时已从面对面坐着变成他坐在青年身上的姿势，他不得不微微下沉自己背部好将青年的手举过青年的头顶，而他坐着青年的胯、部，压制住他的重心以防青年忽然的暴起，但这个姿势非常尴尬地令两人在不知何时起了反应的部位紧紧贴在一起。  
青年好像也被这反应折腾的不轻，他因为刚刚轻吻而来不及咽下的口水自唇边隐入耳迹，唇色由于刚刚的厮磨水光淋漓且红艳，他的唇瓣微张轻喘，红色的眼里满是雾气迷蒙，脖子上深黑的金属圈住他的白皙脆弱的喉部。充满禁忌与诱惑的观感冲击着男人岌岌可危的理智。  
两个人现在陷入了僵持，Harry被压制得无法动弹，而男人根本不敢轻易放开对青年的控制。眼下这个场景不由令男人萌生出圈地为牢的错觉。青年腰部些微动了动，Snape的眼睛不由得睁大了——救世主仿佛找到了抒发欲望的途径——他腰部以下开始不自觉地摩擦耸动。  
这该死的救世主当初就应该放任他自生自灭！  
青年由于被压制的死死的，只能靠着这幅度极小的摩擦来缓解身上的不适，但他的神智早就烧的精光，这一点点的甜头仿佛将猛兽放出笼的钥匙，魔药的效力与心爱之人的气息令他更为难熬，对他来说真是杯水车薪。  
男人此时也顾不上什么发了狂的救世主会不会跑掉的想法，他松开了青年的双手，从青年的身上离开，而他一放开青年就往自己的身下摸去。  
救世主日常的打扮就是在白衬衫外套着一件巫师袍，而在温暖的室内他也就只着一件单薄的衬衫，扣子在刚刚的扭打中不是被扯掉了就是松开了，整件衬衫松松垮垮地 套在身上，胸膛露出了大半而红缨在衣襟处摩擦着战战巍巍挺立。  
而青年此刻不得章法地在自己的身下摸索，隔着布料似乎总是触不到要害，他着急得眼眶通红，委委屈屈，似乎下一秒就要掉出眼泪。在他终于能够在捆着双手解开繁琐的裤装而掏出那莹白挺立的一根时，他欢欢喜喜地摸了上去，手法生疏且粗鲁表明青年根本很少探究那一处的用法。  
眼前这副美人自渎的画面真是——  
活色生香。  
“Harry·Potter！”男人才发现自己的喉咙干哑的不成样子，他大声地喝了青年一句但开口了却不知道说什么。  
青年好像才发现旁边还有一个人的存在，他却停住了动作，双膝跪地爬向男人，他的裤子在爬行的过程中就被他给脱了，长长的下摆欲盖弥彰地遮住底下的春光。他自发地倚到男人的怀里，直把自己那根往男人手上戳，想要让男人帮他解决。男人浑身僵硬，他只感到怀里人散发的热气，他的头依靠在男人的肩膀处，轻而浅的呼吸打在男人的脖子上，青年由于难受而发出细微的轻哼，Snape觉得人生最艰难的时刻莫过于如此。  
昏昏沉沉的救世主见男人还是没有动作，开始有些着急了起来，他看到自己刚刚咬的牙印，又凑上去舔了舔，想到刚刚唇齿相接的舒爽，他沿着喉结一路向上舔吻舐弄。男人感到那柔软而充满弹性的头部往自己的手心处戳弄着，他终于忍不住，一把握住了。  
那种又软又长的叫声又出现了。  
Harry不知何时挣开了被捆住的双手，他以极为热烈的姿态的抱住了男人的脖颈，但由于身下的刺激而在男人的怀里乖巧地颤抖着。  
他能感到男人由于长期触碰魔杖以及魔药器具而摩擦出来的茧，微微粗糙的触感令他舒爽得难以克制自己的眼泪，他微微抽噎起来，明明是他强硬地要男人帮他解决问题，却仿佛好像他才是受了莫大的委屈的那个。底下的卵球也被照顾到了，他的腿轻轻地抽动着似是难以克制，青年稍稍调转了一下自己的身体，用双腿环上了男人劲瘦的腰身。  
男人的脑海里只剩下一起跳舞时青年被他轻轻松松掰成近乎180度的双腿。他机械地抚慰着青年热烈的情绪，他觉得疯掉的不是这个毫无理智的救世主，而是清醒的自己。  
青年自己也耸动着腰身，他底下的穴口被男人的勃起顶着。他敏感地微缩了缩，却被男人强硬地扯回。男人终于也忍不住地压了下来，男人终于展露出自己真正的强势，他一边快速地揉弄着青年的茎、身，另一边用自己的欲望隔着衣物压迫青年的穴口。  
救世主似是被这极为色情的动作给威胁了。他松开搂着男人脖颈处的双手，一边仍然不知羞耻地与男人唇舌交缠，另一边不知怎的竟摸索进了男人的衣裤内，握住了浅浅戳刺他的那根。  
男人脑内绷紧的弦彻底断裂，他任由救世主的动作，随青年掏出自己早已蓄势待发完全挺立的阴茎，他一手在青年的挺立上快速动作，另一手则不住地在青年的会阴处打转。  
青年的声音带上了哭腔，他从未受过这样的刺激。他只感到自己捉住了那根作乱的巨大器物之后怎么还有东西在底下作祟，他不由得夹紧了双腿想要制止，却将男人的手夹得更紧。  
男人“啧”地一声，他松开了对青年欲望的抚慰，任由青年抓着自己的阴茎，他拖住青年的腰让他更加靠近自己，然后握住其中一只圈着他的腰的脚踝，他微微摩挲了一下纤细的脚踝处的微微凸起的骨头，然后终于做了一件在他脑海中萦回不去的设想——线条细腻的腿被他毫不费劲地压着过了头顶，而青年费尽心思隐藏的风景终于显现在他面前。  
那隐蔽的穴口羞涩地闭合着，微粉细腻，他这时才注意到青年的身下洁白，并未有何阴毛的存在。这一发现令他喉头不觉微动，眸色越发深沉。  
许久得不到抚慰的青年又开始挣扎起来，Snape才又握住青年继续活动起来。他的另一只手的手指在穴口处微微打转，轻轻拂过，那穴口仿佛当真羞涩至极，在闭合的状态下又缩了一缩。Snape轻轻揉按了许久，那穴口才微微含入他的一个指尖。紧致的触感令男人深深吸了一口气。  
青年只感觉揉弄他的阴茎的手不够认真，他松开了抓着男人挺立的欲望的手，想要拍开那个敷衍的男人，却在这个过程令两人的欲望相触，他对这体验感到新奇，毕竟这与手的伺弄的感觉大不相同。他难忍地将两只同样偾张的欲望抓在一处，自己沉浸在这难能的快感当中。而身后的手指在这宛如温水煮青蛙的过程中被他暂时地忽视了。  
男人是极能忍耐的。  
他任由Harry的动作，缓慢地伸着手指在那随着主人的感觉而一缩一缩的肠、道内侵入。他熟知人体的结构，他盯着青年微阖的双眼，偶尔能看到红色的眼珠转动。他忽然曲起自己手指，青年眼睛睁大，不受控制的发出了难耐的叫声，还带着哭腔的柔软仿佛真的能掐出水来。男人最难听到这种刺激，他的动作愈发的恶劣，虽然只是伸入了一指的穴口也经不住他这般动作。  
青年被他残忍地压住了一只脚在身侧，两手被男人抓着抚弄两人的欲望，前后夹击下他刚刚才止住的抽噎终于变成了抽抽搭搭的哭泣。  
好不可怜。  
他终于忍不住颤抖着射了出来。而男人借着他的液体快速地撸动了几下也释放了自己。  
男人抽出仍然被含在穴、口中的手指，肠壁由于高潮的痉挛仿佛还留在他指尖的触感。他烦躁地看着救世主终于疲倦地闭上双眼，他的理智也在这一刻回笼。  
他忽然抬手狠狠抽了自己一巴掌。  
Snape从床上下来，表情复杂地望着已经睡得毫无知觉的Harry，前一刻那些极为过分的动作还如艳丽的雪中红梅留在睡颜不谙世事的救世主身上。  
他最终还是叹了口气，认命地收拾起了残局。


	14. Chapter 14

德拉科已经很久没有直面过来自自家院长的压迫。  
他不得不耗费所有的注意力来保持自己的仪态。  
Snape的情绪真的称不上好，可以说是非常差。  
“你还欠我一个交代，德拉科。”男人扣到下巴的巫师长袍下其实已经了无前一日留下的痕迹，但只有他能感受到那似乎隐约刺痛的触感如针扎一样提醒他发生过什么。  
铂金色的贵族绷紧了下巴，他没有马上开口，藏在袖子里的手不住摩挲自己的魔杖，“…不会太久的，我保证。”他最终还是没有为自己辩解什么。  
“告诉我，你所了解的。”Snape盯着他半晌，算是暂时放过了这个他看着长大的学生。  
德拉科将自己了解的情报告诉了Snape。  
将近十日的时间，以魔法法律执行司下属机构傲罗办公室的领导者加德文·罗巴兹被施放了夺魂咒为线索，开始顺藤摸瓜，凭借德拉科与Hermione的明察暗访，他们确实察觉到了一股暗流涌动。但是巫师们一旦刻意隐藏自己的行踪时，事态便扑朔迷离起来。  
“或许我还需要借助麻瓜政府中的某部分人的帮助。”他觉得或许从另一个角度入手或许会有所进展。  
Snape紧锁着眉头，“或许我还要告诉你一个更不好的消息，”他走进魔药工作间内取出他解析的Harry的血液中的成分，“Potter被灌进去的那瓶魔药中，含有吸血鬼的血液。”  
铂金色的贵族“腾”地从椅子上站起来，“什么？”他开始焦急起来，“那岂不是说明他的身体可能会被转化？”  
“或许，但是不确定。”Snape在发现这一事实的时候感到了灵魂被抽走般的疼痛。他完全无法去面对楼上那个对此一无所知的青年。“唯一值得庆幸的是，或许由于它们不够纯粹，它的效果没有那么强。”  
吸血鬼是暴虐与淫荡的生物。他们皮肤苍白，畏惧阳光与大蒜，喜食人血。他们注重彼此之间的等级划分，辈分越是靠前的氏代拥有越强的力量。他们热衷于与人交/媾，能够给对方提供无限的快/感，若是与同为吸血鬼者，双方都可从中获得力量。  
尽管这一种族热衷于从他人的身上吸食血液，但是却不会轻易就给出自己的血液。除非为他人初拥壮大自己的族群时。虽说初拥很多情况下都是依靠吸血鬼本身将血液通过牙齿注入人类的体内，但是随着研究与实践发现，只要吸血鬼本身的力量足够，其血液的在离体后依靠别的方法注射也能够产生一样的效果。当然，要是经过的时间太长，该血液的效果也会失效。  
而分离血液相当于分离力量，吸血鬼的血液对于吸血鬼本身而言是非常珍贵的，尽管他们有不老不死的传言，但若是被抽干了血液的吸血鬼也离死亡不远了。  
德拉科艰难地回答，“我会往这个方向去查的。”他简直恨不得回到那一天去锤爆自己。  
Snape淡淡地应了一声，两人陷入无言的沉默。

“你们斯莱特林已经进化成了依靠眼神就能交流了？”Harry的声音忽然出现，他手中捧着一个空杯子，穿着闲适的家居服，脚踩着一双棉绒的拖鞋从楼梯上面走下来。  
他从楼上下来的时候就看到这两人相顾无言的场景。  
在青年转身去倒水的时候，Snape向德拉科递了一个警告的眼神，后者心领神会。  
“斯莱特林从来就具有沉默的美德，”他假笑着开口，“或许这对于格兰芬多而言不可想象。”  
“噢是吗，”Harry低眸吹了吹热气蒸腾的杯子，“我以为当初领导整个学院呐喊‘Potter臭大粪’的不是斯莱特林学院的某人？”他毫不在意地提起当年那些幼稚的往事。  
“嘿，如果你意图引起我的愧疚，”德拉科马上服了软，他可不想在这时又要承受自家院长的虎视眈眈，“那你已经成功了。让我们快忘了当初那些不愉快吧。”  
Harry这才轻松地笑了笑，他转向从刚刚就一言不发的Snape，“我这两天没有造成什么麻烦吧？”  
魔药教授的眼神有一瞬间的僵硬，恰好低头喝水的Harry错过了这一幕，而坐在对面的德拉科将一切收入眼中，他忍不住在心里吹了个口哨。  
这一切发生的极短。  
“若是你对邓布利多的安排有什么意见，我非常乐意帮你转告。”男人的口气平淡的仿佛无事发生。  
“呃，那就好，我总觉得那天好像做了个梦，梦里的我好像很麻烦的样子。”Harry想了想，取出了一些咖啡豆开始研磨，“你们要吗？”他向这两人招呼。  
德拉科发现Harry说出这句话时，坐在对面那个从来就是姿态强硬的男人的下颌线收紧了一些。他也笑眯眯地开口，“两块糖。”  
Harry没有听到在场另一个人的回答，他想了想还是多打了一人的分量。  
铂金色的贵族半是试探半是关切地问，“都梦到了什么，觉得跟那瓶魔药有关？”  
青年捧着杯子，抬头望着天花板似在回忆，“大概是被揍的很惨吧？”只记得好像哭的挺惨的。他醒来的时候还一度怀疑是不是某个小心眼的男人借机在他神志不清的时候收拾了他一顿，“但是没有发现哪里有什么问题。”他无所谓地耸耸肩，“可能是梦到了小时候被我表哥欺负的事情吧。”他双手捧着杯子，无知觉地用牙齿啃着杯沿，柔软粉嫩的唇瓣与洁白的瓷色相得映彰。  
德拉科在喝完自己的咖啡之后就火速离开了蜘蛛尾巷，一方面是他确实有很多事情要安排，另一方面他实在顶不住Snape冒着凉气的注视。  
他只来得及对Harry抛了个自求多福的眼神。

“真的没有发生什么吗？”Harry开始狐疑地盯着这个似乎在逃避他的视线的男人，“你无需为了我的面子着想，我想我有权利知晓我身体的任何情况，再坏的情况我都能承担。”  
不，我不能。  
Snape的脑海里满是青年旖旎的身段和细软的叫声。  
但青年的性命安危仍然如同一块沉甸甸的巨石压得他几近窒息。  
“我不过是无法容忍某人脑子里对鄙人能力不足的怀疑，”他理所当然地接过了青年递来的咖啡，依然不去看他，“如果你认为你在马尔福家的收藏下仍然能够对我造成什么伤害，”他看了眼青年宽大衣袖中露出的莹白的双手上套着的深黑色金属，“那我建议或许你可以考虑一个长期的速速禁锢。”他终于认真注视着青年的双眼。  
“噢，Snape，我不是那个意思，”青年先败下阵来，“往坏处想，或许我生命的最后几天也就只有你能够陪伴我，给我们彼此之间留下一些美好的回忆不行吗？”他挫败地先挪开了对视的视线。  
“你也知道你可能会死去，”男人却像是突然被激怒了一样，他压抑着自己的语气，“你就不该让这一切发生。”他咬牙切齿，不知道在气什么。  
青年沉默了一会，然后开口，“我以为我们都已经做好了随时去面对死亡的准备，”他的语气还是一贯的和煦，比起大哄大叫反而更加有说服力，“你要知道，不是只有你一个人做好了这种觉悟，”他目光开始放远，“死亡是一件非常私人的事情，”他喃喃自语了邓布利多当初告诫他的话，“我或许也是自私的人，当初就不应该自以为是地介入你的生活，”他望着男人笑了笑，“这样或许你为我难过的时间就会短一点。”  
说完他捧着杯子就上楼了。  
男人目光沉沉地盯着青年的背影，半晌他喝下了已经不再有热气冒出的咖啡，一如他心情般苦涩。

Harry端着杯子上楼，他左右想了想，感觉自己或许刚刚讲的话还是有些直接，他知道男人不是那种不能接受事实的人，但是他并不希望到了现在留给彼此的印象还是如此硬邦邦的。  
他打开房门，准备下楼。  
柔软的地毯很好地掩盖住了他的脚步身。  
他俯下身从缝隙里看男人是否还在那，他发现Snape正拿着魔杖，一丝丝银白色的气体正从他的大脑被抽取出来，小心翼翼地放到冥想盆中。  
Harry眨了眨眼睛，他又悄悄地上楼了。

Snape感觉自己现在就像一个懦夫，他讨厌这个形容甚于别人说他是伏地魔的走狗，但他不得不这样承认。他想起青年对那晚发生的一切一无所知，依然如往常一样地对自己微笑，丝毫不吝啬对自己的迁就。他觉得自己在某些程度上成为了和自己父亲一样的人——那个只知道逃避现实、推脱责任的酒鬼。  
经历了多次实验，他依然想不到如何成功地将青年体内那些吸血鬼的血液剥离。他看着坩埚内沸腾的液体只觉得青年是否也在痛苦中煎熬。他以往最喜爱魔药，因为这是少有的他能从制作魔药的过程中获得片刻内心的安宁的方式。但是现在他经常操作到一半就克制不住自己内心的烦躁。他觉得有时候又非常痛恨以往的自己、过去的那些事，那些过往在他与青年之间划出了一条界限分明的巨大鸿沟。他知道青年每次见到他时眼里的渴望，那些情感将他拥抱令他忍不住想要落泪。但是他只能对此视若无睹，尽管内心也叫嚣着对青年的渴望。他的自制力已经快要用尽。Snape终于掀翻了坩埚，在又一次失败的实验之后。他喘息着，施放出清理一新与恢复如初，仿佛又找回了自己的冷静。  
Snape不惜去了一趟翻倒巷，他知道能够从哪里找到吸血鬼。那个狡诈的不死者告诉他，没有人知道喝下不够纯粹的血液之后会活多久或者如何解除，因为那些人一喝下就已经死了。  
“如果他能够熬过来，大概说明他的意志足够坚定吧。”吸血鬼摸了摸苍白的下巴，“或许可以给你提供一个思路，你知道巫师与魔法生物的魔力是不同的，当体内存在两种不同的魔力时就会令巫师发狂，”Snape能够理解他的意思，“只要能够属于巫师的魔力足够强大，你就能够压制住吸血鬼的血液。”他暧昧地舔了舔自己鲜红的嘴唇，“我猜你知道我们是依靠什么获得魔力，如果希望获得彻底的转化，我可以代劳。”他露出了下/流的笑容。  
Snape僵硬地转身，他毫不客气地给了对方一个倒挂金钩之后在对方“你这个没有情趣的男人”的大呼小叫中离开。  
男人并未与救世主透露太多，只是表示或许他需要采取一些措施迫使青年提前进入那种状态。  
Harry也没有想太多，尽管男人对他的态度并不温和，但是他一贯是相信这个男人一定会保护自己。

当天饭后，Snape就递给了他一瓶魔药，“喝下去。”  
那液体不知道加入了何种材料令他浑身微微发麻，麻劲过后他就觉得自己浑身发热。  
被禁魔环链禁锢了魔力，在理智开始缓慢燃烧时那种熟悉的无力感开始令他感到暴躁。  
他无意识地微微张开了嘴，仿佛能够摄入更多新鲜的空气缓解自己的燥热。青年解开了衬衫的第一颗扣子，露出笔直细腻的锁骨。  
这次他对身体的感知更加鲜明了，小腹处烧得慌，不知这魔药中加入了什么东西，他觉得自己的皮肤分外敏感，以往柔软贴身的衣物此刻却觉得粗硌难忍。尾椎骨处传来若有若无的酥麻令他浑身直起鸡皮，他极力克制身体的反应，却没有意识到自己的呼吸已经开始急促。  
男人忽然向他的脖子伸手，他一惊正想要往后退，却被捏着后颈制住了。  
“别动。”Snape摸索着他脖子上深黑色金属的卡扣。为了防止脱落或者暴力破坏，这类的器物通常设计的扣上时极快，而解开时却无比繁琐。  
Harry在这极近的距离下只感到男人的呼吸一阵一阵地轻柔拍打在他的脸颊侧，而不可避免的指尖轻触仿佛蚂蚁爬过，以往并不有何难忍，但喝完了魔药之后他只觉得热量从那一块肌肤迅速蔓延。待到男人将脖子上的桎梏解开后，他已经面色灿若桃李。  
接下来是要解开双脚的位置。青年双腿极长，黑色笔挺的裤装不过分宽松也不过于贴身，垂坠的面料在行走时能够勾勒出青年极好的腿型。他神智恍惚地按照Snape的命令伸出了脚，他看着男人蹲下，卷起他的裤脚后轻轻地抬起了他的脚踝。不知道是不是错觉，他甚至感到自己的脚踝处被摩挲了一把，他低头去看，发现男人只是握在金属处琢磨开关，大概是袖子吧。Harry被魔药反应折腾的不轻，他无力地倚靠在背后的墙上，墙面的冰冷令他微微清醒一点。  
Snape觉得自己大概是鬼迷心窍了，在握住青年伸出的腿时，他想起那晚的一些画面，没有忍住在那小巧圆润的踝骨处摸了摸。随后他立即反应过来了自己在做什么。他不得不在脑海里回忆了一番青年的父亲那张可恶的面孔来提示自己控制情绪。如此才能冷静地解开两只脚的卡扣。  
解开了脖子与双脚处的禁魔环链之后，Harry感到力量上涌，神智也随之清明了几分，但是与此同时，身体各个部分的感官也更加敏锐了。  
待到男人将双手处的深色金属也拿掉时，这并不漫长的一会时间都令两人好像承受了不小的负担。Harry倒没有注意男人的反应，克制自己已经消耗了他近乎全部的注意力。男人发现青年呼吸急促，面色发红，他了解魔药的效果，但是也极力避免自己去发散到其他方面的联想。  
“然后呢？”Harry感受着自己浑身充沛的魔力，他觉得如果要是忽略魔药的效果这是他最近感受最好的时刻。虽然在12岁以前他也未曾对魔法有一个明确的概念，但是多年的巫师经历在前，一下子回到手无寸铁的普通人状态他也感到十分的不方便。起码他在Snape工作的时候只能自己手洗那一堆油腻腻的餐盘。  
“感受你的魔力循环，然后运转它。”Harry依言执行。  
与魔力快速运转一同生发的，还有那种暴虐的破坏欲，以及某种渴求。  
他的眼睛颜色开始不稳定地蔓延出了一种红。青年面带无措与一丝丝隐蔽的依赖看着Snape。  
Snape带着救世主走到房间的空旷处，站定他身后，伸出自己的魔杖抵在青年的尾椎骨处。  
Harry没能忍住直接带着喘息“唔”地一声。他被自己的声音所惊，他从不知道自己能够发出如此低软的叫声。他不由捂住了嘴，身后的魔杖却如它的主人一般不近人情不为所动地微微使力戳了戳他，“专注。然后保持你的神智，我的魔力将要进入你的身体了。”他听见男人四平八稳的语气，内容若是改动上几个字就能令人浮想联翩。Harry对于此刻还在胡思乱想的自己感到有些不争气，只好暗自给自己鼓劲，却不知道某些事情已经发生过了。  
努力照话执行的救世主没能回头发现，男人紧抿的嘴唇与波涛汹涌的眼神。他开始稳定地输出自己的魔力。尽管巫师的魔力是为同源，但是每个人的魔力还是具有自己的特性。Harry能够感受到一股凝练、平静的魔力流淌入他的身体，将所到之处活跃的、属于他自己的魔力给安抚下来，但循环至某一处时，又有另一股力量开始活跃了。  
Harry能够感受到那就是造成他不受控制的来源。他努力地将自己与Snape的魔力结合，要将其驱逐出体外。但是那股力量仿佛不甘示弱，猛地窜起，势头极强。它在Harry的体内到处流窜，到了鼠蹊处时，令青年有意忽视的部位直接抬起了头。  
Snape只看到青年的身体不住地颤抖，已经用手抵着旁边的沙发。他有意往前走了解情况，但是现在的状态不允许他断开对魔杖与青年身体的链接。  
救世主只庆幸Snape没能站在自己的前面，那团力量仿佛得知此处是他的弱点，只要往这块随意戳刺几下，就能让压制它的魔力溃不成军。青年感到自己的犬牙正在变长，他的嘴巴开始难以合拢，涎液开始不住地顺着他的下巴滴落。  
青年浑身敏感，穿在身上的衣物此刻加重了他的颤抖，他哆哆嗦嗦地解开自己的扣子，一边含混不清地不知在解释什么，“我好难受…”他一边将衣服拉扯扔到地上，一边甚至想要解开自己的皮带。  
“忍耐，克制你的感官。”Snape实在头疼，他能看到青年一贯光滑白皙的肌肤上泛起一阵微粉，他为了让青年能够更加清晰体会到体内的魔力情况，加入了一些放大感官的药材，没想到会造成这样的效果。  
Harry委委屈屈地收回了自己的手，只好专注在体内的情况，他能够保持神智已是不易。他能够感觉到自己的身前硬的胀痛，恨不得伸手去摸一摸，但是男人还在他的身后虎视眈眈，只得发了狠想着一鼓作气解决掉在他的身体捣乱的始作俑者。  
在他终于成功地将体内作乱的罪魁祸首压制下去后，他忽然一愣，不是吧？他感到自己的下体一阵抽紧，他竟然就是这样在没有任何抚慰的情况下射了出来。Harry对自己的反应感到吃惊，他大口大口地喘气，正暗自庆幸Snape在他身后不知道自己的窘迫。  
Snape不再感觉魔力被吸走他放下魔杖，正要上前查看。  
Harry此刻却又发现另有情况，他感觉那股力量并非被他压制，而是融入他的魔力中，如泥牛入海即刻消失，却又在下一刻他全身魔力沸腾，只令他无力支撑自己，直往前倒去。  
男人急忙向前一步扶助他的腰身，肌肤相触的瞬间两人在心里都发出一声喟叹。  
Harry此刻不清不醒，只觉得那只手凉快而惬意。他用一只手抓住那只好像有意退离的手，只往自己身上贴。  
男人触及青年一身细腻的皮肤仿佛触了电一般想要甩开，他摸得青年肌肤如玉光滑，却入手滚烫，他躲闪不及又被青年拉着手用力贴住，只感到救世主腰腹处光洁的皮肤下肌肉柔韧有力，人鱼线没入裤腰处欲隐欲现。  
救世主现在正处于肌肤最敏感的状态，他一边抑制不住自己嘴里的嘤嘤哼叫，一边往男人怀里拱，他感到男人体温低于自己，但魔药教授的身躯常年被重重黑袍裹住，Harry只想起他见到男人清醒过来的那晚微低的领口露出的一片胸膛。他对于那块肌肤的执念使他着了魔似的就往男人的领口蹭，任男人如何训斥与制止都无法阻止他拉扯男人衣领的动作。  
Snape被救世主这一连串的动作搞得措手不及，他被逼的实在无法——  
“清泉如水。”  
青年被淋得劈头盖脸，他的动作终于停滞了一下，男人制住了那个状似嗑药的救世主，仔细探看他的情况。  
他看见青年再一次冲他瞪着红色的双眼，他的心里“咯噔”了一下，忽然意识到了什么，失败了吗？他看着青年依旧不见清醒，感觉到了痛苦仿佛上涌的水一样没过他的口鼻，他有一种肺部抽痛的窒息。  
Snape甚至开始后悔自己为何不再慎重一点。他感到二十年前的悔恨与绝望再次铺天盖地而来。他颤抖着双手将那个淋了一头一脸的青年用力地搂住，他觉得自己又要再次失去了什么。  
而此刻体内力量充盈的救世主被男人一把搂在怀里，他迷失的神智好像回来了一些。他不知男人究竟是个什么情况，但不妨碍他回手拥抱这个看似无比绝望的男人。  
“Snape…”青年低声喃喃。  
这一声却令男人好像抓住了救命的稻草，他急急忙忙低头查看青年的状态，他欣喜地发现青年眼中异样的红芒正在退却消散，原有的碧绿眼眸逐渐恢复。  
“噢，Harry。”他用力地抱着青年，失而复得的喜悦激荡着他的情绪。  
尽管理智慢慢回笼，但是生理性的燥热依然挥之不去。他开始在男人的怀里挣扎，“难受…”，在经历了刚刚的一切之后，他只觉得莫大的委屈令他鼻框酸涩，男人少有的情绪外露令他更加肆无忌惮地寻求安慰。  
但这时他觉得除了身前的部位再次顶立令他苦不堪言外，身后的某处也似乎有些不对劲。似乎…那里有什么开关？  
青年被自己的想法雷的不轻，虽然那一次在图书室的“生理启蒙”给他令他似有所悟，但他从未觉得自己会是承受的一方。  
这些念头盘旋在他脑海，他感到空气都燥热了几分。他虚弱地推了推支撑着他的身体的男人，后者立刻紧张地询问他有什么不适。  
“我想去洗个澡。”他小声紧张地向男人表达了这个诉求，男人立刻忙不迭地将他放在皮质的沙发上。  
待到Harry将自己沉入浴缸才胆敢抚慰上自己欲望的前端。但是感觉如何使弄似乎都不得要法。他舔舔嘴唇想起刚刚感到的身后传来的异样的触感，最终还是将手伸了下去。  
药效渐渐消退，但是敏感的部位依旧难摸难拿，他发现自己似乎不需要太过刻意使力，身后的穴口就轻轻松松含入一个指尖。他的表情似有难受又有愉悦，身后含着自己的手指这种奇异的触感令他浑身仿佛过电一样霹雳啪啦地眼前炸开一阵白光。好半晌才缓过来。  
待到这一阵过了之后，他忽然觉得这种感觉有些似曾相识，但是若是他没有记错他不可能有过这种经历。他摸索着自己的肠道，浅浅地戳弄着，前头的部位不住吐出清液，他跨在浴缸边沿的脚背不觉地绷直，脚趾勾起，泛着淡淡的红。  
他觉得这种感觉实在太奇怪了，正准备将手指撤出时，指甲不知道碰到了某处，他身后的那处忽然紧紧地裹住自己的手指，前面不受控制地飚出一股白液。那一阵真是爽的他眼泪都出来了，甚至没能忍住叫了一声。  
他马上听到Snape的声音在外头大声地询问，他克制不住一手在身后的捻弄，另一只手扶着墙边防止自己滑进水里，这种伴着男人的声音的幻想令他在没有抚慰前端的情况下直接射了出来。  
Harry这才将身后的手指抽出查看，拉出的一些银丝竟在水中都未能被稀释掉。他伸手在股间摸了摸，满手的滑腻令他红了脸，只赶紧在水下揉搓干净。他听到门外的男人似乎半晌听不到他的回答正要破门而入，才急急地应了一声。  
等到青年裹挟着一股水汽从浴室出来，Snape已经等得不耐烦了，在情绪平复之后，他又成为了那个好像无坚不摧的斯莱特林蛇王。他从青年浴后的放松看出了些微惑人心魄的意味。他快速地摒弃掉自己那些没用的情绪，仔细检查青年的状态。  
“应该不存在什么大的问题了，”他最终得出这个令人欣喜的结论，“不过或许你的体质会有一部分吸血鬼的特征。”他皱眉看着青年好奇地摸着自己的忽然能够控制长短的犬齿。  
“好的，如果我有哪里不适一定都会跟你说的。”Harry笑眯眯地向Snape保证。  
“既然你已经恢复了，那么我想你应该很快就能回归你的岗位了。”Snape如同一个黑心的雇主催促救世主开始他的工作。“我会去一趟霍格沃茨，同其他教授商量关于你的工作内容，劳烦救世主今日安分守己切莫再发生什么意外。”男人说完就立马离开了。  
Harry一脸乖巧地等到男人的背影消失后，他的目光投向了那个银液流动的冥想盆。


	15. Chapter 15

Snape。  
冥想盆。  
这两个词结合到了一起就充满了各种令人探究的欲望。  
毕竟这个男人一贯是冷漠而神秘的。  
Harry倒是没有想到这个男人会是如此没有戒心。或者说，这个男人并未对他提起戒心。  
毕竟蜘蛛尾巷少有人踏足，何况像是自己甚至有幸在这里居住。或许Snape完全没有意识到要将这些如此私密的个人物品收纳好。  
他在心里鄙夷了一番自己的趁虚而入的小人行径，但还是伸出了自己的罪恶之手。  
我就看一点点。他在心里小声地对自己说。  
冥想盆的作用在于存放记忆与回顾。被抽取出记忆后，大脑对于这些产生这些记忆时的场景会产生一种钝感，只有回到冥想盆围观的时候才能回忆起全部的内容。并且在通过冥想盆对记忆的回顾，可以以不同的角度对当时的场景进行回顾。这是邓布利多经常的做法。就不知道Snape究竟是出于何种目的了。  
青年怀着莫名的心虚与期待，进入了冥想盆。  
他倒没有料到会是这个场景，Snape醒来的那晚，他看着惊慌失措的自己夺门而入，而男人眉眼冷峻带着几分的审视。他发现在他俩见到对方的瞬间，两人都不由放松下来，Harry感兴趣地琢磨着，他之前从没能如此清晰地把握Snape的情绪变化。与之相反的是自己想什么都明明白白地写在脸上了。  
画面一换，是他那日费劲心机进入地窖死缠烂打要求男人答应自己的要求成为自己的圣诞节舞伴。他那日自以为是地将情绪宣泄，使这个男人对此有所知不过是以退为进的策略，却在看到男人眼神的些微颤动后开始有些后悔。他知道这个Snape内心的纠结与负担，却不曾知晓在这段关系中，逼着自己退却或许比追逐更加痛苦。  
他不知道要作何反应。再接下来的画面里，他看到了Snape面对自己笨拙舞姿时尽管语气恶劣但是却并未真的有任何不耐的眼神、舞会中凝视的深沉、那只被收下却未阅读的记忆、自己被灌了魔药而发狂的时男人混杂着痛心与不敢置信的表情…很多事情以Harry从未想象过的另一视野展现。  
Harry沉浸在自己的想法中，他的心情颇为沉重与复杂，觉得或许自己可能真的过于自私，只考虑着自己的意愿却从未考虑过男人的感受。青年绿色的眸子里充满了自责与愧疚。  
但当他被场景中的声响吸引回注意力——

画面中的两人十分亲密的姿态说实话还是给Harry造成了不小的冲击。  
Harry认出这是自己那次发狂的场景。他看着Snape轻轻松松地将自己抱上床时，自己挣扎不过，被捆住了之后一口咬上了男人的喉结。  
他睁大了眼，觉得或许自己当初强烈要求进入格兰芬多还是有嗲道理的。他以为男人应该马上将自己打晕了不管才是，却没想到他堪称是温柔地安抚自己。  
Harry欣慰地看着自己终于松开了嘴巴，却没想到下一秒自己就又舔了上去。他虽然对于情爱之事的最多了解只来源于霍格沃茨的图书室，却也知道人的喉部有多敏感。不知道为什么，他觉得自己现在还能站在这偷窥男人的记忆已经是Snape对他最大的仁慈了。  
但之后他又再一次推翻了自己的想法。在吃完自己的手指之后，Snape的手指也惨遭荼毒，Harry已经不大敢去看男人黑如锅底的脸色。尤其是自己一头栽倒在男人的某个部位时。  
他虽然有贼心，奈何没有贼胆，连看个记忆都不知道在心虚什么。只是再次发现男人对自己真的是从来只口头严厉，而并未实际对自己动过手。他听着男人严厉却对另一个自己毫无作用的喝止声真想替当时的男人打晕自己。  
而在自己胡搅蛮缠地亲上男人的时候Harry马上又转换念头了。说实话他真的非常遗憾自己竟然对此一点印象都没有。他目含酸意地盯着那个肆无忌惮的自己，只恨不得以身替之。完全不去想那明明就是发生在他自己做过的事情。  
而在他看到Snape挣脱了自己的束缚，而另一个青年腰部耸动，两人部位亲密摩擦时，男人如见了鬼一般地弹开时，Harry忍不住笑了出来。他难得看到男人极不淡定的表情，觉得自己大概可以回味上许久。但他的笑容在下一秒马上僵住了。  
他看到青年自顾自地掏出自己的器物时，愣了能有两三秒，完全忘了这是在记忆中，火急火燎地扑上去想要把自己的裤子穿好。在发现根本无能为力的时候，只得挡在Snape的眼睛前面大叫着，“不准看啊！”  
但男人的眼神直直地透过他看见了那个不得章法胡乱摸索而显得分外委屈的青年。  
Harry看着另一个衣衫不整的青年穿过自己向男人爬去。在记忆穿过自己向男人爬去的时候，他甚至觉得自己在这一刻已经完全被带到这个角色中去了。青年已经完全脱掉了自己的裤子，Harry从来不知到自己的能有这样的一面。  
事实上，从有了救世主的名号之后，他一直是众人的焦点。在自己还在一二年纪时，就经常会有高年级的学长学姐喜欢逗逗他，捏一把他的脸，甚至偶尔会亲他一把。他能感到大家对他的爱护之情。而在青春期时，就已经有不少的女生会在暗中偷偷讨论他。这并没有什么让他有什么感到骄傲的地方，反而是令他有些困扰——Ron经常对此抱怨，而男生之间的好胜心理总是那么微妙，他能感到有些男性同学的疏远。说实话并不是他太在意别人的眼光，但是他并未做错什么却毫无道理地要遭到别人的排挤总是令人无奈。何况他清楚地知道大多数人都是为着他的名气——可这是拿父母的性命才换来的。他从未以父母的死亡为自己的荣耀，但是世人却以此大做文章。所以他讨厌别人的关注。而现在的他依然不乏追求者，但是他向来都是深居寡出不爱令人捕捉到自己的行踪，所以也相对较少直面那些爱慕之情。  
Harry知道自己的长相遗传了自己父母优秀的基因，他确实是好看的。但是他并不关注这些，或者是他并未将此作为自己去获得什么的手段。他看着另一个自己以一种极为缠人的、诱惑的、确实是难以抗拒的姿态，在挣脱了束缚之后，毫不顾忌地以动作要求男人抚慰自己。  
青年的叫声真是极为好听。带着年轻人特有的质感，不是很大声，但是靠在耳朵旁边听起来正好。音调不是很高，带着鼻腔喘息的湿润与与情绪的热烈。调子拉的很长，很软，哭意里是一种渴望。  
对名为Severus·Snape的渴望。  
Harry觉得自己都要疯了，何况是在场的另一个男人。他盯着两人接吻时，男人终于握上自己器官的手。他知道男人的手指极长。在跳舞的时候他能够感觉男人一手就能覆盖自己的腰背。那向来是优雅地操持魔杖、调制魔药的双手，此刻与自己未被他人碰触的部位相贴、撸动。Harry觉得自己好像真的躺在男人的怀里被有如魔药材料一样被轻柔的抚弄。他不由夹紧自己的双腿，感受身体中开始渐渐生发的欲望。  
他看到男人终于也忍不住情动，微微耸动的腰身，不由自主捂住了自己的嘴。而另一个无知无觉的自己却在男人的腰腹部瞎摸索，竟然真的将男人勃发的欲望给摸了出来。Harry紧紧盯着男人紫红色的阴茎，在青年白皙手指的抓弄下分为色情。“太大了吧…”他盯着另一个自己一手圈不拢那根器官，他轻轻咬着自己的嘴唇，抑制自己脑中看过的那本生理启蒙书中带来的想法。  
Harry琢磨了一下，反正现在只有自己一个人。他如同那些偷看黄片的少年一样，凑的极近去观察。心中不由发出由衷的感叹。  
在他看到男人扯着他的腰，他的心里忽然有了一些不妙的预感。他看到另一个自己就这样被扯开了腿。  
见鬼了。Harry只瞪着眼前的画面。  
说实话他的柔韧性是为了能够在扫帚上做出更多的动作而不是拿来这样用的。他一言难尽地看着自己轻易地便被男人给掰扯揉弄，感到十分的羞耻。而他体毛稀少的体质也终于被男人给知道了。他以往对此感到有些自卑。在欧美人普遍体毛浓厚的情况下，他的个子也只到平均线、体魄也不如别人健壮、而且到了青春期之后大家都开始体毛浓密就除了他。  
在那时候Ron还有些奇怪地问他是不是发育较晚，他支支吾吾地顾左右而言他给糊弄过去了。从那之后他就非常注意尽量不让别人注意到这些。被灌了那瓶魔药之后他就觉得自己平时也还有一些汗毛的胳膊也都只剩光滑。虽然之后知道是因为喝了吸血鬼血液的缘故，但能够活下来他也已经感激梅林的眷顾了，所以不再去纠结这些细节。  
但现在一切都暴露在男人的眼中。  
Harry看着男人终于不再克制的眼神只觉得另一个自己估计要遭。  
果然，他看到那个刚刚才被他探查过的地方被男人反复揉按。他对这场景感到腿软的很，只得坐在地上着了魔般看着男人对他出奇耐心的开发。不知道为什么，刚刚在浴室中自己的那处似乎更加柔软一些。他看着男人的动作有些不着边际地想。而且，好像自己会流一些什么东西出来。他回忆起指尖那时拉丝的黏腻。  
在男人的指尖终于伸进去摸索，直到全指没入。Harry口干舌燥想起刚刚在浴室的奇妙经历。在男人曲起手指恶意揉按的时候，他盯着那个依然被死死压着腿不得翻身的、泪水涎液糊了满脸的、沉浸在情欲中的青年，只绞紧了自己不住摩挲的双腿。  
而最后自己沉沉睡去之后男人那一巴掌将Harry不知飘到何处的思绪拉回。他盯着近在咫尺的面色难看的男人，忽然意味不明地笑了声。

德拉科终于传回了消息。  
彼时Harry正在校长室同麦格汇报最近的小巫师们的情况。  
画像递来消息，Harry直接借用了校长室的壁炉，他在马尔福庄园中见到了德拉科与Hermione，出乎意料的是Ron也在。  
“Harry你可真不够意思。”Ron见面先给了他一个大大的拥抱，“我居然都不知道你出了事。”  
Harry回抱了他一下，“因为我知道你一贯瞒不过你妈妈，”虽然这是借口，但也是实话，Harry不希望好朋友为自己担忧，同时要是被Ron知道了，那相当于韦斯莱一家子都知道了。“我不想给你们添麻烦。”  
“不想给人添麻烦就要安分守己，Potter。”Snape从门外进来，他不着痕迹地看了一眼Ron搂着青年肩膀的手。  
Ron依然保留着学生时期对于对头学院院长的畏惧，他立马站的端端正正，好像自己只是一个无关人士。  
德拉科见状嗤笑了一声，立马引起前者的怒视。显然他俩的关系并未随着Harry和Hermione与德拉科的交好而有所改善。  
“我们得到了一定的消息，现在是验证它们的时候。”Hermione只觉得这群男生同以前一样幼稚，她不想去管这些，见人来齐了便直接开口说出了自己的计划。  
她详细讲述了自己的想法，却得到了Snape第一个反对。  
“我不同意。”男人以不容置疑的语气表明了自己的态度。  
“这是最有效的方案。”Hermione毫不退让，她从来就是三人组中最尊重Snape的一个，但是涉及到她擅长的领域她也丝毫不会退让。  
而其他三个人都极为有经验地不去介入。  
“你可知道其中有多少风险？”Snape皱着眉头，指出了他不同意的关键。  
女巫思索了一下，忽然转向Harry，“鉴于这个计划的执行者很大程度上是由你充当，Harry，你有没有什么意见？”她将问题抛给了计划的核心，让他自己决定。  
“咳，”他无视男人紧紧盯着他的视线，“我觉得吧，只要我小心一点…”那视线仿佛会把人吃了，“我没有问题的。”他小声、快速、简短地表达了自己的意见。  
男人的脸色极臭，在他们敲定了计划的细节之后，就背着手怒气冲冲地离开了。  
Harry 有些无奈地叹了口气。  
Hermione有些愧疚地开口，“我很抱歉，Harry”强势的小女巫难得露出这个表情，“你和Snape教授…”  
“没事，这跟你没有关系，”Harry轻声安抚着，Ron也过来安慰了这个格兰芬多三人组的智商担当。“他不过是担心我。”Harry露出了一个志在必得的微笑，女巫惊喜地捂住嘴，她从Harry的笑容中看出了什么。  
德拉科也“啧啧”了两声，就只剩下Ron一脸迷茫。  
“嘿，你们又瞒了我什么？”Ron忿忿不平地地大声抱怨。

Snape听到自己的房间门被敲响。  
在救世主状态好转之后，他们马上就住回了霍格沃茨的地窖。他实在不想与青年独处，将自己混杂在众人之中会让他感到比较轻松。  
而在宵禁后会敲开他的房间门的也只有救世主一个人。  
他打开房门瞪着这个不知死活的救世主询问有何贵干。  
“有何贵干？”Harry重复了一遍，带着轻笑。“我觉得我们之间需要探探。”他的手指撑着自己的下巴轻轻点了点，似在考虑什么。  
“什么问题？”Snape并不想让青年进屋，一旦进来或许又没完没了。  
“我或许需要对今天在马尔福庄园发生的事情道歉？”他的口气并不太确定。  
Snape冷笑了一声，“如果是为了这事，我觉得作为一个无足轻重的魔药教授承受不起救世主的歉意。”  
Harry抓住了他的手臂，带着些微的恳求，“请不要这样妄自菲薄，”他的扬起一个令人无法拒绝的笑容，“您可是我的救命恩人啊，如何报答你都不为过。”  
男人这时候却没有注意这么多，他有些不同意地看着青年，“如果你是为了表达自己的歉意才作出这种姿态，我并不会因为这样就高看你一眼。”他发现青年在英国一月的夜晚这种气温下只穿了一件长及脚踝的深色丝质睡袍，脚上踩着的棉拖多多少少让他皱着的眉头舒展了一部分。  
“这又是另一个重点了，Snape。”他倚靠在门边上，不知为何让Snape想起了自己故去的好友卢修斯追求纳西莎时的状态。  
他认命地让开进入房间的通道，他领教过救世主的执着，而如今的他有心却无力拒绝青年的接近，就算知道他别有用心。  
Snape点燃壁炉，然后在救世主的对面坐下，以一种强势的进攻姿态，“你还有什么重要的事情？”他强调了重要这个字眼。  
青年露出了一个极为漂亮的笑容，“我是来找你负责的。”  
Harry想起在出门之前，他认认真真地听着斯莱特林的镜子的意见打理了能有一小时，那面镜子得到了自新主人入住以来最诚恳的对待，它恨不得把自己的毕生绝学都灌输到Harry身上，“恕我直言，今夜无人能够抵挡您的魅力。”  
“抱歉？”Snape的表情好像是在当年的黑魔法防御课上与洛哈特决斗一样。  
青年露出了一个不知何种意味的笑容，“或许该说抱歉的人是我，”他漫不经心地说出了接下来让Snape恨不得时光倒转劈砍了自己的话，“我看了您的记忆，又一次。”  
男人“腾”地一下从柔软的椅子上站起来，“你？！你怎么敢？”  
“说实话，Snape，”青年语调拉的长长的，显得有些无辜，“我本来并不想告知您这一切，毕竟”他仰起头看着似乎是有些恼羞成怒的男人，“先说喜欢的人是我，而查看了记忆之后发现诱惑您的人也是我，”青年靠在沙发上，双腿伸直了放松之后又微微交叠在一起垂下，犹如一只慵懒的猫一样，“您在其中不过也是受害者，”他将受害者这个发音咬的极为清晰，仿佛恨不得划清楚关系的人才是他一样。“我知道假装无事发生可以避免很多尴尬，“不过，”他状似苦恼，实则眼里充满了戏谑地看着魔药教授，“或许需要你解决我如今的一些小状况，毕竟也有一部分原因因你而起。”  
男人的气息似稍微有所放松，他坐回了椅子上，但是他仍然以一种不信任的眼神盯着Harry，“你不必将自己说的如此委曲求全，”他看穿了青年的目的，但不得不承认这番话令他心里好受了一点，“我答应解决你的那些‘小状况’，但是你偷窥他人隐私这点我也不会饶过你。”他锱铢必较地强调着。  
Harry丝毫不放在心上，说实话，只要自己没有因为偷看记忆这点被这个刻薄的男人赶出地窖，他就有把握在接下来的谈话中得到自己想要的东西。“记住你的承诺，Snape教授。”他选择了这个称呼，也成功看到了男人稍微软和的表情。  
“我会记得我的职责，”他看到青年似是不放心的表情，“告诉我你的问题。”他不想继续这个部分的讨论。  
Harry从善如流，“最近，我觉得我的…部位不大对劲。”他将那个词含混着说了过去。  
“嗯？”Snape没能听清楚，他凑近了青年，才闻到对方身上沐浴后的清香。  
“就是…”Harry绞尽脑汁如何表达，“后面的部位。”他一脸期待地看着Snape希望他能够领悟到自己的意思。  
而显然斯莱特林与格兰芬多之间有着交流上的隔阂。  
Snape不耐烦地看着他，大有再不好好说话，就别说了的意思。  
青年叹了口气，他慢慢地站起来，在某个瞬间他僵硬了一下，这个细节被Snape给捕捉到了。  
Harry指着沙发皮垫上一滩水渍，在光线的照射下微微发光。“你如果知道这个是什么。”他看着Snape皱起了眉头希望他能够理解事情的关键。  
魔药大师一脸高深地看着自己的沙发，将眼神挪到一脸希冀盯着他的救世主身上，“如果是失禁之类的毛病，依照现有的材料我无法立刻为你提供有效的魔药。”  
Harry在男人的眼神变得奇怪的时候有了一种不良的预感，而听到这话他简直要气昏了过去，“该死的你才失禁，”他炸毛地向男人走去，全然不顾顺着他的动作缓慢顺着他的腿流动的液体。“你他妈的看清楚这个是什么？”他不顾仪态，撩起自己的睡袍下摆，从自己的大腿根处捋了一把，男人才发现救世主单薄的衣物下似乎不着一物。  
青年指尖有银丝勾连，欲坠欲断，他清楚地看见在壁炉的火光下随着指尖的伸张而拉长拉短。  
而Harry试图让男人了解的更加清楚，他将自己的一只腿跨到了男人的椅背上，抓起男人的手就放到那些液体流过的部位。


	16. Chapter 16

非要评个仔细的话，Snape觉得他说不出面对现在的救世主和当年的黑魔王究竟谁会比较艰难。  
似乎他一生都在为自己的错误买单。他颇为头疼。  
他大概知道救世主是怎么回事了。  
他也能看清楚青年眼底的那些跃跃欲试与那些并不令人讨厌的欲擒故纵。  
他感觉自己的底线摇摇欲坠。  
他一直以这是莉莉的孩子在提醒自己。  
但到了现在，他发现就算是他看向青年时所暗含的愧疚也难以掩盖青年身上的光芒。  
Snape叹了口气，Harry从来没有见过男人这个模样，他反而开始有点慌了。  
青年不动声色地琢磨男人的表情。  
“告诉我，你想要我做什么。”男人的手还被青年按在黏腻的大腿上。他能感觉到青年腿部肌肉紧致。  
Harry知道这并不意味着男人的妥协。“我渴望你。”他将折磨了他日日夜夜的想法终于说了出来。  
“那么你一定要以这样的方式？”Snape挑起了眉，他知道今天青年如果不能给自己一个满意的答案的话他们将无缘以后。  
“我知道你并没有看我给你的那些记忆，”青年想起那个在冥想盆中一闪而过的事实，“而你从来就知道我想要什么，”他拉着男人的手顺着自的腿往上摸，越是往上的部位越是湿的一塌糊涂，“我是不太愿意明白你究竟在顾虑什么，因为在我看来你的愧疚毫无意义，尤其在黑魔王已经死了的现在，所有人都已经朝着明天走，只有你一个人还执着地背负着你的枷锁，”他强调了一句，“你自己亲自带上的枷锁。”  
男人像是没有想到Harry会这样说，他唇角抽动了几下，“可我是造成你父母死亡的罪魁祸首！伏地魔该死而我也一样该死！”他开始控制不住自己情绪。  
Harry腿根处敏感的皮肤能够感觉到那只被他紧紧抓着的手在颤抖。  
而他不愿意放手。  
“事实上该死的人是彼得，”他想起那个死在最终之战的卑鄙小人，“你知道的凤凰社为了保护我这个救世主的存在而牺牲了多少人，按照你的逻辑或许我才是应该抱着伏地魔一起在阿瓦达中跳舞然后同归于尽的那个人。”  
男人别开脸并不去看救世主，他用了劲想要把自己的手抽回，他觉得再不改变这样的态势或许下一秒他就要被攻破心防。  
“你看我，Snape，”Harry执着地对上他的眼神，“关于你们的过去我已经了解的足够多了，而我也知道你是为着我的妈妈才为我做到这个程度，”青年毫不留情地指出了他们之间最大的隔阂，“我不可能对此毫无介怀，”Harry苦笑了一下，Snape感到自己灵魂痛苦地战栗着，他疯狂地想要告诉面前这个露出令人心疼的笑容的青年不是的，不是这样的。但他抿紧了嘴唇一言不发。  
“我也试图让你知道我与我的父母，与詹姆、莉莉是完全不一样的个体，但是后来我发现，”Harry松开了Snape的手，他撩起自己睡袍的下摆胡乱地擦了擦腿间的一片狼藉，然后在男人的腿上坐下，他将自己的头抵在男人的肩上，闷闷地说，“我永远是他们的孩子，我以有他们这样勇敢的父母为荣，而我也相信他们会为了现在的我骄傲，所以我不应该为了谁而去否认我与他们之间的关系，所以——”  
他抬起头，对上Snape的眼睛，他认真的视线直击心灵，“我是他们血脉的延续、是意志的传承，他们对我的爱与保护深深地刻在我的灵魂内，而我想再也没有谁比我更具有足够的资格可以代表他们说一句——

原谅你自己吧，Severus。”

男人没有想到自己穷尽一生追逐的某个答案会在这样一个时刻被人双手奉上。他觉得自己此刻再也无力去控制自己的情感，所以他选择将青年用力地搂进怀里而他只想感谢梅林感谢命运在他的半生悲惨之后终于何其有幸能够得到怀中这人的垂青。  
青年有些困惑地眨眨眼，然后他后知后觉地睁大了自己的眼睛，他有一个惊喜的猜测，他的手微微用力地揪着男人的衣襟。  
Snape平复了自己的心情，他以一种奇异的目光看着自己怀中青年的侧脸，“说实话我不觉得一个上了四十岁的老男人会是一个很好的选择，在身为救世主的你有着那么多候选人的情况下。”  
Harry完全无法抑制自己脸上的笑容，他并未马上回答男人的问题，他勉强地抬起自己的上半身，而这个动作令他本就潺潺的身下再次涌出一股热流，他极力去忽视这个诡异的感觉。  
“你觉得我是什么样的人，Severus.”他反问了男人这个问题，没有等男人回答，他便又接着开口，“我崇敬的人很多，邓布利多、我的父母、小天狼星、卢平…”他掰着手指头念出了一堆人名，“你也是其中的一个，”他直视男人，“但是你与他们不同。”  
男人好整以暇地看着青年认真地分析其中的区别，“我记得你见到我的第一面，”Harry愉快地笑了，“相信我那绝对不是什么很友善的经历，但是我记得，你看的是我的眼睛，而不是我的伤疤。那时候我就知道了，你与我有同样的想法。”  
“什么想法？”男人循循善诱。  
“怎么说呢，你知道我其实不太乐意把救世主这个名号很当做那么一回事，”他安静了一下，“你了解这背后的东西，你知道这是鲜血、失去与牺牲，而不是掌声与名气那种虚无缥缈的东西。”青年微微有些出神，“其实很长一段时间我不太敢去面对韦斯莱一家，包括凤凰社的人。莫丽很好，她很关心我，她每次见面都会问我‘最近好吗Harry？’但是我知道他们更不好。”男人一下一下开始慢慢摸着他的背，带着安抚的意味，“我之后见过乔治，他已经带着弗雷德的那份活下去了。尽管不再需要去面对双胞胎的‘猜猜我是谁’，可是我实在没办法看着他们明明已经承受了巨大的悲痛之后还要来安慰我‘这不是你的错。’”  
Harry将自己飘忽的视线移回男人的脸上，“你知道吗，我有一段时间经常想起你。对，你当然不知道，因为你收下了我的记忆之后就理所当然地将它作为一个装饰品，”他微微不满地抱怨，“算了这不是重点，”青年知道男人的油盐不进，“重点是我那时候觉得如果你还在的话一定能够告诉我应该怎么做。之后，我就在马尔福庄园将你带走了。”他想起当初，不由露出了自得的笑容。  
男人圈着他的胳膊一紧，他的声音低沉，“我竟然不知道我在什么时候成为了大名鼎鼎的Harry·Potter的人生导师？”  
“你是我见过最为高尚的人，Severus。不要反驳这一点，”他及时堵住男人想要反驳的话语，“就像我知道我自己只是一个普通人，盛名之下多是难副其实，我会懦弱、会逃避、我甚至曾经是痛恨这一切的。为什么是我呢？”  
青年回忆自己的过去，“很多事情都是无解，为什么我是救世主、为什么我一定要成为命中注定打败他的人、为什么那么多人都死了而我还活着，”他疲惫地靠着男人的肩膀，“但我一想到如果是你，大概会对这些东西毫不犹豫地嗤之以鼻。只要站在我旁边的人是你，我就觉得好像命运似乎也不是不可战胜的。”男人像是没有想到他会说出这样的话，他有些诧异地看着他，“而我现在开始畏惧了。”  
Harry感到自己底下的睡袍大概已经湿了个彻底，大概连男人的衣物都不能幸免，他有些自暴自弃地继续，“我其实畏惧那个字眼，如同畏惧你一样，”男人一挑眉梢，他并不能苟同青年的话语，他觉得青年从来就是胆大包天，  
“是的，我不敢用‘爱’来形容我对你的情感，它似乎太过纯粹而实际上我对你的观感更加复杂。在我意识到我对你有了不同的想法之时，你早就是我一切情绪的来源。我爱你与我相似的想法、恨你自以为是地安排我的人生、敬重你为了我付出的一切、鄙薄你对过去的纠缠、喜欢你对世人的傲慢、而最遗憾——是你并不喜欢我。”  
青年的面孔上这时才真正意义上带了一些难过，他觉得人果然都是贪心的。最开始不过希望他能够多看自己一眼，而后却希望他的眼神能够永远在自己的身上驻足停留。再后来他觉得如果只是能够在他的心中留下特殊的、永久的回忆也不错，但现在他甚至可耻地希望男人能够回应自己的感情。他叹了口气。  
“Harry，”他听到男人叫了一声自己的教名，他看见男人的似是无奈又不知从何说起的表情，“我只证明这一次。”他举起自己的魔杖，释放了一个守护神咒。  
一头银白色的牡鹿从魔杖尖端越出，它在屋子内轻盈地跳跃了一圈，最后来到两人的身边，Harry伸出手，牡鹿将自己的角凑上去让青年摸了摸，然后舔了舔青年的手。  
Harry的表情由迷茫转向震惊之后是抑制不住的狂喜，他微微颤着自己的手，魔杖从袖子中滑出，他召唤出了自己的守护神，两只头上带角的鹿互相嗅了嗅，舔了一下对方的皮毛就不见了。  
“我不是在做梦吧。”Harry看着银色的动物消失的场景有些反应不过来。他猛地转头揪着男人的衣襟，“我要再看一次！”  
“说了只一次，”男人就知道青年会有这种反应，他颇有些不耐烦地将青年抓着自己魔杖的手解开，“或许你会喜欢另一种方式。”他抬起青年的下巴轻轻摩挲了两下，带着一种情色的意味，微微低头。

怀中的青年嘴唇柔软，带着甜美的气息，Snape说不出这是什么味道，但他知道他喜欢这个，还曾经为此失控。他不知出于什么心理，带着些微的力度啃咬，直把青年的唇瓣染上属于情欲的色彩。  
Harry的手抵在男人的胸腹处，厚实的触感令他不禁开始上下其手。他摸索着衣物下鲜明的轮廓，只在好奇男人究竟如何保持身材。  
男人的舌尖扣入齿关，他像是知晓了青年的心不在焉，只是在青年的上颚一扫，他就满意地感到怀中人抓着自己臂膀的手收紧了一些。  
Harry有些难以置信男人对此似乎游刃有余，他不得不微微分开，表达出自己的疑问，“你怎么能这么有经验？”  
男人看着他虚张声势的长牙舞爪，他知道青年眼底忐忑的酸意，他们贴的极近，Harry能够感觉到男人的唇瓣贴着自己一张一合，男人胸腔的震动透过衣物与热量一同传来，“基于对人体结构的了解，我的救世主。”Harry有种不好的预感，他觉得自己可能因为这方面的知识储备不足而被吃的透透的，“而我假设，这个部位也是，嗯？”青年感受到男人的指尖拨弄了几下他的耳垂，那一声“嗯？”带着男人特有的低沉与磁性，他一直很好奇怎么会有人能够在如此低沉的音调下还能咬字清晰，未等他赏玩完毕男人这把嗓子，男人下一秒就把青年的耳垂含了进去。  
他从来都不知道那个看似平平无奇的部位能有这么大的威力，青年只能无助地搂紧了男人，他极力克制，但破碎的呻吟声还是不受控制的溢出。他能感觉到男人温热的口腔，那牙齿碰触时的坚硬、唇舌的柔软、吸啃舔咬发出的暧昧水声。  
等到Snape终于大发慈悲放过他的耳垂时，青年已经一副眉眼含泪的委屈模样。他恨恨地锤了一下男人的肩膀，觉得自己实在讨不到便宜，他一边捂着自己的耳朵一边就要从男人的腿上跳下来，却被男人一把搂住了腰。  
Snape玩味地看着眼前撩不过就想跑的青年，他从以前就发现了，他非常热衷于让青年露出那些为难的表情，他承认逼着青年在自己与其他之间做抉择是他的恶趣味，而尤其是青年最终总是会不由自主地偏向他、迁就他会让他获得莫大的成就感。  
男人的手指轻轻撩开青年的睡袍，果不出其然，底下的风景一览无余。Harry恼羞成怒地扯回自己的衣摆，像是忘记了最开始明明是他不请自来还大张旗鼓理所当然地投入男人的怀抱。  
“我想，”男人轻易地颠了颠坐在他的大腿上的救世主，他将青年搂的更近，露出了刚刚谈话过程中被青年流出的液体弄湿的裤子上的水渍，他用手指捻了捻，“我可以对你的这个‘小状况’负责，而你，”他将手指上沾到的痕迹抹在青年被亲吻得艳丽的嘴唇上，“需要对你给我造成的困扰负责。”  
男人恶劣地用下半身顶弄了一下青年弧度圆润的臀部，在青年的惊呼声中，他一手在青年的后背处托着，低头在青年由于在动作中睡袍下滑而露出的锁骨处舔弄。Harry只能一手无力地揽住男人的脖颈，一手捂着自己的嘴巴，他觉得自己身下汩汩，还不住地收缩似乎有着某种渴望。  
Snape的另一只手已经顺着青年脊柱的凹陷一路向下，他的手指在尾椎骨处轻轻揉了揉，直把青年逼的双腿打颤，才不紧不慢地没入臀缝之中。  
Harry低头看着男人的动作，只看到男人已经一路品尝到他的胸前。青年的皮肤极为白皙，或许是由于天生色素较少，某些色素沉淀的部位都只呈现出一种淡淡的粉色。连胸前乳尖的颜色也都极为羞涩。薄薄的胸肌并不厚实，但是却异常柔软。男人先是在乳肉上吸出几个印子，才向那含羞带涩的一点吻去。青年眼睁睁地看着男人伸出舌头先是舔了舔，那个原本柔软的部位在男人的光顾下挺立。他感受着与男人鼻尖的冰冷相反的热量覆盖在乳粒上，他能够感觉到男人舌尖的力度，粗糙的舌面带着湿润，而坚硬的牙齿上下微微地咬合。男人啃咬了一阵，终于大发慈悲地放过时，青年一边的乳尖已经充血而似乎连细小的缝隙都微张。  
青年自己拨弄了一下连乳晕都泛红的部位，那一点俏生生地在他的指尖揉碾下随之压下又挺立，他有些困惑地嘟囔着，“真是太奇怪了…”  
而伸入青年股间的男人的手，感到那个隐蔽的穴口又微微涌出一些黏腻的热液。他看着青年的手指玩弄刚刚被自己放过的乳尖，而在底下只看得到青年又白又长的大腿与深色的衣物凌乱交织，那个自己无法看穿的部位又如此淫乱，他觉得自己的眼角“突突”地跳，全身的血液都涌入那个早就处于半勃起状态的部位。  
他将伸入青年股间的手指抽出，“真是淫乱啊，救世主，看看你的模样，”男人的喉头感到干涩，声音带着一点点的哑，而Harry只觉得自己的耳朵被火灼烧般滚烫，“你是在勾引我吗？”他看见男人的手上满是自己的液体，在壁炉火光的照耀下泛着亮光，男人的手指在他面前张了张，牵牵连连的银丝令他眼神躲闪，不敢再多看。  
青年好像忽然想起什么似的，“淫乱？”Harry重复了一遍这个词，他带着志得意满的假笑，“噢是的，这或许要拜你当初进入我的手指所赐，毕竟是你打开了这个开关。”男人看着青年洋洋得意仿佛扳回了一局。  
Snape只觉得自己身上这个小混蛋有一种天真的可爱，他一把将青年抱起，“而我可以认为这是对我的邀请。”他极薄的唇角扬起的，不是那种刻薄的微笑令青年有些看呆了眼。  
他将Harry扔到自己的床上，这也是青年第一次进入到这位长者的私人领域，如他所想的一般整个卧室的颜色沉闷而压抑，连床单都是黑色。他被扔到床上是嗅了嗅，觉得满满的都是男人身上的味道，他不由得蜷起自己的腰腹部，免得让男人看出更多而令自己难堪。  
Harry拿起男人的枕头搂在怀里，他看着那个慢条斯理解开自己扣子的男人，对于接下来要发生的事情他显然有了些微的预见，他不由得没话找话，“我以为你的卧室会是斯莱特林的墨绿与银色。”  
“斯莱特林是一种精神与气质，不需要像某些蠢狮子一样需要通过强调色彩来证明自己。”男人就算在现在也依然并不是那么地温情。  
Harry瘪了瘪嘴，他抽出了刚刚施放守护神咒后就收在袖子中的魔杖，将床单变成了格兰芬多的红色与金色，他挑衅地看向那个具有强烈斯莱特林精神与气质的男人。  
而Snape觉得青年大概不知道自己欲穿欲露的深色睡袍与他洁白如瓷的肤色在色彩上具有一种简洁的诱惑，大红与大金的配色只会令人更加——食指大动。  
男人已经全部褪去了自己的着装，常年扣子扣到下巴处的男人忽然不着片缕地站在眼前，Harry对此显然缺乏意识。男人禁欲的衣着下果然是如同Harry所想的精壮的身材，他愣愣地盯着男人的腹肌，发现自己竟然好像还比男人少两块。“这可真是不公平啊…”他小声地、不合时宜地感叹。  
而底下是男人完全勃发的紫红色阴茎，浓密的毛发中挺立，硕大的龟头上马眼微张，随着男人的走动而摇摆着，颇有着几分同主人一样傲慢的气势。  
Harry搂抱着男人的枕头，与最开始时带着几分嚣张的气焰不同，他现在觉得男人向他走来的模样只感到自己像是被盯上的猎物，而男人就是那个欲要择人而噬的猛兽。  
男人从另一边上床，他倚靠在床头，一手搭在床头的架子上，命令道，“过来。”  
青年觉得这样的男人全然陌生，他纠结地咬着嘴唇，看着男人不肯有所举动。  
Snape“啧”了一声，加重了一些语气，“过来。”而青年果然就如他所料地慢腾腾地挪过来了。  
他看着青年由于要遮掩自己已经勃起的事实而磕磕绊绊的动作，嗤笑了一声，“又不是没有看过，”他一把勾住青年的腰，将手伸入青年的衣袍内，在青年同他那根截然相反的莹白粉嫩的挺翘上弹了一下，难得真诚地夸赞了一句，“很可爱。”  
Harry不知道这个男人是真心的夸奖还是在嘲笑。反正他只恼怒地将男人的手拍了出去，却在下一秒被男人以背对着自己的姿态抱到腰腹上坐着，他回头想要看男人搞什么名堂，他的头却被被压了下去，男人的话语传来，“好好含着。”  
青年猝不及防地与那根他那日盯着观察许久的器物对视，他没想到这么快就能够再次亲密接触，半晌都没敢碰上。  
Snape已经撩开青年的衣袍，露出了那处湿的一塌糊涂的部位，他等不到青年的动作，挺了一下自己的胯，Harry躲闪不及只被那物碰了一下嘴唇。  
“嘿，你…”他正想发作，却感觉男人拍了拍自己的臀部。  
“含着。”男人的姿态强硬，如同他的器物一样耀武扬威。  
Harry只得伸出了自己的手握住男人的充血坚硬的阴茎，握上去的瞬间那东西跳了跳，他有些惊吓地放开了，而他又感觉自己的屁股被男人拍了一下，“知道了知道了…”他不满地嘟囔了一声，舔了舔嘴唇，重新握上。  
他摸了摸男人的器官，灼热得令他有些握不住——他实在不知道这个男人究竟是如何从别扭地回应自己的告白到现在这样理所当然理直气壮地要求自己帮他口交的。青年一面琢磨着自己是不是如同麻瓜的电视剧一样错过了几集，一边试探性地先用嘴唇在马眼处碰了碰。  
他没能看见自己身后的男人瞬间幽深的眼神。  
Harry先是舔了舔冠状的头部，属于男人的气息浓郁地充斥了他的喉鼻之间。他小心翼翼地张开了嘴，避免自己的牙齿碰触到男人昂扬的器官，然后浅浅地包裹住顶端，用舌尖描摹着形状。他能够感觉到男人腹部的肌肉随着自己动作绷紧而又放松。青年侧着头，从旁边轻嘬着柱身，灵巧的舌戏弄般地舔舐，很快不知是他的涎液还是男人从马眼处溢出的液体便将整个柱身弄得黏腻水滑。  
男人则在掀开青年长长的衣服下摆之后露出了青年挺翘浑圆的臀部。青年热衷于在各种运动，尤其是魁地奇比赛。他无数次欣赏过青年在空中的身姿，尽管他对这个运动无甚好感，但他不得不承认青年在那一刻是极为耀眼的。这种耀眼来源于天赋，同时也是青年为之努力的证明。青年擅长于在扫帚上做出各种奇异灵巧的动作，他很早发现了，青年有一个挺翘紧致的臀部。当然尽管他注意到过，但是其实并未对此有过多其他认识——直到现在，他揉捏着青年软绵绵白嫩嫩的臀尖，不得不赞赏这种丰满的手感。  
而由于臀部被掰开然后挤弄，青年身后的穴口敏感地不住收缩着。Snape对此感到有些惊奇，毕竟在他上次光顾的时候这个部位要吞吃进他的一根手指都显得吃力。他满意地感受着青年嘴巴的服务，一边将自己的手指浅浅戳刺穴口。  
Harry不适地扭动臀部想要避开那只手的玩弄，而在男人看来却是一种无声的邀约。男人缓缓刺入一指，比起上次的艰难，他顺利地将手指送入青年的体内而不住收缩的温热的内壁令他满意的转动自己的手指。  
尽管青年体质转变后，后穴这处变得水多滑嫩，但是夹着男人手指的力度似乎更大了。Snape不得不撩起青年的下摆替他擦了擦腿间的横溢的汁水。青年为了尽量吞吃更多而不得不将上身更加向下压，而身后的部位就高高翘起。男人看着青年流畅收紧的腰线，微微下陷的腰窝，以及含着自己手指的、隐藏在臀瓣中的部位，他觉得自己的耐心如同快要滴完的沙漏一样消耗殆尽。面前的这副肉体美好，而他也并非圣人。  
男人又探入一指摸索青年的内壁，温暖的部位时不时地一张一缩，他在记忆中的那一点轻轻揉了揉，就看到青年的要颤抖的厉害，含着自己的部位也失了章法。  
在后穴伸入三指之后，Harry只能握着男人的器物喘息。他觉得男人简直要命，比起自己那日在浴室的摸索，男人仿佛天生就知道如何掌控自己的节奏，他的脑袋里面只有男人在他身后的动作。但在男人拍拍他的屁股叫他躺好的时候他又有一种想要临阵脱逃的冲动，毕竟三根手指的粗细与男人的大小并非同一个概念。  
男人将他的腿掰开，青年光洁的下身便袒露在眼前。男人摸了一把青年莹白笔直的下身，粗糙的掌面同青年鲜少纾解的部位摩擦带来阵阵舒爽，Harry爽的眼泪都快出来了，他的一条腿不住在男人的腰侧勾弄，鼻息里溢出阵阵哭腔。  
Snape的阴茎则在Harry的后穴处不住顶弄，Harry被这戳刺弄得整个人不住往上缩，又被男人掐着腰强硬地拖回来。  
男人一手扶着青年的腿根处，那里的肌肤极嫩极白，稍稍用力就能够留上红印。他另一只手扶着自己的器物就怼上不住流水的后穴，他缓慢地推进，而Harry只感到男人的东西莫大威势带来的压迫。他感到有东西进入了自己身体。带着一阵痛感。  
Harry皱起了眉头，他撑起自己的上半身想要查看，“怎么才进去这么一点点啊？”他有些绝望地看着刚刚被自己玩弄舔舐的部位，毕竟下面的嘴与上面完全不同，他只好努力放松自己以便让男人进入自己。  
“或许我该感谢夸奖？”男人戏谑地对上Harry的眼神，后者率先坚持不住而撇过头。Harry被这慢刀子磨得实在受不住，“全进来吧，”他用一只脚勾住男人的后背处往自己的方向带，男人猝不及防地往前一冲——  
“…痛。”Harry缓了半晌之后只能冒出这么一个字。他感受到男人在自己体内“突突”地跳动。而Snape头疼地看着这个任性而又肆意妄为的青年，他也忍耐的非常辛苦。他在青年含着自己的穴口处摸索了一圈，除了进入时被挤出来的体液，并无其他。他这才放下心来。Harry被他这一摸，感觉似乎在慢慢上来，他控制不住地吸了一下自己的身后，对上男人危险的眼神之后只能摆出一副无辜的表情。  
穴肉层层叠叠地包裹上来，甬道深处似乎有着吸力，尽管这一下子进来的大半，但含有一截露在外面。男人开始浅浅地抽动着。  
Harry在痛感慢慢消退之后，只觉得涨的要命。男人的阴茎摩擦过肠道之后发热，这点热量让他本就敏感的肠道对男人的形状如何在他的身体里出入变得更加鲜明。快感如缓缓涨潮的海水，将他温柔荡漾。  
男人的阴茎慢慢深入进来，他微微收缩着自己，试图让那快乐的一点能够恰好抵在男人的器物上。而Snape好像知道他的想法，避开了之后在周围缓缓研磨，Harry不知不觉双眼含泪，他用手抵着自己的嘴，试图捂住自己开始控制不住的呻吟。  
Snape将青年的手抓住，开始用力顶弄，而Harry果不其然开始发出如同猫叫般带着微微抽气的声音，男人开始往大力地往深处撞去，令青年快乐的那点被茎体快速地碾过，每一次的进出都令青年不觉缩紧了自己的甬道挽留，而每一次的拔出之后又是更加用力地进入。青年满脸失神而遍布情欲，他的手被男人紧紧地扣住，激烈的动作下他抑制不住自己的叫声，“慢，慢一点啊—”带着哭腔与灼热的鼻息，涎液控制不住地从嘴角流出，从脖颈流下。  
Snape的腰身被青年的腿用力的夹紧着，他的胯骨拍击着青年软嫩白绵的臀部，他的阴茎已经能够被青年全部吞吃进去，他只往深处撞，里面似有更加甜美的地方等待他的发掘。  
男人忽然停下了动作，他松开青年的手，将他往床头的墙壁上面抵。青年的腰肢柔软，能够被轻易地折起，他泪眼朦胧地看着男人，却发现这样的动作令他能够看到自己如何被插入。他看着男人凶猛的器物如何在自己的体内进出，他脑海里浮现出那本生理启蒙图册的画面。“看清楚了，我在你的身体里。”男人低沉的语调令Harry的肠壁一阵阵不住地收缩，他看着那根凶狠的紫红色被自己的后穴吞入，原本只有一点的穴口被撑开了褶皱，淡粉色在操弄下染上了更加深沉的红，男人的阴毛拍击在穴口上带来阵阵的痒。那些流出的体液被进入他体内的紫红色器物操成了白沫。  
男人抓起青年的手放在他自己那备受冷落的挺立上，“自己摸。”  
Harry不知为何便盯着男人操弄自己的画面开始一下一下地拨弄起来。男人满意地感受着青年由于快感而不住收缩的肠壁，这样的前后夹击一下子就令他激动起来。他的腿由于被折起来只能向两边外翻，脚尖绷紧，脚趾不住地蜷缩。青年难耐地仰起头，露出纤长白细的颈部线条，而他也终于忍不住泄了出来，白浊的液体星星点点地喷在他的胸腹部和下巴。  
男人狠狠地撞开痉挛高潮的肠道，如果这就是地狱，他愿意永不入轮回。他将自己的情绪与对过往的纠缠和释怀在这一场情事中尽数释放。  
男人吻了吻闭着眼休憩的青年，低声耳语，“这是我对你至死不渝的证明。”


	17. Chapter 17

救世主罕见地独自一人出现在对角巷。  
并且是大张旗鼓而未做任何伪装。  
青年似乎没能意识到自己会引发如此大的动静，他的表情略显慌乱地看着一拥而上的热情人群——  
“噢不，女士们，请不要解我的扣子。”他扒开了不知道是谁伸过来的一只手，而原本在上的纽扣已经不见了一颗。  
汹涌的人群中有人注意到救世主眼中一闪而过的红芒。  
“谢谢，谢谢您的喜爱。”Harry接下一束硬塞过来的花，“不，对不起，我不能接受您的追求。”在拒绝粉丝的求爱方面，他显得得心应手。  
“为什么？不为什么。”他礼貌而生疏地回绝了别人的疑问，然后像是忽然想起什么似的，“准确地说，我已经拥有了一位伴侣。”他毫不顾忌地露出甜蜜的微笑，而混杂在人群中的Hermione则是翻了一个白眼，旁边同样带着兜帽的Ron一脸不敢置信，“什么？他甚至没有告诉我他喜欢谁？”  
人群中先是爆发出一阵惊呼，在短暂的寂静之后，又爆发出一阵更加热烈的喧嚣。  
“是谁？喔抱歉，我不能告诉你们，”他看着那位失望的女士微笑开口，“我只能告诉你们，我保证是一位世界上最好的人，任何形容词都没办法描述他为我所做的一切。”他用了“他”这个字眼。  
青年在人们激烈的探讨中注意到了什么，他在一片喧哗中离开了人群。  
Harry走到无人的小巷中。  
他在原地站了一会，就有人过来了。  
那人的脸扣着一个精致的银色面具。Harry在心里露出了一个微笑。  
“你很聪明，”那人的第一句话，“你知道如何找到我。”  
青年不动声色，“我知道你们一直关注着我。”他露出一个假惺惺的微笑，而他不知道这个笑容与某位年长者有了几分相似。  
对方走近了几步，“如何，那瓶魔药你用了对吧，”他似乎并不在乎这个距离下是否会被救世主攻击，而青年也仍旧按兵不动。  
他并未等Harry的回答，“是的了，你的恋人是个男人，”他饶有趣味地盯着Harry戒备的眼神，“噢，让我猜猜，”他开始吐露出一个个的人名，然后又推翻掉，“…韦斯莱的红发小子？不不，你若是对他有意思凭借救世主应有的手段你们早就在一起了…让我想想，马尔福也应该不是，他不可能没有发现，而你早该成为他的入幕之宾了…”他还在苦思冥想。  
“有意义吗，对你来说。”Harry实在不能再忍受这人对自己与朋友的无端臆测，他忍受着自己的怒意，“或许你应该关注为何我今天出现在这？”  
“是的了，”他阴恻恻地围着青年转了几圈，“我想这段时间你也体会到了自己身体的变化吧，”他打量了一番救世主，“我很高兴你还能来找我，这能够说明你已经接受了我们的邀请。”  
Harry知道Hermione和Ron或许就在一旁观察着。  
他想着德拉科傲慢的样子，“你们并没有给我选择的权利不是吗？”他指出了关键，“吸血鬼的血液。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈…”对方猖狂地笑，“你应该感谢我，你现在不是还好好的站在这吗，感受到你体内的魔力了吗？它将使你更加强大——”  
“同时也让你们得以控制我。”Harry平静地接下了他的话。  
“噢是的，”对方看着青年的眼神终于出现了一些惊异，“你比我想的更加敏锐。”  
Harry打量了他几眼，“那么我可以认为你承认了这其中还有魔法生物的参与？”他开始感觉自己的怒火在燃烧，“你们的做法同伏地魔有什么区别？将魔法界再一次拖入争斗中有什么好处？”  
“然后你也再一次成为拯救魔法界的救世主有什么不好？”对方反问他，不等Harry回答，“而这一次，你也不单单拯救魔法界，连麻瓜都会视你为英雄。”  
Harry为他话里的意思所心惊，“你们到底想要干什么？”  
“发现自己逐渐不受控制不好过吧，救世主。不过目前看来您的状态比我所想的好的更多。这是为什么呢？”对方并不顺着Harry的话走，反而自顾自解答自己的疑问  
青年听到对方一步一步地接近真相，他除了愤怒外还有一种冷意在浑身蔓延，“哦对了，Severus·Snape，这位死而复生的魔药大师、前食死徒，”那位带着面具的男人拍了拍手掌，“真是精彩啊，你依靠了他逃过了这劫，哦不对，或者说你利用了他，看来身为魔药大师也不能逃过爱情魔药的威力啊。”他自以为了解了事情的真相。  
去你妈的爱情魔药。Harry咬着牙盯着对方想着Snape告诉他的那瓶爱情魔药的本质，但是他还是不得不控制自己的面部表情以防被对方看出什么。  
“所以你爱上了他，那个傲慢的男人，他怎么可能爱你呢，所以你对他用了那瓶魔药，而他爱上了你，也解救了你。”他开始欣赏救世主了，“哦豁，他逃过了死亡却最终败在你的手上啊，真是世事难料啊。”   
“闭嘴。”Harry简直是从牙缝里逼出了这两个字。  
“那就让我们回到你刚刚的话题吧，”他似乎心满意足地得到了自己想要答案，“我们想要干什么？看在你不得不与我们同一阵营的份上，可以告诉你。”  
他向Harry说明了他们不止与麻瓜政府的部分人有了联系，“魔法界应该成为一个公开的存在。”说实话，Harry不得不承认他们描绘的愿景十分美好，巫师与麻瓜和平共处、魔法与科技并存的社会听起来确实不赖。  
“如果你只是单纯地反对《保密法》的存在，事实上你应该与马尔福会有共同的语言。”Harry皱着眉头，表示不能理解。  
“小马尔福的作风总是不如他父亲强硬，”对方点评了一句，“但你可知道马尔福家族曾经可是反对制定《保密法》的带头者。”  
在当时，富裕、有影响力的马尔福家族强烈反对实施这一法律。尽管他们非常看重纯血统的价值，并且坚定地认为巫师地位高于麻瓜，但马尔福家族的成员一直将麻瓜的穷人和有钱有权的人严格区分开来：他们在历史上一直和出身高贵的麻瓜阶层有着联系，既有皇室（征服者威廉和伊丽莎白一世女王都是很明显的例子）又有贵族，而这在某种程度上帮助他们搜刮了大量的麻瓜财宝和艺术作品。总之，他们之所以强烈反对《保密法》，是因为这部法律会迫使他们放弃原来享受的社会生活。不过，自从《保密法》在1692年正式施行，马尔福家族救切断了与麻瓜家庭的一切来往。他们意识到，进一步的反对会让他们远离新的权力核心：成立不久的魔法部。他们突然变卦，开始在口头上支持《保密法》。他们坚决否认自己曾经和那些人保持亲密的关系，尽管巫师历史学家表示他们有充足的反证。  
“这就是为什么耻于与马尔福家族为伍，”他非常不屑地表示，“不过是汲汲于营利的小人。”  
Harry对此不置可否，但他还是觉得，“你们并没有必要取他的性命。”  
“你以为纯血何能以主宰魔法界千年？”他意味深长地，“不同的家族通过姻亲血缘的结合，形成阶级，阶级垄断社会。什么是正确、什么是错误，你所以为的一切标准不过是他们玩弄在手心的、随时可以改变的一纸空文。”Harry不得不承认对方这番轻描淡写颇有道理。  
“那你们需要我做什么？我不可能杀了马尔福的。”青年艰难地询问。  
“现在也不需要你这样做了，”扣着面具的人审视着Harry，“宣布与马尔福决裂，显示你的诚意。”

几日后的《预言家日报》上，在一个小角落刊登了另外几个家族频频接触救世主的小道消息。其中不乏有使出了美人计的家伙。  
救世主脸上印着鲜红的唇印而惊慌失措的照片很快就传的到处都是，而大家不过将它当做了名人的风流韵事一笑而过。

“我就…是想让人家知道…我已经有伴侣了啊…啊！”青年被逼着跪在地上，而身后男人的无情惩罚显然并未因此结束。  
“而我希望你长个教训，避免你下次再这么鲁莽与冲动地自作主张。”男人并非对Harry擅自公开出柜有何不满，但是盯着这位救世主的人很多，他不希望青年为了与那伙人接触就将自己置于险地，也不希望青年身上因为他而留下什么污点。他将青年的手反扣在后，身、下沉闷的撞击声与黏、腻的水声交织在一起。  
Harry的身前被束缚住了，但他完全挣不开男人的手好去摸一摸。  
他的嘴里发出不明意味的呜咽，Snape不用看也知道青年脸上大概已经湿漉漉的了。  
他毫不留情地鞭挞着身下的青年。  
忽然，Harry扬起了头，Snape感到自己被重重地、夹、了几下，而青年整个人开始抑制不住地发抖，肠、道内的痉挛好一阵止不住，Snape放开青年的双手后，Harry整个人无力地向前倒去，男人赶紧将绳索解开，而青年身前那物却什么都、射、不出来。  
他将绳索解开，伸手抚慰了一番却不见效果。  
男人低下了他一贯骄傲的头颅，而Harry却在一片迷茫中感到了身前温柔的快感。他看到男人正在用嘴、舐、弄他的器、官。  
他完全想象不出这个男人也会为低头作出如此姿态。  
青年开始忍不住地蜷缩，却被男人强硬地拉开双、腿，一贯握着魔药器皿的手指灵巧地按上了深藏于体内的一处，Harry只能用手无力推据男人的头颅，他一面流泪，发出难、耐的抽泣声。  
他终于忍不住、泄、了出来。  
一切结束之后，他才在男人怀里愤愤地锤了他两下，“你太过分了！”他的控诉听起来并不是那么地生气。  
“如果这能够让你记住教训。”男人尽管说的无情，但是眼里的情绪并非如此。  
“就快结束了，我保证。”Harry认真地冲男人表示。  
“那么或许你可以解释一下，报纸上的新闻？”男人显然开始得寸进尺。  
“噢！”Harry发出懊恼的一声，他就知道这个别扭的男人。  
他一把搂住Snape，黏腻腻地同他讨饶，“我能解释，但不是现在？”  
男人从善如流地回抱住青年，“希望你能给我一个满意的答复。”他的手暗。示。性地在青年的腰。侧流连。  
“我可真是爱死你这套了。”青年欢天喜地地又亲吻了上去，令人脸红的声音又出现了了。

“救世主与马尔福决裂啦！”  
这个消息在魔法界传播的飞快，而马尔福向来得体的造型下是掩盖不住的糟糕脸色。  
“我很高兴救世主的加入。”一直与救世主接触的这个带着面具的不知名人士显然是这伙人的领袖。  
这次Harry与这伙人接触的地点是在麻瓜的某栋建筑内。  
说实话Harry终于知道为什么一直抓不住这伙人的行踪了。就连门钥匙都要换好几个。他真是到现在都还觉得自己的肠胃在抽抽。  
他忍着不适勉强露出一个微笑。  
其他人并没有带着面具，Harry在其中并未看到过熟悉的面孔。他们都带着一种冷漠的审视，其中一个格外苍白的高大男人站起来，他看起来对Harry格外有兴趣，“这么说来，你算是我的半个后代了，”Harry立马就知道了他的身份，他用着一种令Harry极为不适的眼神看着他，“如果你需要更多的力量，”他舔了舔自己嘴唇，目光像蛇一样从上到下扫视了一番救世主，“随时为您效劳。”  
“特洛卡。”Harry看到眼前的男人立刻收敛了他的轻浮做派，他恭恭敬敬地冲着上首鞠了个躬，回到了自己的位置上  
“过来，Harry·Potter。”他将青年拉到自己下手的第一个座位，那个位置上的人立刻起身让出了那个位置。“这就是我们的新伙伴，两度拯救魔法界的救世主！”  
Harry对于自己能够一下子就占据这个位置感到有些惊讶，但是很明显并没有人会提出什么异议。  
他或许不了解自己的名气，在现在的魔法界，救世主就是政、治正确的另一代名词。  
青年坐在自己的位置上默不作声地观察周围的每个人。

这样的会议Harry并不是需要每次都参与。说实话他觉得自己的地位更加类似于是吉祥物。  
他将自己更多的精力放在那些他能见到的麻瓜身上。  
现在他的行踪需要更加小心谨慎，与德拉科的会面很多都是通过其他方式的传递。他想过Snape当初是否过的也是这样的日子，而他并不开口询问。  
有些事情无可回避，有些安慰无需言语。

Harry没有想到那天来的如此之快。  
“有人…”那是在一次会议的尾声，一个浑身带血的人忽然闯进来，只来得及说出这两个就被后来追上的人给打昏了，不过在此之前那人的手一直牢牢指着坐在上位旁侧的救世主。  
外面的人不断涌进来，Harry认出来了魔法部的人。Harry只是保持着自己的面无表情接受其他人的惊疑不定的猜测。  
场面陷入了对峙。  
青年只是安静的一语不发，说实话，为了避免麻烦他最好降低自己的存在感，但是身为救世主他不可能什么都不做。  
于是他直挺挺地站起来，然后在所有人的注视下走到了魔法部的一侧。魔法部的部分人向他行了礼。  
到了这个场面还有谁会不懂呢？  
后来的场景Harry就不记得了，他只知道在颜色各异的魔法光芒中他失去了意识。

Snape不知道自己接到通知时是以一种什么心情赶到现场。  
他看见青年不知生死血淋淋倒在地上，而周围还一片混乱。  
后来的《预言家日报》中记载了这一场面。  
青年三个月后醒来拿着那期的报纸乐不可支，“我相信我在你心中真正占有一席之地了。”Snape不知道就因为这有什么好满足的。毕竟自己如此地渴望这个青年。  
动态的照片上是男人由于极度的悲愤交加而面无表情，只有Harry能够从他的眼神里看出一二，Snape一边搂着青年而大发神威，魔法部的众人有了他的加入迅速地压制了敌人的反扑。

“所以麻瓜那边是怎么回事？”他与德拉科兵分两路，德拉科凭借祖上同英国皇室的交情从麻瓜处以一些非常规手段调查。  
Ron与德拉科前后脚到来，两人见到对方都不由露出一个嫌弃的表情。  
青年只微笑地拿出红茶。  
Harry在来探望的Ron和德拉科中的一言一语了解到，即将迎来的麻瓜首相大选，工党因为调整政策而大受民众好评，在接下来的选举中势头正旺，而保守党为了扳回自己的局面，选择与魔法界中的那部分人合作。如果使魔法为麻瓜所知，将会改变麻瓜们的整个现存的对世界的认知体系，也将为这个世界的发展创造无数机会。而巫师也能够更加自由。  
“这可真是太理想化了。”Harry吐槽道，他其实到了后面对于那伙人反而并么有那么厌恶了。  
“同情你的敌人并不是一件好事。”德拉科对于他的心慈手软感到不屑。  
“说实话，Harry，Hermione告诉我，你——”Ron犹犹豫豫地开口，而身后的门打开，魔药学教授踏着大步走进来，他立马如同受惊的鹌鹑一样闭嘴了。  
“感觉如何？”男人毫不避讳众人的眼光，搂住了青年的腰，而Harry回之以微笑。  
“事实上，很不错。”他笑眯眯地开口，“Ron，如你所见，就是这么一回事。”  
Ron感到这位魔药学教授的视线有如实质地扎到他的身上，“呃，我想说，”他鼓起勇气开口，“只要是你经过深思熟虑的选择，我想我没有什么理由反对，”他紧张地咽了口唾沫，“Snape，你，你一定不能欺负Harry，不然我，我…”他“我”了半天没有说出后面的话。  
Snape一挑眉，“不管你想说什么，你都没有那个机会。”他的姿态显示出极强的占有欲。  
“那个，Harry，还有一件事，”他选择不去看那个黑漆漆的老蝙蝠。“这是，我跟Hermione的…”他不好意思的挠挠头，递出了一张请柬。  
“梅林啊！”Harry惊喜地接过，“你们…什么时候搞在一起了？”  
“嘿。”Ron不满他的措辞。  
德拉科对此事，说实话他觉得这个红毛根本配不上那个格兰芬多万事通，毕竟他真真切切领略了这位小姐的聪明才智。  
“你睡得太久了。”德拉科指出了他错过太多信息的原因，“而我，也想要告诉你一件事，”他难得的别别扭扭地开口，“阿斯托利亚怀孕了。如果可以，”他快速说完了自己的请求，“请你当我的孩子的教父，你还有半年的时间可以考虑。”  
Harry与Snape对视了一眼，“不需要考虑，我同意。”Harry爽快地一口应下。  
他觉得自己的人生在此刻再无缺憾。  
在Ron不满的嘟囔“这个该死的白鼬又比我快上一步”中，Snape替他表达了送客的意思。  
“他们可一点没变，是吧，Severus。”Harry自觉地投入男人的怀抱。  
Snape一语不发地搂着青年，他不会告诉他，在青年昏迷的过程中，他取出了那瓶曾经被他打算尘封的记忆。  
他在里面看到了他“死后”不久，Harry与伏地魔直面的过程、有在禁林中看见的詹姆斯和莉莉的灵魂、所有人劫后余生的喜悦、那枚属于他的奖牌、青年与德拉科缔结的牢不可破的誓言、以及在那三年中青年对他的倾诉。  
在最末尾，Snape认出了那是圣诞节前夕，因为青年身后摆了一堆礼物。他坐在沙发上，“Severus。噢，我知道这样称呼你，你或许又要不高兴了。不过，”青年狡黠的笑容Snape并不讨厌，“反正这里你也不能教训我。”他的理直气壮在Snape看来格外可爱。  
“有时候我觉得自己像是一个挟恩以报的小人，”青年用手抵着自己的下巴，“虽然我实际上就是。但我想说，就算我真的真的真的…”他用了好几个“真的”来加强自己的语气，“很喜欢你，我还是希望你不要顾虑到我，去过你想要的生活。毕竟，”Snape能够看到青年眼底的不舍，“你已经为我做了太多，而我们之间不应该是这样相互亏欠的关系，如果可以，”青年露出一个希冀的表情，“我们能够重新开始吗？”  
Snape才知道自己错过了什么。  
在失去青年的三个月里，他觉得自己仿佛体会到了当初青年的心情。  
不过好在，一切都还不晚。  
“Severus，谢谢你在我身边。”Harry真心实意地感谢。  
男人搂紧了怀里的青年，“是我该谢谢你。”  
你是我的归宿。  
You are where I belong to.


End file.
